Blazing Sun
by animedude16
Summary: Neji is on a trip to Suna with his cousin and uncle. Being a player is what he's use to but will a certain girl and her crazy dog change his ways? Or will the heat go to his head? AU NejiXTen ShikaXTema
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is the story that was also inspired while I was in Texas. I got this idea while boogie boarding with my cousin. This was like the funniest thing we did while at the beach. Only bad side was birds were everywhere and we were nervous they would try to eat our food. Lol anyway way I probably shouldn't be starting another story but oh well it's in my head and needs to come onto paper.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even a dime**

It was summer time once again in Konoha and Neji was not happy. His uncle is taking himself and his cousin Hinata on a business trip to Suna. It was already hot in Konoha he could just image the heat in Suna. Neji scowled he currently was trying to ignore his friend Shikamaru who kept pestering him if he could go with them to Suna.

"Shikamaru will you shut up before I punch you, my patience is running thin."

"Neji I'm not asking you for much just let me share the plan ride with you guys."

Neji lets out a frustrated sigh "why do you want to go so badly?"

"I want to see someone."

Neji looks at him "you mean that little summer romance with that girl last summer? I bet she's banging someone else already."

Shikamaru glares at him "she's not like that unlike you who just bangs every girl you meet."

Neji just shrugs "whatever Nara I already said no."

"It's like four hours by car you guys are going in your private jet so you'll get there in like half an hour."

"I'm going to have fun if you go you'll just slow me down."

Shikamaru scoffs "I hope you meet someone there that won't want you but you will want like no other."

Neji smirks "you have your facts backwards it will happen the other way I'll have girls all over me."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes "I'm sure you will." He gets up from the chair he was sitting on; both were in Neji's room and stretches. "Well I'm out of here seeing how you won't help me."

"Later Nara."

Shikamaru waves from behind and leaves. A week later Neji, Hinata and their uncle were leaving for Suna all got in their limo and start driving to the airport. Neji was lost in thought _"hmm maybe I should've let him come…whatever it's not my fault he got a girlfriend that's far away. On the good side new city, new chicks which equals a great time."_ With that thought Neji smirks to himself.

The limo pulls up to the airport and the three make their way to their private jet in a secluded part of the airport. Once the three entered the jet Neji was shocked to see Shikamaru already inside…sleeping.

He walks up to him and kicks him, "oww what the hell Neji?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hinata invited me seeing how she's a better friend."

Neji looks at her and she looks away blushing. He sighs sits next to Shikamaru and crosses his arms.

"Relax Neji like I said I'm just hitching a ride nothing more."

"I'd like to see how you plan on getting home then."

"Hinata of course."

Neji glares at him but says nothing the jet was taking off so the trip to Suna had begun.

Like Shikamaru predicted it didn't take long for the four of them to arrive. During the trip Shikamaru had been texting his girlfriend nonstop. Neji was happy for his friend he really was, he deserved someone that cared for him after all those years he was hung up on Ino.

The jet landed and Shikamaru couldn't help but keep smiling. Down side was even before leaving the jet everyone could feel the heat. Hinata looks at him, "w-would you l-like a ride S-Shikamaru?"

"No thanks Hinata she's coming to pick me up."

She nods and Neji elbows him in the ribs "gonna get lucky tonight huh Nara?

He blushes "n-no!"

Neji frowns "oh well boring not night for you."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes "there are other ways of having fun other then sex Neji."

"What's better then sex?"

"A relationship with the girl you love."

Neji pretends to yawn "now that's boring."

Shikamaru sighs shaking his head, all four exit the jet and wait for their luggage. They get their stuff and Neji looks at Shikamaru.

"So where's your girlfriend?"

"Don't worry she'll be here."

Sure enough screaming was heard and it made Shikamaru smirk.

"I don't give a dam if this is the VIP section! I am here to pick someone up! Move your giant asses!" Temari knocks a guard over and storms her way through. She is wearing purple shorts, white tank top and white flip flops.

Neji and Hinata blink at Temari's little show and Shikamaru believe it or not walks fast to meet her.

Seeing Shikamaru Temari grins, "hey lazy."

Shikamaru grins back and hugs her tightly and gives her a kiss. The two were in their own little word until Neji groans and coughs loudly forcing the two to stop making out. Shikamaru sighs he hugs Temari from behind and faces the three Hyugas.

"Temari this is Mister Hiashi, kind Hinata, and horny Neji."

"Nice to meet you I'm Temari."

Neji crosses his arms "great now that introductions are done can we leave now" that last part was directed towards his uncle.

Shikamaru shakes his head, Temari looks at him "hey you ready? I have Dash in the car and Tenten will kill me if something happens to him."

Shikamaru nods and gets his stuff but before they can leave Hiashi calls out to Temari.

"I don't mean to bother you but could you please take Neji and Hinata with you, show them around?"

Temari shrugs "ya sure I don't mind."

Neji looks at his uncle "but Uncle-"

"There's nothing to discuss I have business to attend to and the two of you can have something to do." With that he takes out his phone and walks away.

Temari looks at Hinata and Neji "well alright let's go people."

Shikamaru still holding his luggage starts walking away with Temari.

"Hey" both look back at them, Neji looks at their stuff "who's going to carry our things?"

Temari laughs and Neji scowls "ok Neji this isn't your mansion or whatever, around here you got to pull your own weight. So you will be carrying your stuff."

"You're kidding right?"

She smirks "nope lets go you're a big boy pick up your own toys."

Hinata silently obeys gathers her luggage and follows Temari. The three were leaving Neji behind until he finally grabbed his stuff and caught up to them.

They walked to the parking lot of the airport once they get to Temari's car they spot a blue nosed Pit Bull sticking his head out of the window.

"What the hell is a demon dog doing in your car?"

Temari turns and glares at Neji "Pit Bulls are not demon dogs they just have a bad rep."

"U-Um does it b-b-bite?"

"Don't worry Hinata Dash is a sweet heart."

Temari opens the trunk of the car and the giant suitcases of Neji and Hinata barley fit.

"What the hell did you two pack? You're freaking closets!"

Hinata blushes while Neji just scoffs. Temari looks at Shikamaru "well at least your stuff still fits in the front of the car."

Everyone gets in the car with Temari driving, Shikamaru in the passenger seat, and both Hyugas in the back seat with Dash. Hinata is sitting in the middle and Dash is looking at her. At a closer look Dash was a little over a year with white paws, with a white line at his forehead going down toward his muzzle which is white as well. The back of his paws have a little white and some of his chest does as well.

He smells Hinata and licks her face wagging his tail. Hinata giggles and pets him, Neji scoffs and looks out the window.

"If that thing bites either me or Hinata he will be euthanized."

"Neji I swear insult Dash one more time I will leave you behind in the wrong part of the city."

"Hyuga will you just sit back and watch the scenery" was Shikamaru's annoyed response.

So Temari tells her guest they're going to a nearby park that has an ocean view. For the entire ride the only ones talking were Temari, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Dash was happily sitting his head out the window smelling the wind and barking at nearby dogs.

They arrive at the park to see people already there a few guys in just shorts and shirtless. While there was one girl with shorts and a tank top sitting at a table while the guys were throwing a football back and forth.

Upon seeing the girl Dash goes crazy barking like a mad dog and running back and forth from one window to the other trying to get out. So he was running over Hinata's and Neji's laps and Neji was none too pleased.

"Get this dog to stop!"

"Dash sit" came Temari's firm voice. He reluctantly obeyed and sat down eagerly waiting to be let out. Temari grabs his leash form the glove box as the rest got out her car. Once Dash was on his leash the four walked to were the others were at.

"Tenten! Here comes your dog!" with that Temari lets go of the leash and Dash sprints to the girl who is sitting at the table. The girl Tenten turns around and sees her dog running toward her she smiles and kneels on the ground.

Dash slows down once he gets to her puts his front paws on her shoulders and licks her face while his tail is moving a hundred miles an hour.

"There's my boy, who's a good boy huh? You are. Yes you are" Tenten cooed her pet.

The four walked to her, "hey girl these are our guest for the day."

Tenten looks up and smiles "hi mine name is Tenten and of course you already know my dog." She stands up after grabbing Dash's leash. She spots Shikamaru "hey Shikamaru your back" she hugs him.

He hugs back laughing a little "hey Ten still going on those crazy adventures with my girl huh?"

Tenten laughs "ya well adventure finds us right boy?' she looks down at Dash and he barks in response.

"H-Hello I'm H-Hinata."

"Nice to meet you Hinata."

"Well I can see the weather is not the only thing hot around here." Neji smirks

Tenten just stares at him then looks at Temari "I'm gonna guess this is the rude one right?"

Temari shakes her head "sadly yes."

"Ok whatever your name is mess with me and I'll be sure to make Dash get you."

"Feisty even better."

"P-Please excuse m-my cousin."

"Don't worry about it Hinata losers like that always want attention."

"Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto! Come here!" Temari yells at the shirtless guys. The blond Naruto looks at the group and doesn't see the football flying so it hits him square in the head.

"Owww damn it!" Naruto rubs the side of his head. Kankuro laughs and Gaara smiles a little. The three walk to the rest "hey Nara seems your back after all."

"Said I would be back didn't I Kankuro?"

"Anyway brothers and Naruto these are our friends, Neji and Hinata."

Hinata blushes madly form seeing three shirtless men and Neji just nods.

Temari grabs Shikamaru hand "alright well see ya" the two walk off the park and to the beach.

Kankuro holds up the football "wanna play Neji?"

Neji's eyes were following some girls that just passed by. He smirks and walks over to them.

Kankuro shrugs and the guys go back to playing football. Tenten looks at Hinata "your cousin works fast."

She frowns "m-my father and I w-were hoping t-this trip c-could change h-him."

"You can't help a person if they don't want to help themselves."

"T-That's what I-I'm afraid o-of."

Tenten frowns she just got her upset and he's only been here 2 minutes. She snaps her finger, "Hey wanna see something funny?"

"U-Umm sure."

"Sweet watch and see."

Tenten kneels down and says something in Dash's ear, and then he looks at the football with great interest. Once the football is in the air Tenten lets Dash free from his leash and he sprints toward the ball. He jumps and catches it midair then he starts running again.

Naruto and Kankuro start chasing him, "Dash stop! Come back!" Dash would turn around and run between their legs causing them to fall face first onto the grass. He did this multiply times.

Tenten started laughing and Hinata giggled. The fun ended when Dash ran to the beach and knocked over Temari and Shikamaru into the water.

"TENTEN!"

She stops laughing "oh man." She turns to look at Hinata "well it was nice meeting you and you'll probably see me again at my funeral."

Tenten takes off running and Temari isn't very far behind. Tenten is constantly looking over shoulder to see how far away Temari is. This causes her to bump into something hard, knocking it down, and landing on top of it.

She looks down to see she had bumped into Neji and his face held a smirk.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"As if!" she quickly gets up hearing Temari's footsteps getting closer, and makes sure to step on Neji's stomach.

He sits up and watches as the two girls continue chasing each other and Dash still running away from Naruto and Kankuro.

The chasing stopped once Gaara got the ball back and Temari knocked Tenten to the ground and sat on her for about 5 minutes. All gathered at the table and decided to have lunch, good thing they were having BBQ.

After the burgers and hot dogs were cooked and after Neji complained why they were eating 'crap' everyone dug in. Dash was lying down by Tenten's feet he was tried after so much running.

Everyone was talking making jokes it was a good time even Neji found him smiling just a little. The good time ended when a guy walked up to Tenten, "hey cutie that's a nice Pit you got."

She looks at him straight in the eye "he's not for sale and he's neutered so get lost."

The guy puts his hands up in surrender and walks off mumbling "would've been a good one."

All glare and the guys back with the exception of Neji and Hinata who were just confused.

"So what was that about?" Neji asked

"It's nothing Hyuga don't worry about" snapped Tenten she goes back to eating. Neji glares at her but says nothing it seemed like a touchy subject.

The sun has almost completely set, night fall is coming soon, and it's time to get on home. Temari would be taking Neji and Hinata to their hotel, Gaara and Kankuro would take Shikamaru back to their house, and finally Naruto and Tenten with Dash would be going back to their shared apartment.

All said their good byes and left. After dropping being dropped off at their 5 star hotel Neji and Hinata made their way to their rooms with their luggage. Neji bid Hinata goodnight and went into his room. He dressed for bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling. _"What an interesting day this town is filled with hot chicks. Can't wait to have some fun. Hmmmm Tenten I haven't forgotten about you, you'll want me soon enough I guarantee that."_

With those thoughts Neji drifts to sleep.

**So I'm really not sure where this story is going. My opinion about Pit Bulls is they are sweet dogs that are given a bad rep by those who abuse them and force them to fight. Anyway leave me a review or PM me tell me what you think or what you think should happen because I really don't know where this story is going. Thanks everyone reviews make me smile. There ages I'm thinking around their early 20's and I know Konoha and Suna are much further apart I just made the distance shorter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I didn't think this story would get so many reviews and alerts on the first chapter. Since I got so many and I thank each and every person who did you guys are awesome :D I decided to update this story again. I won't be abandoning any of my stories it just may take a while to update them all so bear with me. Anyway here is the next chapter! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing really wish I had a dollar at least…**

Morning has come again and Neji has just woken up. He stretches and gets ready for the day taking a shower brushing his teeth, all that good stuff. After dressing he exits his room and heads to the dining area of the hotel to grab some breakfast. He spots Hinata already eating and sits with her after grabbing his food.

"Good morning Hinata."

"G-Good morning Neji."

"Where's Uncle?"

"He h-had business to attend t-to."

He nods and both silently finish their breakfast. Hinata looks at her cousin, "Neji what w-will you be doing t-today?"

"Grab one of the company's cars and drive around maybe make some new friends" he says with a smirk.

Hinata sighs "I t-think I'll call Shikamaru and s-see what they are going t-to do."

"Have fun with that Hinata I'll see you later." Neji gets up and walks to the parking lot. Picking the car that would catch any person's attention he goes with the Chevy Camaro Bumblebee style.

With a roar from the engine Neji takes a drive through the city. Hours later Neji just finished getting another girls number, he was at a park the temperature has dropped since the morning. Neji was leaning on the car smirking and winking at girls that walked by.

Neji scans the park and spots a girl with short shorts, tank top, hair in twin buns, and a dog. This girl seemed very familiar to him but thought nothing of it. Without a second thought Neji walks to the girl, "hey there sexy lady."

The girl turns around "Neji?"

Neji widens his eyes a little "Tenten?"

"Um what are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing dressed like that?"

She rolls her eyes "taking Dash for a run."

"You know something tells me your dressing like this to get my attention." He moves closer to her.

"Your ego has officially gone to Mars."

"Why don't we go back to my hotel so we can get to know each other better."

"Ha! In your dreams Hyuga." She pushes Neji out the way and continues walking.

Neji catches up to her and puts his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to his body.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We both know you want me so let's drop the act and have some fun."

Tenten simply pushes his arm away "go away."

"Hard to get love it."

"I doubt you know the meaning of love."

"Does that matter?"

"Why don't you go flirt with someone else me and Dash need a few more laps."

"I would but you're going to miss me."

"Oh God" mumbles Tenten and takes off running. Neji watches her leave and smirks he goes back to the car and starts following Tenten. At first Tenten thought nothing of it until on the second lap around the park, she came to a stop so did the car.

She glares at the car "what the hell do you want!"

He makes the engine roar then opens the passenger door. She puts on a smile, walks to the car and leans in.

"Fuck off" she slams the door walks to a nearby bench and sits down. Another jogger passes by with his dog and Dash gets excited. He pulls on his leash and starts barking, this scared the jogger and quickly ran from Dash. Nearby people noticed Dash and began to gather their belongings and moved to a different location.

Dash looks at the retreating figures then looks up at Tenten as if asking her what he did wrong. Tenten sighs and pets him, "it's alright boy."

Another person walking their dog comes by but once the owner sees Dash she quickly turns around and heads the other direction.

Tenten sighs knowing Dash just got his feelings hurt again.

"He sure is good at making people run away."

To Tenten's dismay Neji sits next to her on the bench. She glares at him "I thought you finally left."

He chuckles a little "can't get rid of me that easily."

"Apparently not." Silence falls between the two as they just sit there watching cars drive by. Neji looks at Tenten she is petting Dash who has his head on her lap.

"Why did you choose him?"

Tenten stays silent then says "he saved me from a drunken idiot."

"How so?"

"If I knew you more or liked you just the slightest bit I would tell you."

Neji frowns "you really don't like me?"

"Nope I can't stand your kind."

He raises an eyebrow "my kind?"

"Players duh."

"What's wrong with having some fun?"

"Why do you keep trying to flirt with me?"

"You're interesting."

"Nice to know." She takes out her phone and texts Naruto to pick her up.

"Who are you texting?"

"My boyfriend" came Tenten's sarcastic reply.

"I don't think so" he wraps his arm around her shoulder again "you will be mine and no other guy can have you."

Tenten pushes him away which causes Dash to move his head. "Hyuga I am no one's property!"

Dash senses Tenten's anger growls at Neji. Luckily Naruto and Tenten don't too far from the park so Naruto got there pretty quick. He honks the horn of the car Tenten glares at Neji one more time before heading to the car. Neji watches as she and Dash get into the car and drive away. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, _"she's a tough one to crack. Well I do like a challenge."_

His ringing phone snaps him out of his thoughts he sees that Shikamaru is calling.

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey were kicking back at Temari's house why don't you come?"

"No thanks I already have plans for tonight."

"You gonna start with the first number you got or the last one?"

"That is for me to know, I'll see you around."

"Don't get an STD."

Neji rolls his eyes "later Nara."

"Careful Hyuga" with that Neji hangs up and calls the first girl he saw today. After that he goes back to the hotel to get ready.

**Temari's House**

Temari was in her kitchen making about 20 sandwiches knowing her brothers and Naruto, they all eat like pigs. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and she smiles a little.

There was silence as Temari was still preparing lunch and Shikamaru giving her kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"Why aren't you with the rest in the living room?"

"Your brothers are killing each other in a video game with Tenten and Dash cheering, while Naruto and Hinata are in their own little world talking."

"So you thought you could sneak in a little time for us?"

"There was a lot of catching up with your brothers we didn't spend much time together last night."

She turns around still in his embrace "awww miss me did we Nara?"

He answers with a kiss and Temari responses by wrapping her arms around his neck. As luck would have it their kiss scene was cut short when a chorus of "ewww" "gross" and "get a room" was heard. Both turn to see Kankuro, Naruto, and Gaara looking at them.

"What the hell do you guys want?"

Kankuro puts his hands up in defense "were just checking if the sandwiches are done yet."

"Ya! We're starving here!" To emphasize his point Naruto grabs his growling stomach.

Temari rolls her eyes and moves the guys take the plate full of sandwiches and return to the living room. She looks up at Shikamaru "if we don't go out now all the food will be gone."

Shikamaru sighs irritable "I know."

Temari smiles at his frustration and gives him a quick kiss. She then grabs 4 bags of chips, "hey Shika mind getting the soda that's on the table?"

"Sure no prob."

He grabs 6 packs of Coca Cola, Sprite, and Grape. All settle in the living room watching movies on TV. Temari and Shikamaru are cuddling on one couch; Tenten and Dash are lying on the floor. Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, and Hinata are all sitting on the big couch.

Everyone was having a good time and the movie selection wasn't bad some were new others a little older. They watched Fast Five, Limitless, and Resident Evil: After Life.

They were munching on food when Hinata calls to Tenten, "umm T-Tenten?"

"Hmm" she looks at Hinata her mouth full of food.

"What w-was Neji doing w-when you saw h-him?"

Tenten swallows her food "oh he was hitting on me, followed me like a stalker, and finally called me his property. So basically he ruined my day."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Geez is that why you were so pissed when I picked you up?"

"Yes Naruto that's why."

"I don't see why you don't just kick his ass Ten."

"I would Temari but he's still Hinata's cousin and Shikamaru's friend I'll feel bad afterwards."

Kankuro rolls his eyes "you're silently telling him go ahead and keep messing with me."

Tenten glares at him "oh shut up Kankuro your one to talk."

He smiles "I mess with you out of love" puts his hand over his heart.

She laughs and Gaara throws a pillow at both saying "quite I can't hear the movie."

It wasn't until around 3 am did everyone finally fall asleep. Temari and Shikamaru fell asleep in each other's arms, Tenten hugging Dash on the floor. Kankuro and Gaara ended up on the floor too while Hinata "accidental" fell asleep on Naruto.

It was a relaxing day only thing Hinata forgot to call Neji to make sure he was alright, and to tell him she was ok.

Everyone slept in till almost noon the sound of Hinata's phone ringing is what woke everyone.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ri-_

"Oh my God! Whose phone is ringing? Answer it!" after that Temari grabs a pillow and covers her head trying to silence the sound.

Kankuro and Gaara groan from the ground the yelling of their sister woke them up. Dash was already awake and he licks Tenten's face so she can get up. Naruto and Shikamaru on the other hand were deep sleepers so none of the noise bothered them.

Hinata groggily opens her eyes once her vision comes to focus she notices she fell asleep on Naruto. She backs away and covers her face with her hands, her face feels like it's on fire. Then she spots her phone on the floor she picks it up and sees she has 30 missed calls from Neji and other 30 from her father.

At this point everyone is awake somewhat. Naruto and Shikamaru were the only ones half asleep still.

Hinata calls Neji, "Hinata! Where are you! Where have you been?"

"C-Calm down Neji I-I'm fine."

"Hinata its noon and we haven't heard from you!"

"I-I stayed the n-night at Temari's h-house."

"Well why the hell didn't you call or ask her to take you home!"

She sighs "S-Shikamaru said you had gone o-out and I knew you would bring s-someone over and Neji all I wanted was a d-decent sleep without any umm well you k-know from your room."

"Never mind that just come back to the hotel." Neji hangs up.

Hinata sighs again then notices everyone looking at her, she blushes.

Tenten whistles "wow poor Hinata, Neji's more of a pig then I thought."

Temari nods "you can stay here if you want."

"T-Thank you T-Temari and umm could you p-please take m-me back?"

"Ya sure lets go now before I change my mind."

Hinata says her good byes and that she had a nice time, Temari gets a quick kiss from Shikamaru, both girls leave the house.

They arrive at the entrance of the hotel and Temari looks at Hinata "you look like a 15 year old girl who got caught sneaking out her house."

Hinata blushes "f-father and Neji are v-very protective."

"I can just imagine what will happen when we go clubbing."

Hinata's eyes widen a little "c-clubbing?"

"Ya but don't worry we'll wait a few days for your dad to calm down because I'm sure Neji will want to come."

She nods thanks Temari once more and exits her car. She takes a breath and walks into the hotel waiting for a lecture from both Neji and her father.

**End so what do you think? Please leave me a review or PM and tell me what you thought or any ideas what should happen. For instance when they do go clubbing I was thinking Tenten could have a friend who she can use to get Neji jealous and angry for always hitting on her. Any thoughts on who that friend could be? Reviews always make me smile :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This story is getting a lot more reviews/alerts/favorites than any other of my stories. I'm happy so many like it :D! I have fun writing this story, so here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada sadly :(**

Upon arriving at the hotel Hinata got a very long and boring lecture from her father as well as Neji. Now she really did feel like a 15 year old girl again, being grounded and couldn't leave her room unless she has to eat.

Poor Hinata was bored all she did was look out her window and see the beautiful beach. She watched everyone have fun bathing in the sun or playing in the water. Today was her third day being on lockdown, she is sitting on her bed and flipping through the channels on the flat screen that hung on the wall.

She jumped surprised when her phone began to ring. She looks at the caller ID but doesn't recognize the number, hesitantly she answers.

"H-Hello?"

"Please tell me this is your number Hinata."

"….Temari?"

"Yes! Thank God it's you!"

"H-How did you g-get my number?"

"Trust me it wasn't easy Tenten had to go undercover and ask your cousin."

Hinata sighs "h-he would give the wrong n-number right?"

"Yes that freaking retard all so Tenten would just talk to him. I swear I almost beat the crap out of him."

Hinata giggles "you s-scared him right?"

"I'll go into detail later when we meet you and your dumbass cousin at the beach."

"B-But I can't-"

"No worries I also got Neji to talk to your dad. We're all going to the beach that's behind your hotel."

Hinata blushes and becomes nervous "I-I-I don't w-wear b-bathing suits o-often. I-I-I didn't b-bring one."

"Girl we have you covered no worries, Tenten and me will see you in 20."

"I-I-I don't know."

"You're going and nothing is gonna change that."

"B-But-"

"No buts we're in the car now, I gotta go can't talk and drive at the same time I don't need any more tickets."

Before Hinata could response Temari had already hung up. She looks at her phone and sighs she saves Temari's number, but then she blushes and begins to panic a little.

"_What if father sees me? He would never approve."_ Then another thought came to her and she turned bright red _"w-what if N-Naruto goes?"_

She covers her face in her hands and lies down. She stays like that until she hears barking and knocking at her door some time later.

She gets up walks to the door and opens it. Dash rushes in dragging Tenten in then Temari walks in. Tenten uses the counter from the kitchen to balance and stop herself.

"Easy boy! You break something and I have to pay for it." Dash looks at her head tilted as if saying 'really?'

Hinata giggles shutting the door and Tenten smiles at her.

"Alright Hinata we brought many bathing suits you can choose from." Temari hold up a bag.

Hinata blushes "um I'm n-not s-sure."

"Come on Hinata it'll be fun." Tenten says with a smile and Dash barks to support her.

"Look we're not gonna force you to wear anything you're not comfortable with."

"A-Alright."

"Sweet!"

"I'll change first you two can pick through the bag." Temari grabs her stuff but realizes Hinata's "room" is gigantic. She then looks around they were currently where the kitchen is which is the entrance of her "room."

"Uh Hinata wear can I find the bathroom?"

"This isn't a room this kitchen is bigger than my living room and kitchen combined!"

"Tenten everything is bigger than your guys apartment."

"That's not the point."

"Um g-guys?"

"Oh sorry Hinata please lead the way before I get lost in this enormous 'room'."

Both girls and Dash follow Hinata out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. Dash sees her gigantic bed he runs to it, causing Tenten to fall on her face.

Dash happily makes himself comfortable and lies down in the center of the bed. Tenten stands up rubbing her face, Temari laughs and Hinata can't help but laugh a little too.

Tenten glares at them then looks at Dash "bad boy." He barks then rolls on his back clearly enjoying the softness of the bed.

"T-Temari the bathroom is r-right there." She points to a door.

"Alright that door next to what I assume is your freaking closet." She walks in.

Tenten looks at her "alright lets-"

"Come on! This isn't a bathroom it's the size of my damn living room!" was Temari's cry from the bathroom.

Tenten laughs "anyway let's find a bathing suit for us Hinata."

Hinata nod hesitantly, Tenten grabs the bag and dumps its contents onto the foot of the bed.

Tenten rummages through until she finds what she is looking for. Once Temari stepped out of the bathroom Tenten walks in.

Temari is wearing a two piece bathing suit its purple with white designs. **(There's a reason I don't describe clothes I'm terrible at fashion. I'm lucky I can match my clothes….barely just use your imagination)**

Tenten comes out the bathroom with a two piece as well only hers is orange. Hinata is the last to change and she goes with something that covers more. She goes with a spaghetti strap top and a skirt that goes mid-thigh (still a bathing suit).

"We look sexy." Tenten says with a smile.

"Um Neji-"

"Don't worry about him I have a special friend coming."

"You brought Kiba?"

"Of course."

"W-Who's Kiba?"

"Basically he flirts with Tenten and she flirts back, friends with benefits basically."

"I love the guy what can I say."

"Anyway let's go and surprise the boys."

Tenten grabs Dash's leash getting him to jump off the bed and the girls exit the room. The beach was behind the hotel so it was about a 5 minute walk. The girls see the guys and walk to them.

"Hello boys' sexy women coming through."

All the guys turn to see the girls, Shikamaru frowns "must you show so much skin woman?"

"Oh relax" she throws the sun block at him "I'll make you happy. Would you mind putting some on my back?" she gives him a teasing smile.

He didn't need to be told twice. Hinata was starting to feel self-conscience some guys were giving her looks and smiling at her. She blushes when Naruto looks at her and smiles.

"Hey Hinata you look good!"

"T-Thank y-you" her face resembles a tomato.

"You ok your red…need some sun block? I can help you put some on if you want."

Hinata just turned a darker shade of red if that was possible. Naruto looked confused and crosses his arms, "Hinata?"

Luckily for her Temari comes to her rescue and pushes him toward her brothers saying "what happen to volley ball?"

Hinata breaths and Temari gives her a look. "You like him."

"N-No I d-d-don't."

"It's written all over your face."

"M-Maybe a l-little."

She puts an arm around her shoulder "that's sweet most people don't like him."

With Tenten, she had gotten a damp rag and wrapped it around Dash's neck, so he wouldn't over heat.

"I assume you need with help with your back too?"

Tenten sighs and looks to see Neji in his swimming trucks and a smirk on his face. She looked at his muscular chest and arms.

"_Of course this bastard has muscles stop staring!"_

She shakes her head and puts on a smile "I do but don't worry I'm waiting for someone."

"Who would that be?"

"None of your damn business." She grabs a tennis ball from her bag, throws it into the water, and lets Dash off his leash.

"Is that safe?"

"Dash wouldn't harm anyone jackass."

"Not that. Is he a good swimmer?"

"Oh. Yea he loves the water; he can swim for around 45 minutes."

"I didn't know Pit Bulls were good swimmers."

"It depends on the dog Neji. See he's a good swimmer and he's not a monster. Not most people would know that."

"Most people don't trust killers."

"Pit Bulls are not killers! See it's that ignorance that gives them a bad rep!" Before Neji could respond Dash comes back with the ball and shakes off the water. Tenten smiles, pets him, and throws the ball a litter further this time.

"Neji!"

Both Neji and Tenten turn to see a blonde chick walking towards them.** (No not Ino)**

"Great company now you can leave me alone."

Neji glares at her a little and she just smiles. The girl walks up to Neji and throws her arms around his neck.

"Hey why didn't you call me?"

"I lost your number."

"No problem I'll put it in your phone."

Tenten couldn't help but snicker at the look on Neji's face. The girl turns and glares at Tenten, "who the hell are you?"

"Oh no one you need to worry about I was just leaving."

Dash comes back and again shakes off the water and the blonde wasn't too happy about that. "Hey! Watch that mutt!"

"Dash isn't a mutt!"

Dash was a sweet dog and loved meeting new people and animals. He just gets over excited and that scares a lot of people. Dash doesn't know his own strength. So when he saw the blonde he saw a new friend.

He drops the ball at her feet and barks wagging his tail. He keeps barking and jumps around the blonde. The blonde tried to push him away but Dash just thought she was playing with him.

He jumps again and his paws land on her stomach accidentally scratching her. She screams and kicks Dash away. Dash yelps tucks his tail between his legs and hides behind Tenten's legs.

"What the hell! You kicked my dog!" Tenten kneels and hugs Dash trying to comfort him.

"He attacked me! Those dogs should be put down!"

"It was an accident you bimbo!"

"You need to leave now." Neji glared at the blonde.

"But Neji-"

"Now" his tone was cold and serious.

The blonde 'humphs' glares at Tenten and Dash once more and storms off. Neji looks down to see Dash placed his head on Tenten's lap and Tenten petting him.

He stood there not knowing what to say he wasn't good with this kind of stuff. He looks at the sand and sees the ball he picks it up.

"Hey Dash."

Said dog looks up and sees his ball he wags his tail. Neji throws it into the water and Dash barks running after it.

Neji blinks "that was fast."

Tenten laughs a little "he's a giant push over but he shakes off his sadness quick."

"That's normal?"

"One thing this breed is known for. You can kick them down and treat them like crap but they can always shake it off and walk up to you with their open hearts." Dash comes back and places the ball in front of Neji, wagging his tail.

A loud bark is heard and a huge white dog is running toward Neji and Tenten. Dash sees his friend and starts barking madly, wagging his tail a hundred miles an hour.

Tenten smiles "he's here."

The big white dog is accompanied by a young man with brown hair, red tattoos of triangles on his face, and he is wearing swimming trunks. The brown head greets all the guys, Temari and Hinata. He sees Tenten grins and walks to her.

"Hey there sexy."

"Hey Kiba."

The two dogs greet each other like any dog; they sniff each other before they begin to play.

"Kiba I was waiting for you."

"Ya baby sorry to keep you waiting."

She laughs "need some help putting sun block on my back."

Kiba grins more "say no more I got you" wraps an arm around her waist.

Both walk off with their dogs following them, leaving Neji standing there like an idiot. He glares at Kiba's back, _"what the hell? I just helped her dog and she ignores me. That bastard."_

He follows them back to where the rest are at. Kiba is rubbing sun block on Tenten's back and Neji is glaring at both of them.

"N-Neji?"

He turns to find his cousin looking at him. "What is it Hinata?"

"I don't u-understand why you're s-so angry Neji. All you d-do is get them in b-bed and then have n-nothing to do w-with them."

He says nothing just crosses his arms, Hinata continues "I-I think you've met y-your match. S-Some finally doesn't w-want you."

He just stares at Hinata she smiles at him a little then goes and sits next to the girls. Neji scowls but then Naruto comes and drags him to their volley ball game.

"I'm not playing."

"Too bad we need another player since Kiba came."

"Wait he's playing?"

"Yup he's on the other team with Gaara and Shikamaru."

"Alright I'll play." Neji says with a smirk.

It's a three on three game the teams are Naruto, Neji, and Kankuro. The other team being Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru. The girls are sitting on towels on the sidelines with their snacks and drinks. The two dogs were given a rope so they were laying tug a war. They were pretty evenly matched, Dash has the strength but Akamaru, Kiba's dog was bigger than him.

"Let's go Shika! Don't be lazy for once and you'll get a nice gift later!" He just smirks at her and nods.

"Let's go Kiba! Flex those muscles!" He grins at Tenten and flexes his arm muscles, she laughs.

Kiba looks across the net to Neji "hey man names Kiba sorry for the late introduction needed to help my lady."

Neji just scoffs and Kiba shrugs his shoulders. Naruto has the ball so her starts the game and serves it. After an hour of playing the game was very intense and funny the guys were always competitive so the calls and dives to save the ball were very humorous. The girls for the most part were talking among themselves, Temari telling the story of how she threatened Neji.

"So what I did was grab him by the collar and stared in right in the eye. Then I said I would make sure he would never have kids or sex with any girls if it was the last thing I did."

Even though Tenten had already heard the story that didn't stop her form laughing her ass off and Hinata was laughing too. When the story was over the girls turned their attention to the game and began yelling at them to get the ball or yelling that they sucked.

Neji was trying to get Tenten's attention while playing he tried showing off his skills but nothing worked. She always cheered for Kiba well she cheered for everyone but him, that really annoyed him.

More than once Neji had purposely hit Kiba with the ball, at first Kiba just laughed it off. Then he noticed Neji was doing it on purpose and he wasn't happy.

The ball again hit Kiba in the face this time that was it "ok man what the hell is your problem?"

Neji says nothing which caused Kiba to get angry. "Hey ass monkey I'm talking to you."

"Take it easy man." Naruto tried to calm him.

"I just want to know what the hell his problem is."

"I have no problem with you idiot."

"Then why the hell do you keep hitting me with the ball?"

"Not my fault you can't see it."

"Just because Tenten won't give you a glance doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. Don't look surprised she told me everything I was trying to be nice."

"Like I give a damn what you were trying to do."

"If we were somewhere else I'd kick your ass."

"Kiba! Knock it off." Tenten yells at him.

Neji snorts "you kick my ass? That's funny because I'd send you to the hospital."

"I think it's time to go" came Shikamaru's reply.

With that everyone began to gather their things, Temari and Tenten give a hug good bye to Hinata. Tenten sends Neji one last glare over her shoulder before putting Dash on his leash and walking away with Temari.

Hinata and Neji watch everyone walk away then she turns to him, "let's head back inside."

"You go I'm going to hang back."

She sighs and shakes her head "sleeping with another girl won't make you feel any better."

He says nothing and Hinata takes that as her cue and head back inside. Neji makes sure she goes in the hotel safely before walking off to find a potential date for the evening.

**There you go I have a lot of inspiration when I listen to music. Jealousy is rising so is the intensity. I want to thank everyone who reviewed on who I should use to make Neji jealous, I decided with Kiba. So leave me a review and tell me what you think. Reviews make me smile :). **

**Also I will need some help for when they go to the club. Clothes I just don't want to say they wear dresses or they look pretty same for the guys. PM or leave a review on what they should wear. Thanks everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! School is leaving me no time to update -.-'. I'm having a lot more hw then I would think. Anyway here is this chapter hope you all enjoy and thanks to all who review this story! :D This will be a happy chapter for Dash.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

Tenten was lying on her couch, yesterday was a disaster. Freaking Neji it was his entire fault, him and his huge ego. Well it's not her fault Neji doesn't know how to play well with others.

She sighs and rolls onto her stomach. She sees Dash lying next to the couch, bored not moving. He just has his head on his paws staring into space. It's often said dogs can feel their owners emotions and act the same way. So that's how she looks like a bored zombie.

No use in lying around bored time to get up and do something. She goes into her room and changes into her dog "play clothes." She was going to the dog park so Dash could play with his dog buddies.

She changes into some Capri's, tank top, and her running shoes. Dash sees her getting ready and barks happily. He grabs his leash off the counter and waits patiently by the door, leash in his mouth.

Tenten fixes her buns and looks in the mirror. Giving herself the ok she yells to Naruto that she was leaving.

"Need a ride?" Naruto was too much of a nice guy to let anyone he knew walk.

"No thanks I need the walk to clear my head. Plus its Dash's exercise too."

"Ok just call if you want me to pick you up."

She nods puts Dash's leash on and both head out the door. The dog park was a bit far but that didn't bother Tenten or Dash.

Walking Dash was always an experience people would either walk away scared, pet Dash, or didn't give a crap. Most people knew who she was when she walked with Dash.

15 minutes into their walk Tenten sees Neji walk out a Starbucks.

"_Crap"_ she was going to turn around when Dash barks, getting Neji's attention. They caught each other's gaze, and then Neji breaks the eye contact and walks away. At first Tenten stands there dumbfounded before she gets angry.

"_Oh hell no!"_ She storms after him.

"Hey asshole!"

Neji ignores her takes a sip from his coffee and keeps walking. This causes Tenten to get furious, "I know you can hear me don't play dumb!"

Neji again chooses to ignore her and keeps walking. Tenten keeps following him "don't ignore me Neji! Neji damn it!"

He sighs Tenten was causing a scene, people started to stare at the two. He stops walking and looks at her "what?"

"Don't 'what' me you prick! First you start a fight with Kiba yesterday now you completely ignore me!"

"I would think you wouldn't want to see me."

"Your damn right I don't!"

"Then why are you following me if you don't want to see me?"

Tenten opens her mouth but then closes it. Why was she following him? She was mad at him, what did she want an apology?

Dash sensed his friend getting upset; he whines and licks her hand. She pets him to reassure him she was fine.

"If it makes you feel any better I apologize for my behavior yesterday."

"Well it doesn't" she storms pass him. Instead of going straight she turns right, this confuses Dash. He tries to pull Tenten the other direction knowing she is going the wrong way. She yanks on the leash a little letting him know that they were going right not straight.

Neji sighs and continues to walk. _"I don't understand her at all. I knew she wouldn't want to see me yet she gets mad when I leave her alone. This woman is so confusing. One of the many reasons why I don't apologize."_

He continues his walk while drinking his coffee. Something catches his eye he turns to look behind him, and sees Tenten run past him. He looks at her running back in confusion. Where was Dash? Why was she running?

He looks behind him once more and sees Dash running toward him doughnut in his mouth. Dash stops next to him and places the doughnut in his hand. He takes off after Tenten without a second glance at Neji.

He looks down at the doughnut in confusion just then someone yells at him.

"Hey you there don't move."

Neji looks up and to his surprise he sees a police officer with blood on his nose and top lip.

"I need you to come with me."

Neji looks down at the doughnut then looks down the sidewalk where Tenten and Dash had ran past him. He puts the pieces together and understands.

The cop walks closer to Neji and he had come up with a plan.

"There's a man robbing a store."

The cop turns around and Neji takes this chance to run.

"Hey! Stop! Come back!"

Neji ran in the same direction as Tenten and didn't take long to catch up with her. He was an athlete in high school and still worked out. Never had he meant a fit girl before though. Once he caught up with her and Dash he calls to her, "Tenten."

She turns to look at him "don't scare me I thought you were a cop."

"Only natural seeing how you assaulted a cop."

"I didn't assault him! It was an accident!"

"He had a bloody nose."

"Accident!"

"Both of you stop before I call back up!"

"Holy shit!" This causes Tenten to run faster and Dash isn't too far behind her. Neji keeps up with her too.

"_Of course I'd hit the only fit cop in Suna!"_ Tenten sees the dog park and sees her chance to get away.

With a quick glance at the street she crosses it in the middle of traffic. Dash trusts her and runs after her. Neji stops and just stares at her and the dog running through the cars somehow avoiding get crushed by the traffic. He looks at the cop then runs after her even if this is against his better judgment. Cars slam on the brakes and honk at the two people and dog running through the street.

Cars almost hit each other which cause a block for the cop. Tenten doesn't stop running until she reaches the middle of the dog park. She drops to her knees and catches her breath.

Dash sits next to her panting and Neji stops also. He looks down at her, "you're insane."

"Why thank you this is a normal thing for us right boy?"

He looks at her then licks her face. She giggles and gives him a kiss on the side of his head. She hugs him and Dash is wagging his tail. She looks over her shoulder and sees the cop talking to the other people at the park.

She panics, quickly stands and pushes Neji with herself into a bush. She lands on top of him behind the bush. Dash follows them behind the bush; he thinks they're playing a game. Tenten looks at Neji to see him with a smirk.

"Well Tenten I've never done it behind a bush but if you insist."

"Shut up" she hisses and covers his mouth with her hand. After a few minutes Tenten cautiously lifts her head, she finds the coast is clear. She sighs in relief and stands up.

"Ok you can stand now."

"Well this is an interesting trip."

She laughs "well if you want boring don't hang out with me."

He smirks "I like interesting."

She rolls her eyes "of course you do."

Dash barks happily and runs to meet his dog buddy.

"So why did you hit the cop?"

"This is what happened."

_Flashback_

_After turning Tenten and Dash continue walking. Tenten was still angry with Neji and didn't notice her shoelace untie. Dash steps on the lace and almost makes Tenten fall. She sighs irritably and tires her shoe but she doesn't have a good grip on the leash. She also didn't notice Dash walking away to the smell of fresh doughnuts. Once she stands up she feels someone put a hand on her shoulder._

_Her instincts kick in and does the most logically thing, she swings her elbow back and made contact. She hears someone grunt in pain and looks down to see a cop holding his nose. She gasp and looks around to find Dash, she see Dash's head in a doughnut box. She panics and takes the leash off of him, "run boy!"_

_With that Tenten takes off, before Dash leaves he places a doughnut on the officers face. He grabs another doughnut and runs after Tenten._

"That's what happened."

"So he put the doughnut in my hand to make it seem like I did it."

Tenten laughs nervously and scratches the back of her head. "Ya I may have taught him to do that."

Neji shacks his head with a small smile "amazing."

"Hey you're in as much trouble as I am."

"Excuse me?"

"You ran away from a cop you didn't cooperate with what he said."

"…"

"Exactly"

Before Neji could respond Tenten yells "Spike!"

A brindle boxer with cropped ears and a docked tail runs to Tenten. He jumps around her which causes Tenten to fall onto the ground.

"Easy Spike" Tenten says through giggles, Spike was licking her. Since he had no long tail he was waging his butt. Though Tenten didn't mind she was having a hard time trying to get Spike off of her.

Neji notices this and grabs Spike by his collar and gently pulls him back. What he didn't expect was Spike to turn around and knock him down. He got dirty paws on his chest and many kisses form Spike.

Neji manages to push Spike away and sit up. Spike goes back to play fight with Dash. Neji wipes of the doggy drool from his face with a sour look on his face. He hears laughing and looks to see Tenten holding her sides and laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Y-You" Tenten was trying to breath from laughing so hard.

"I don't live with dogs."

"It shows" Tenten had calmed down but had a huge smile on her face.

"It's not funny."

"Your right, it's hilarious."

More barking was heard and Tenten turns to see a white Shih Tzu running toward her.

"Shadow!"

He runs onto her lap she ruffles his fur and gives him a kiss on the side of the head. He came with his tug-o-war rope in his mouth. She puts him down and he joins in playing with Spike and Dash. Since it was hot in Suna Shadow's owners keep his coat short him so he won't overheat with all his fur.

Tenten looks around "where's O.J.?"

She whistles "O.J.!"

A few seconds pass before an English Bulldog comes walking.

"O.J.!" He is a fawn English Bulldog with the brown on his back. He had white on his face and front right paw, brown legs and a brown spot on top of his eye. It looks like someone just slapped brown on top of his eye.

He comes grunting over to Tenten she coos and hugs the chubby dog. O.J.'s owners try to keep him fit and on a good diet so he can have a healthy and long life. That doesn't stop from him being a cute chubby dog you just want to cuddle with.

She lets go of O.J. and he goes off with the rest of his dog buddies. Tenten smiles and looks at the four playing together.

"What an odd group of friends."

"Ya they're all goof balls with giant heats and so cute."

For a while the two just sat there watching Dash and Spike play fight and Shadow would nip at their feet. O.J. sat on the side lines and watched he was the referee.

O.J. had the rope in his mouth and Dash goes and tugs on the other end. Since O.J. was a big boy Dash couldn't get O.J. off his big butt. So Spike comes and distracts O.J. by jumping all around him.

O.J. let's go off the rope and Dash runs off with the rope. Spike and Shadow run after him, leaving O.J. walking after them.

Tenten looks at Neji "you know if you acted like this all the time you would be a decent guy."

"Does that mean I'm getting somewhere with you?"

"Not in my pants Hyuga."

"I didn't mean that."

"Sure you didn't." Neji takes this time to look around the park. It was nice and calm with a bunch of dogs he's never seen before.

He spots the cop from earlier and grabs Tenten. He throws them behind the bush.

"What the-"

"Shhh" Neji covers her mouth.

Neji moves some leaves out the way so the cop could be seen. Tenten's eyes widen a little and nods. Neji removes his hand and Tenten's mouths a 'thanks.' He just nods and both wait for the cop to leave again.

Once the cop left again both stand up again.

"That was close. Quick thinking Neji."

"You thought my intensions meant something else didn't you."

Tenten looks away with a slight blush; she didn't want to admit he was right. Neji sits down under the shade of the tree. Tenten does the same thing.

"I don't see how you can live in this heat."

"You get used to it a little but you also know what time to go out or when to stay in."

"It's too hot in this place."

Tenten looks to see a sweaty Neji and she stands. He looks up at her, "what?"

"You're dying I'll be right back."

Neji raises and eyebrow "where are you going?"

"Don't worry I'll be back with some nice and cool."

He doesn't question her and she leaves. He sighs and turns to see the four dogs interacting with some other dogs. He leans his head against the trunk of the tree and closes his eyes. After some time he feels something very cold touching his cheek. It felt very nice he opens his eyes and turns his head.

There in Tenten's hand was an ICEE, she was drinking one too. He takes it from her and with a quick thanks he drinks. She sits back down next to him.

"I accept your apology form earlier."

Neji looks at her with slight surprise, "really?"

"Turns out you can be a decent guy when you want." She says with a shrug.

"Glad you think so."

"I have a feeling that cop isn't gonna leave until he finds us."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw him when I went to get the ICEE's."

"Great."

"I'll call Temari to see if she can save us." She takes out her phone and calls Temari. The call went straight to voicemail. She tries again but gets the same results.

"Damn she doesn't answer."

**At Temari's house**

Shikamaru and Temari were wrapped in her bed sheets after certain activity. Both their phones forgotten on the floor along with their clothes. Hands intertwined they finally spending some time alone together.

"Waiting for this weren't you lazy?" Temari says with a teasing smile.

"Worth the wait." He gives her a kiss.

She smiles "round two already? Aren't we excited?"

He chuckles "hey I want to ask you something." He turns to grab something out of his pant pocket.

Temari looks curiously at his back _"wonder what he's gonna ask?"_

He turns back and looks at her, something in his hand.

"You're the most troublesome women I've meet next to my mother."

She slightly glares at him "you better be going somewhere with this."

"Of course I am just listen. I got that promotion; you know the one Asuma has been working my ass off for."

She smiles at him "really that's great. See what happens when you're not lazy."

He sighs "ya I get a crap load of work."

"Suck it up." She gives him a kiss.

He smiles "well the promotion comes with more pay and I got myself a better place. Well I think you should move in with me." He opens his hand and shows her a purple key. He takes her hand and places the key on her palm.

Temari was shocked she didn't know what to say. She looks at the key then back to see a nervous Shikamaru. She bit her bottom lip she didn't know what to say. She sighs, "This is my home."

"I want to be with you."

"Why don't you move here then?"

"My job is in Konoha."

"You can't just expect me to leave can you?"

"Why are you being difficult women?"

"I'm not being difficult you're being stubborn."

"The only stubborn one here is you."

"I am not!"

"Why are you afraid to take our relationship further?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"It took a man groping you then me punching him, and a drunken woman sticking her tongue down my throat, for you to go out with me."

She stays silent and stares at the key in her palm.

"I love you Mari."

"I know."

"You know I wouldn't hurt you." His voice softens.

"I-I know."

Shikamaru caresses her cheek "I'm not forcing you to do anything. Just think about it."

Temari closes her eyes, he wouldn't hurt her. She hurt him, he just didn't know it.

**Back to the park**

Tenten sighs "of course the one time I need Temari she decides to jump Shikamaru."

Neji chuckles despite their predicament.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just glad my friend is having fun."

"You glad? Can't be."

"Believe what you may but I'm glad Temari makes Shikamaru happy."

"Of course they both head over heels for each other."

"It's my understanding they once couldn't be in the same room."

Tenten laughs "man those two were always fighting about something. They were worse than two chicks fighting over a guy."

"I can imagine."

"I remember one time Temari got so mad at Shikamaru she cried. She didn't want to punch the wall, instead she yelled and angry tears came out."

"Really?"

"Ya and Dash took it personal. So the next time he saw Shikamaru he wouldn't let him anywhere near Temari. Shikamaru was stuck outside because Dash wouldn't let him in."

"I remember Shikamaru saying something about that."

"Temari let that happen for about 2 days. Then to show Dash that Shikamaru was ok she kissed his cheek and smacked him upside the head."

"Tough love."

"Exactly. So when Shikamaru was sitting on the couch Dash jumps on him and knocks him off the couch. Shikamaru lands hard onto the floor with Dash on his chest. Then Dash gives him kisses and walks off."

"You have a strange dog."

"So what I love him regardless."

"Tell me, what made Temari finally say yes to Shikamaru."

Tenten looks up at the sky. "Well she really didn't say yes because Shikamaru didn't ask. They both liked each other that was obvious they just needed a little push."

"How so?"

"We went clubbing and of course those two were angry with each other. So to get on Shikamaru's nerves Temari dances with a hot guy. Shikamaru was not happy; the guy was basically groping Temari. Next thing I know Shikamaru walks over to them and punches the guy right in the face. Temari yells at Shikamaru and slaps him. Temari walks away and Shikamaru sulks at the bar, poor guy. Some drunken chick starts flirting with him but Temari doesn't see that. She sees the chick all over Shika and storms to them. She yanks the girl off of Shikamaru and yells 'keep your hands off my man! Then she pulls Shikamaru out the club and we didn't see them the rest of the night. We could only guess what happen next. Next day we see the two holding hands, and it's been a fairy tale ever since."

"Well from what I see he only truly smiles when he's with her."

"Like I said it's like a fairy tale or movie."

The sun is setting the trio have been at the dog park the entire day. The cop was still looking for them, which resulted in hiding countless of times. At the end of the day Tenten liked Neji just slightly. Dash had an amazing time with his dog buddies, causing mayhem everywhere.

The trio was walking back to Tenten and Naruto's apartment.

"So can I know how you got Dash?"

"Nope"

Neji frowns "why not?"

"I don't like you enough yet."

"Fine then you owe me a new shirt."

"Excuse me?"

"Your dog friend ruined my shirt so you need to get me a new one."

"You're kidding me! You can just buy a new one!"

"The point is _your_ dog friend ruined my shirt. Plus your dog tried to pin your crime on me."

She didn't know what to say. She sighs "look I'm not rich."

"Don't worry I've already thought of another way for you to pay me back."

She hesitates "what?"

"Simply go out with me."

"Hell no!"

They reached the apartment building. Neji turns to her and shrugs "suit yourself" he turns. He walks off and shouts "I'll send you the bill then."

"Wait!"

He turns and looks at her. She bites her lip and sighs "fine."

"Didn't hear you."

"I said fine!"

"Great I'll call you later." With that he walks off with a huge smirk on his face.

Tenten glares at his retreating figure "stupid asshole" she mumbles under her breath. She and Dash walk in the apartment.

Tenten takes a shower and crashes on her bed. She turns her head to see Dash lying down on his dog bed sleeping. She smiles and closes her eyes, today was a good day.

**There I finally finished this chapter! Yay me! I should be doing hw but I'll do that later. Please review and tell me what you think, reviews make me smile! Since this story is popular would you all be so kind to leave a review, then look at my other stories? Cupcakes for all who do! Thanks again everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much to say but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío.**

After spending the day with Neji, and having been forced to agree to go on a date with him, Tenten needed to see Temari. She puts on black shorts, white tank top, and white sneakers. Dash wasn't in her room that was weird.

Tenten walks out her room and peaks into Naruto's room. His room was a complete mess, but she didn't see Dash. Confused Tenten walks into the small living room to see Dash on the couch looking intensely out the window.

"What's wrong boy?"

Dash is as stiff as a rock, growling at the window.

Tenten looks out the window but doesn't see anything. She shrugs _"It's probably some bird."_

She sends a message to Temari saying she was going to her house. She didn't bother waiting for a reply. Grabbing and putting on Dash's leash, they head outside. Tenten left Naruto a message saying she was going out and was taking his car.

They beginning walking, Tenten notices a group of guys hanging out about three doors down. _"So that's what got Dash on edge."_

Money was tight which is why Naruto and Tenten decided to rent an apartment together. They didn't exactly live in the best neighborhood, so this wasn't a surprise. Dash begins to growl as they get closer to the group. Dash normally liked everyone, but if he feels Tenten is in danger, he goes into protection mode.

Tenten continues to walk calmly, ignoring the guys. If one of them decides to twitch, Dash will leap. They pass the guys without a problem. After there is a good distance away from them, Dash goes back to his playful self.

Both get into Naruto's car and drive to Temari's house. After 15 minutes they arrive. Tenten knocks a couple of times then walks in, no need to wait for someone to answer the door.

"Hello!"

"My room!"

They walk down the hall and enter Temari's room to find her lying in bed.

"Still in bed? Shikamaru's laziness sure is rubbing off on you."

Temari sighs.

"What's wrong?" Dash walks over to Temari, sits in front of her and whines.

Temari manages to smile a little at the caring dog and pets him.

Tenten lies next to her and waits, Temari will talk when she's ready.

It was silent, and Tenten was plotting on how to make her date with Neji terrible.

"_Hmmm I should show up in some sweats and an old T shirt….no he'd expect that. Wait he'll expect me to want to ruin this date. This means he'll expect me to wear sweats and he'll end up wearing them too! Ha but I'll wear something totally different and catch him off guard…but what if he expects that too!"_

She scowls _"stupid Neji and his dam ego."_

"He asked me to move in with him."

Tenten blinks "huh? What?"

"Shikamaru wants me to move in with him."

Tenten sits up with a smile "really! That's awesome!"

Temari frowns "no it's not."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"…..I do?"

Temari stares at her "really?"

When Tenten didn't answer Temari sighs irritably, "why was I so fucking nervous for him to come back?"

"You missed him hella and were-" she stops and her mouth forms an 'O' shape. "I remember."

"Exactly"

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't."

"You're making it worse by waiting so dam long."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"It's better if you tell him then if he finds out some other way!"

"He won't find out!"

"How the hell do you know?!"

Dash starts barking angrily at the two. They stop their arguing and stare at the barking dog. He glares at the two and snorts, they just continue to stare at him.

Temari sighs and mumbles 'sorry.' Tenten lies back down "ya me too."

There was silence which was broken when Dash jumps onto the bed, and lies between them. They smile hug the dog and pet him. He was always the peace maker.

"If I tell him I know I'll break his heart." Temari mumbles.

"It was an accident it's not like you wanted it to happen."

"I can't tell him."

"He'll think something more happen; you're keeping it from him."

"What could be worse than what I already did?!"

"You love that man like crazy and I know he loves you the same way!"

Dash whines and snuggles next to Tenten. She inhales and exhales, trying to calm her anger. They've had this conversation numerous of times, it never ended well.

Temari takes her pillow, covers her face and yells. Tenten places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "things will work out somehow."

Temari hurls her pillow across her room, exhaling she calms down. She turns pets Dash and asks "so we know why I'm in a pissed mood, what's your excuse?"

Tenten frowns "Neji."

"What he do now?"

"Make me agree to go on a date with him."

"How the hell did he do that?"

"We went to the dog park and Spike got his damn shirt dirty."

"Why were you both at the dog park?"

"We bumped into each other on the street."

"Let me guess you did something stupid."

"Hey I didn't know a cop was behind me."

"You hit him didn't you." It was a statement not a question.

"It was an accident he scared me and I just threw my elbow back."

"You hit a cop and I wasn't there what the hell Ten."

"Oh shut up, you know we're bound to do something retarded soon."

Temari laughs "true."

"Help me I don't wanna be alone with him."

"We should get Hinata to get her dad to give him work."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

Temari rolls her eyes "and you call me lazy."

"Hey who's the one with the lazy ass boyfriend?"

"Who's the one with a pervert trying to hit on you every day?"

"Ok truce?"

"Truce" there was silence. Tenten sits up "I need girl time, before I'm off to my doom with that asshole."

"Let's do something then."

"Should we call Hinata?"

"I don't think we want to give her a heart attack. Or ruin her perfect record."

"You're right, next time we'll be good girls and invite her."

"Running shoes?"

"I'm golden."

"Let's go."

Tenten grins and Dash barks happily, all three jump off her bed and leave the house.

**~Time Skip~**

So some people decided to hang out at Temari's house. Right now Shikamaru and Temari were sitting on the one couch, a little distance between them. Neji, Hinata, and Naruto were on the other couch. Tenten and Dash were sitting on the floor; Kankuro and Gaara grabbed chairs from the kitchen.

"You girls went on an adventure huh?"

"Why do you ask Kankuro?"

"Because my dear sister you and Panda ran in here as if the devil were chasing you."

"Shut up Kankuro." Tenten throws a cushion at him.

Kankuro catches it and throws it back, they start a cushion war.

Shikamaru looks at Temari eyebrow raised "that fast huh?"

She smacks his arms "quiet we didn't get arrested…..this time. Plus it was Dash's fault."

"Hey! It was not!" Dash barks in agreement.

"He started chasing a man because he was holding a hot dog."

"That guy threw the whole situation out of proportion."

"You started cursing at the man for calling Dash a 'crazy mutt.'"

Tenten pouts and hugs Dash "but my puppy is a sweat puppy, right boy?"

He licks her face and she giggles.

"Ten you chased the man into the men's bathroom."

"The damn chicken."

"Next thing we know a cop comes up to us and starts saying something about disturbing the peace."

"As long as my car doesn't get impounded again" Naruto crosses his arms.

Tenten sticks her tongue at him while Temari throws a cushion at him.

Shikamaru drapes his arm around Temari's shoulders. He's trying to close the distance between them, but she doesn't move. The group notices the couple has been distant, but chose not to comment.

The guys minus Neji end up in a pointless argument about what type of doughnut is better. Temari gets up and heads to the kitchen for something to drink. Shikamaru decides to follow her. Temari serves herself juice when Shikamaru enters the kitchen. She pays no attention to him and drinks.

"I'm sorry."

Temari almost spits out her juice, she regains her composure.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to get you mad."

"I'm not mad."

"And I'm not a lazy ass."

"I'm not mad ok?" Temari says through gritted teeth.

"Just forget I asked ok?"

"W-What?"

"I know you don't want to move in, sorry I asked"

She stares at him "Shikamaru I'm not mad just a little uneasy that's all."

"Why are you distant with me?"

She bites her lip and looks away, Shikamaru sighs.

"I really didn't think this would upset you this much."

She stays silent; he continues "I understand if you need some time away-"

"Stop"

Shikamaru stares at her, she's glaring at him.

"We're not taking any time apart. We spend too much damn time apart, and I will not waste your time here!"

Before Shikamaru can respond Temari grabs him by the collar "You're not getting away from me that easily Nara!"

"Troublesome" but he's smiling.

Temari smirks before she brings him down and smashes their lips together. Shikamaru doesn't take long to respond back.

Like always their time together aka make out sessions are interrupted.

"Oh God! This is the kitchen not a hotel room!"

They break apart, Temari smiles at her brother.

"Just for that Kankuro we're gonna go crazy on your bed." She grabs Shikamaru's hand.

"Don't you dare Temari!"

She was already going down the hall, Kankuro after them "please not my room!"

A slam is heard and Kankuro comes back holding his cheek. Tenten and Naruto burst out laughing, and Gaara smirks at his brother's misfortune.

Tenten regains her breath "anyway we should play Black Ops so our ears don't have to be tainted."

"You got that right." Kankuro grumbles.

Gaara and Naruto we already setting up the game.

"W-Why do you h-have to play the g-game?"

"Trust me Hinata you don't wanna hear what Temari and Shikamaru are gonna do."

Hinata blushes and Neji smirks.

The game is on and Dash jumps and starts barking.

"What's wrong with your dog now?"

"He knows we're gonna play Nazi Zombies. He thinks when the zombies hit the player it hits me."

Hinata pets the dog to calm him.

"Alright time to kill some zombies!"

"Naruto shut up and put the volume up on the TV not your voice."

"Lighten up Gaara!" He grabs the controller and puts the volume on higher.

"Must the TV be that loud?"

Kankuro chuckles "you've obvious never heard Nara and Temari having sex."

"You'll get use to the TV so you better get that stick out you're ass Neji."

"Very un-lady like Tenten."

"Never said I was lady like."

"Let's play!" Naruto yells impatiently.

Tenten tosses Neji the last controller.

"What-"

"You're playing now let's start."

Naruto, Tenten, Kankuro, and an unwilling Neji are playing Nazi Zombies.

"I don't know how to play."

"It's easy move with this, shoot with this, and aim with this got it?"

Neji just stares at Naruto, "no."

"Try not dying then." Tenten says as she begins to shoot a zombie.

"Forgot to tell you push this down and you stab."

"…."

"Neji don't just stand there!"

Neji frowns and moves his character, Hinata giggles.

Neji has already gone down a few times, upsetting Tenten.

"Neji!"

"What now?"

"Stop going down!"

"Ya dude you suck!"

"Quite Naruto."

"Don't be mad cuz I'm better then you."

"I don't want to play."

"I bet Hinata could play better then you!"

Neji's eyebrow twitches.

"Naruto stop hurting Neji's manly pride."

Naruto and Kankuro laugh, Hinata giggles, and Gaara smirks.

"Alright fine I'll play this stupid game."

**Round 10**

Dash was barking madly at the TV, and the four gamers were really into the game now.

"Where's Juggernaut! Neji get some Juggernaut!"

"What the hell is that?"

"The red drink Neji! Get it!"

"What red drink!" He was getting impatient with him.

"Just follow me Hyuga."

"Which one are you Kankuro?"

"The one who just stabbed you, now come."

"I'm not a damn dog."

**Round 15**

"Where the hell is the box?! I need a better gun!"

"Tenten you're right next to it."

"Oh."

"Whooo ray gun!"

"How the hell do you always get it?"

"Cuz I'm awesome Tenten!"

"Hyuga got the thunder gun."

"That has to be good, the thing is giant."

Tenten shrugs "its ok, now you can blow them away when there's hella chasing us."

Erie child laughter followed by an evil 'bye bye.'

"Damn it!"

"Kankuro!"

"Shut it Naruto!"

"What happen?"

"Kankuro hit the box and got the bear."

"…..?'

"If you get the bear the box moves somewhere else."

"Are you not paying attention Neji? We've been playing for 15 rounds!"

"I'm just staying alive and your screaming is very distracting."

**Round 20**

"Holy crap!"

"Ahhhh!"

"My God that was close!"

"Hn"

By now Dash would get in front of the TV, trying to take the zombies on. Gaara would have to grab him by the collar and move him.

"Kankuro throw a monkey!"

"I'm out!"

"Nooooo!"

"W-Watch out Naruto!"

Naruto gets hit twice but thanks to the Juggernaut he's still alive.

"Hey thanks Hinata!"

"Y-Your w-welcome."

"Neji blast them!"

"I'm a little busy."

"Grenade someone!"

Three responses of "I'm out."

"We're screwed!"

**Round 25**

Since four players are playing, that means four times the zombies. So by now Naruto and Kankuro were down. They were still trying to kill zombies while down, but that only helps for so long. They died and neither Tenten nor Neji could reach them in time.

"Tenten behind you!"

"Ahhh no! Damn!"

Neji was trying to run but zombies were in every direction. He didn't notice two crawlers and he died as well.

"I quit!

"Me too!"

"I hate zombies!"

"Hn"

"What the hell is with all the yelling?"

All turn to see Temari and Shikamaru with raised eyebrows.

"The love birds are back."

"Don't be jealous Kankuro."

"Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"You're not getting any."

Naruto and Tenten laugh at Kankuro.

"Well I would have the decency to not do it with people in the house."

"Whatever bro."

Tenten's phone rings, she answers.

"Hello?...Hey….Sure pick me up at Temari's…Alright bye."

"Who was that?"

"None of your business Naruto. Temari can I borrow some sexy clothes?"

"Let me guess Kiba."

"What gave me away?" she laughs.

"Ya go ahead."

"Thanks. Love ya."

She goes to Temari's room to find something to wear. Neji was not happy he scowls.

"What wrongs Hyuga?"

"Nothing Nara."

"Someone's jealous."

He scoffs "why the hell would I be jealous?"

Tenten peaks her head around the corner "psst quick distract Dash."

Naruto hits Dash with a cushion, he in turn bites it. They play tug-o-war.

"Naruto! Not the cushion!"

With this distraction Tenten slips away and exits through the front door.

"She's gone dude."

He lets go of the cushion and Temari punches him.

**The next day**

Temari was bored; she just dropped off Tenten at her job and had to watch Dash. The guys said they need to hang out, something "guy time". That just gave them an excuse to get drunk.

So she decided to go and bother Hinata. She arrives at the very expensive hotel and had to sneak into the elevator. These hotels were very picky about who entered the hotel plus they probably wouldn't like Dash.

She exit's the elevator on the 6th floor and knocks on Hinata's door. Dash was too busy sniffing the floor and walls. A few seconds later Hinata opens the door, "h-hello T-Temari."

"Hey dude."

Dash sees Hinata and licks her hand; she giggles and pets the dog.

"C-Come in."

"I was going to even you didn't say to." Temari laughs.

They enter the enormous room and sit on Hinata's bed. Temari let Dash of the leash and let him wander.

"W-Where's Tenten?"

"Work"

"Oh."

Not that Temari didn't like Hinata it's just that she was a little too shy for her taste.

"How are things with Naruto?"

Hinata blushes madly "w-w-what?"

That didn't mean she couldn't mess with her about her crush.

"Naruto is very dense it will take him awhile before he gets the hint."

Hinata begins to poke her fingers together.

"I can knock some sense into him if you want."

"I-I don't w-want him t-to get h-hurt."

"It's not hurting him if I do it. I've known him too long, we'd probably end up wrestling or something."

Hinata doesn't say anything.

"So we're thinking of going to the club this weekend."

"I-I-I don't d-dance."

"I think you're lying."

"N-N-No I'm n-not."

"I've noticed you stutter worse when we talk about Naruto. Also when you lie."

Hinata blushes harder, if that was possible. Temari laughs, "relax Hinata I'm just messing with you."

Hinata breaths a sigh of relief.

"I was serious about the club though."

"F-Father wouldn't-"

"Hinata you're a grown woman make your own damn decision. Don't let your dad or Neji tell you what to do."

Hinata stares at Temari wide eyed.

"If I listened to everything my dad said, I wouldn't be here. Tenten wouldn't be my best friend and I wouldn't be seeing Shika."

Hinata looks down "I-it's not t-that easy for m-me."

"Well I'm not gonna tell you what to do. You're a big girl you do what you want."

Hinata stays silent, Temari sighs.

"Well I think I've taken enough of your time." She gets off the bed and goes to get Dash only to find him trying to eat some pasta that's on the table.

"Dash no." She grabs him by the collar and sets him down. She puts on his leash and heads for the door.

Before she leaves she yells "do what makes you happy, not what makes them happy!"

With that she and Dash leave, with Hinata thinking about what Temari just said.

**I know I haven't updated in forever but school and college applications are taking up so much of my time. So here is the next chapter hope you liked it. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone for reading and tell me your thoughts!**

**Side note if you read Taboo there is a sequel to it called The Joy of School.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. School and some personal stuff have taken up my time. Hope this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Sims 3 Pets**

It was another bright and hot day in Suna. Neji was sitting in his hotel room. This was the middle of the second week he has been in this hot humid place. He sighs and thanks the AC currently keeping his room cool. At the moment he is sitting on his bed, reading _Great Expectations._ He was engrossed in the story until his phone rings.

He sees Tenten calling him and smirks.

"Hello Tenten."

"I need a favor."

"I'd be happy to-"

"And not the kind you think!"

He chuckles "what do you need?"

"I need you to watch Dash."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm at work and right now he's outside tried to some stairs."

"…I'm sure that's some kind of animal abuse."

"Look! Naruto had to go to work and Dash can't stay in the apartment by himself!"

"What about Nara and his girlfriend?"

"I don't know what's up with them, but Kankuro and Gaara are not answering either."

He sighs.

"Come on please."

"…"

"Please."

"….."

"It won't be for much longer. I swear."

"….alright."

"Thanks!"

"You owe me a second date."

"Wait what?"

"I'm watching your dog. I don't like dogs. I think it's safe to say this earns me a second date."

"But-but-but we haven't even gone on the first one!"

"I know this assures me I get a second one."

"You are a-"

"You're at work watch your language."

"Ugh!"

"You're welcome."

After getting some directions he gets in the Bumblebee Camaro and heads toward Tenten's apartment. Upon arrival he can't help but stare.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

The apartments are not in the ideal place, but it isn't horrible either. Being from an upper class family, Neji has never been in an area like this. Hell he's never been near apartments; the closest he's seen are condos.

Neji sees a group of guys walking around and others hanging out at certain doors. Men, women, and children dressed as if their clothes weren't properly taken care of. A lot of men were either shirt less or the pants were sagging at an extreme level. Cars look they were brought from the dump. Plus the dumpsters were tagged, along with part of the fence.

"_So this must be what a ghetto place looks like."_

He gets out and makes sure to double lock the car. Anyone near him just gives him a glance and return to their business. Neji looks straight and doesn't make eye contact with anyone.

He hears kids playing and their mothers talking among themselves. He continues to walk until he looks to his right and sees Dash tied to some stairs. Dash is sitting under the stairs trying to get some shade.

Dash notices Neji, begins barking and wagging his tail. His excitement causes him to run around in the little space he is in; spilling his bowl of water. Neji gets closer and unties Dash from the stairs. This was a little difficult seeing how Dash wouldn't sit still. After much struggle Neji gets him loose and Dash stretches.

Dash jumps onto of Neji, almost knocking him over. Dash is on his hind legs, front paws on Neji's chest and licking his face. Neji tries to move his face but Dash is persistent on showing Neji some love.

"_I don't see how Tenten calls him a puppy. He's almost as tall as me. This is not a puppy."_

Neji manages to push Dash down and wipe his face. He glares down at the dog, but Dash just barks at him. Neji sees something on Dash's paws.

"_What the hell is that?"_

It takes Neji a second until he figures it out. He groans, _"Great. Just freaking great."_

He looks at his shoulders _"dam it another good shirt ruined!"_

Neji looks under the stairs and sees the gift Dash left him.

"I hope you're gonna pick that up."

Neji looks up to see a lady with her daughter coming down the stairs.

He gives no answer, upsetting the lady.

"If you don't I will tell the manger. That dog shouldn't even be here."

Dash senses the negativity from the woman and whines. Neji frowns a little "he hasn't done anything."

"Yet" with that she walks off holding her daughters hand.

Neji looks down at Dash; he too is sitting and looks up at Neji.

He sighs "alright let's see what I can pick up your…poop with."

Dash barks and tugs on the leash. Neji lets him lead the way, Dash stops at a door and paws at it.

"So you guys live here."

Dash paws at the door again and barks.

"_I don't have a key how the hell am I supposed to get in?"_

Neji was stuck, he couldn't leave Dash's mess but what was he supposed to use? _"Hinata!"_

He takes out his phone and calls her.

"Hello?"

"_No stutter?"_ He shakes that thought away, "Hinata where are you?"

"At the hotel why?"

"I need you to bring a giant garbage bag."

"Ok….what for?"

"Just bring it please."

"Sure thing Neji."

"Thank you."

He gives her directions to Tenten's apartment. After he hangs up he realizes Hinata didn't stutter once. _"That's new…."_

While waiting Neji was lost in thought; leaning against the stairs. _"Another shirt ruined by a dog. With his… ugh disgusting. Hmmmm wonder what Tenten will say….. she'll just bitch about me taking advantage of these situations."_

He didn't notice that Hinata had arrived but Dash did. So he ran full speed toward Hinata. Neji was holding onto the leash, so when Dash took off, he caused Neji to jerk and the leash burn his hand.

"Damn it" he curses through gritted teeth, grabbing his hand. _"That freaking burned."_

He turns to see Hinata and Dash walking back. When Hinata reaches Neji she looks at his hand, "what happened?"

He glares at Dash "he happened."

Dash tries to jump on Neji again, but Neji catches his paws and pushes him to the side. He realizes he just touched Dash's paws; he scowls and wipes his hands on his pants.

Hinata frowns "Neji don't be like that, he's playing."

"I hate dogs Hinata you know that."

"Then why did you agree to watch him until Tenten got out of work?"

Neji was taken aback by her bold statement. Hinata never questioned him like this before. He doesn't let this show instead he asks "how do you know Tenten asked me?"

"She called me first of course."

Neji raises an eye brow.

"I had to decline for I wouldn't have the strength to hold onto him."

"_Ok who is this and what happened to stuttering Hinata?"_

"So I had to convince her to call you and ask."

"I see."

"So what did you need the bag for?"

Neji glares under the stairs and Hinata follows his gaze.

"Oh. Well here."

He groans and walks over to the feces, then hesitates. _"I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be picking this up."_

Hinata crouches down and pets Dash while Neji is attending his "business". She looks up to see an angry Neji holding a garbage bag.

"Wait here Hinata."

She nods and sees Neji walk away.

Neji walks to the dumpster and throws away the poop. He sighs irritably and wipes his hands on his pants again. _"This is shit."_

He walks back to Hinata and the pooper dog. Hinata hands the leash to Neji, "I have to go now."

"Where are you going?"

"Temari wanted some help on picking an outfit. For when we go to the club."

It was Neji's turn to stutter "w-what?"

"Temari invited me to the club with her and Tenten and of course the guys."

Maybe it was the heat but Neji felt like his head was spinning. How many times was Hinata going to surprise him? This isn't that same cousin that first came on this trip.

"Who allowed you to go?"

"Neji I'm a grown woman. I make my decisions not you or Father."

As if Dash new what the conversation was about, he barks agreeing with Hinata.

"Hinata you don't-"

"Neji the only reason you and Father are worried about me, is that you both fear I'll meet a guy just like you."

For once Neji didn't know how to respond.

"Stop worrying about him. I'll be fine really." She smiles at him before she leaves.

Neji blinks once. Twice. Three times. So she did say all of that. This was all a bit overwhelming for him. His baby cousin just stood up to him. He really wasn't expecting that at all. He walks to the stairs and sits down.

He sighs again and leans back until laying on the steps. He closes his eyes and lets the sun's rays beat on his skin.

Tenten clocks out of her work and runs to her car. She is trying to get home quickly, without trying to get a ticket.

"_I hope Neji didn't kill Dash. He better not have taken him to the pound! What the hell was I thinking? Letting him watch Dash. He was better off by himself!"_

Tenten finally reaches the apartments, turning off and locking her car, she dashes toward her door. When she arrives she spots Neji sitting in front of her door, looking miserable. She sees Dash lying next to him looking miserable too.

She sighs _"good Dash is alive."_

She smiles then whistles loudly to get both of their attentions. Neji jumps slightly startled but Dash barks happily running toward her. She kneels down and welcomes the hug and kisses.

She calms him down and sees Neji standing looking furious.

"Look-"

"Never again ask me to look after him."

"Let-"

"Do you have any idea what he did?"

"Well-"

"He got his dam….shit on me. Do you know how disgusting I feel?"

She opens her mouth to reply but Neji continues to rant.

"I had to pick up his giant piece of crap off the fucking floor. Walking to a shitty dumpster where everyone stared, and had to wait in the damn sun until you got back! Your dog doesn't know the meaning of sit! Nor does he not know when to play or when to just stay fucking still!"

Tenten gave him a few seconds to breath. She then places the back of her hand on his forehead.

"You've been out here too long."

With that she goes and unlocks her door. She lets Dash in, turns on the AC, and then looks at Neji.

"Come in."

"No I'm leaving."

"Come on it's the least I can do." She grabs his hand and drags him in.

"_I can't believe I'm being nice to him. But he did look after my dog."_

"Take a nice cold shower to cool off. You can borrow something from Naruto."

"I don't want to use his clothes. Lord knows what he does in them."

"It's better than being in your underwear."

"You would like to see me in my boxers."

She rolls her eyes _"even being in the sun that long and he still manages to hit on me."_

"Look I live with a guy that kind of stuff doesn't affect me."

She pushes him toward the bathroom, shows him how the shower works, and leaves him to shower. While he's in the shower she goes in Naruto's room and gets the cleanest shirt and shorts she can find. His room is a damn jungle.

She returns to the living to find no Dash. She takes five steps into the kitchen and finds Dash eating out of the dog food bag. She shakes her head _"poor boy must have been starving."_

She goes back outside to retrieve his water bowl. She refills the bowl and places it down next to Dash. He attacks that as well.

Tenten leans against the counter _"hmmm I should get something to eat. After all he was in the sun for about 2 hours. Plus I don't feel like cooking."_

She decides to go to a nearby taco truck and get some tacos. She leaves a few toys for Dash to play with. As long as Dash hears the water running of the shower, he knows he isn't alone.

Tenten arrives in a short time but has to wait her turn.

"_Neji better like what I'm getting. I'm not gonna get anything else for him."_

It's her turn and she walks up to the truck.

"Can I have three tacos of tongue with everything. And another three but plain just the meat with two sodas."

She waits some more until the food is done. She drives back home to find Dash very entertained with his toys. She also finds Neji sitting on the couch dressed, and drying his hair.

"Good shower?"

"Where did you go?"

"To get us some food."

Dash smells the meat and begins to bark.

Tenten places the bag and sodas on the counter and places her hands on her hips.

"No boy. This is not for you. You ate your food already."

He continues to bark with a whine. Tenten decided to show Neji that Dash is a well behaved dog.

"Dash, sit."

He keeps barking.

"Sit."

He does as he's told.

"Good boy. Down."

He lies down, no longer barking.

"Stay" she backs up slowly "stay."

He continues to lay there following her with his gaze. She opens the cabinet to get his dog treats. He tail is wagging.

She smiles "good boy" she gives him the treat. Which Dash happily eats. Tenten grabs the bag and sodas off the counter and goes to the couch.

"He knows tricks."

"Kiba helped me teach him."

She takes out two little boxes and hands one to Neji. She opens hers, spreads some salt and lemon on the tacos. She picks one up and begins to eat. Neji opens his and stares at the food.

"_What the hell is this?"_

He imitates what Tenten did; he spreads the lemon and salt on his tacos. He cautious picks on up and takes a bite. The texture was a bit different but the taste was pretty good. He continues to eat. Tenten couldn't help but smile to herself; he doesn't know what he's eating.

After both finish they just stay on the couch chatting, with Dash snoozing on his side in front of them.

"Ever get a hold of Nara and his girlfriend?"

Tenten crosses her arms over her chest, "no but something tells me I don't want to find out."

"He's letting out his frustrations."

"I know, so is Temari."

"Tell me what did she do while Nara was back in Konoha?"

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"Just making sure Nara won't get his heart broken."

"I should be asking you that. What has Shikamaru done after he left Suna?"

"Staying in his shared apartment waiting for Temari to call him. If not probably masturbating."

"Tmi Neji tmi."

"What?"

She rolls her eyes "too much information duh."

"I don't use abbreviations."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Believe it or not she stayed at home, and moped. No matter how much she denied it."

"I think they had phone sex."

"Do you not understand what too much information is?"

He chuckles "yes but I thought your reaction would be amusing."

She sticks out her tongue.

"Real mature."

"Never said I was mature."

"That's for sure."

Tenten then decides to ask Neji about what he thought of the tacos.

"So how did you like the tacos?"

"Not bad I guess."

"You liked them and you know it."

"If I did?"

"Just thought I tell you what you ate."

"Tacos?"

"The meat."

"Beef"

"Nope. You ate cow tongue."

"I-I ate what?"

"Cow tongue. Didn't you notice the texture was different?"

For the second time on the same day, Neji didn't know what to say.

"It's not that bad, relax."

"I just had cow tongue, that's not something you eat every day."

"Well we kinda do."

"I'm not eating that again."

"You said you liked it though."

"Which was before I found out what it was."

"Don't be such a baby."

"Hm"

"Come on you guys eat snails."

"Are you implying people with money eat snails?"

"Well they get food that's weird, like fish eggs or something like that."

"It's called caviar."

"Whatever. Point is you eat food that's strange to normal people."

She grabs a cushion, places it behind her head and spreads her legs across Neji's lap. He stares at her tanned legs before looking at her.

"Touch me and I will have Dash eat you." She has her eyes closed.

"I wouldn't force myself on no one."

Tenten turns to her side and Neji can't help but stare. He doesn't trying anything; he realizes he's really tired. He tries to make himself as comfortable as possible, in the position he's in.

"You still owe me a second date."

"Keep talking and I will get Dash to eat you." She mumbles.

He smiles slightly, leans his head back and welcomes the sleep.

**I don't mean to offend anyone about the 'ghetto' scene. I just tried to put Neji in a place he would never think he would come across. Besides I grew up in what most people would call the ghetto. So please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I haven't realized how long it's been since I updated. So sorry for the long wait! So I decided to make it up to everyone. The moment has arrived for Neji and Tenten's first date! Now I warn you ahead of time I'm not romantic what so ever. So I apologize ahead of time for the lack of romance. Before my rambling continues here's the next chapter!**

Neji was still sleeping peacefully; he was laying on something soft. The air was very nice and cool; this is the best sleep he has had in a long time. He opens his eyes and comes face to face with Dash.

Neji blinks and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He sits up and notices he's alone on the couch.

"_Where's Tenten? Oh God please tell me she didn't leave me alone with the dog again."_

Dash barks and Neji looks at him, "what the hell do you want?"

"Careful, Dash will get offended."

Neji looks to find Naruto sitting on an arm chair, with a cup of ramen.

"When did you get here?"

"Uhhh bout thirty minutes ago," he slurps some of his ramen.

"Where's Tenten?"

"In the shower."

"Hm"

There is silence, well almost, for Naruto's slurping could be heard. Plus Dash was chewing on a chew toy.

Neji stands and stretches "well tell Tenten I left but to get ready for our date."

Naruto almost chokes on his ramen, to save himself by spitting out half of it. Dash looks up, walks over, and eats the ramen off the floor. Neji looks disgusted as Naruto regains his breath through coughing.

"Your *cough* what? *cough*"

Neji sighs "our date. Can you please tell her that?"

Naruto nods as he continues to cough and get his breathing normal again. Neji sighs once more before leaving.

Ten minutes later Tenten comes out the shower wearing some shorts and an old shirt. She is drying her hair as she enters the living room. She finds Naruto flipping through the channels on the couch, with Dash lying in front of the TV.

"Hey where did Neji go?"

"I don't know. Home I think."

Tenten shrugs and hangs the towel on the door to dry. She jumps onto the couch and watches TV with Naruto. It's around eight when Naruto remembers Neji's message.

"Oh ya forgot to tell you, Neji said to get ready for your date."

Tenten grabs Naruto by his shirt and starts shaking him. "He what?! When did he say that! Why did he say that? Oh my god what am I going to wear!"

She pushes Naruto back, begins to pace, and grabs her hair at the same time. Naruto recovers from the dizziness, and stares at Tenten.

"Man you're never this worked up."

"It's Neji we're talking about. Of course I'm worked up."

Dash is following Tenten's movement and begins to worry. So he whines. Tenten stops, sighs then sits on the floor. Dash walks over and lays half his body over her legs. Tenten begins to pet Dash absentmindedly.

Naruto scratches his head in confusion _"man girls are weird."_

Tenten pushes Dash away gently and stands in front of Naruto. He gulps, "…..what?"

"What the hell am I supposed to wear for that jerk!"

Naruto doesn't give an answer, so Tenten continues her rant.

"I mean I could go like this, but what if he takes me to a five star restaurant? Knowing that asshole he's going to want to flaunt his money. But then what if I dress up and he takes me bowling or something? Ugh! Why is this so complicated?"

With that she storms off to her room to decide what to wear. Naruto was once again left in confusion. He thought it would be safer if he didn't say anything and stick to the TV. Dash walks to Tenten's room to find her throwing her clothes on the floor. He tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"Damn Neji. Him and his stupid ego."

Dash walks to her cloths and picks up a random shirt and presents it to Tenten. She kneels and smiles at him.

"Aww what a good boy. Trying to help me pick an outfit." She hugs and kisses him, "what would I do without you?"

The doorbell rang and Naruto yells "I'll get it!"

Tenten panics "wait Naruto don't!"

She rushes to stop him but it's too late, he already opened the door. There was Neji dressed in jeans and a simple white t shirt. Tenten blinks as Naruto let's Neji in.

Neji looks at her "wow you look nice with your hair down."

She quickly runs in the bathroom and slams the door. Neji chuckles and sits on the couch, next to Naruto.

"Sooooo where you guys going?"

"Movies"

He smiles "oh great! Now she won't have anything to complain about when she comes back home!"

Neji looks at Naruto confused.

"Don't ask me why, but she's been freaking out ever since I told her about your date."

He chuckles again, Dash reenters the living room. He sits in front of Neji and just stares at him. Neji stares back and Naruto snickers.

Neji narrows his eyes at him _"if this is a challenge I gladly accept."_

Tenten steps out the bathroom a few minutes later with her hair up in the twin buns. A dash of perfume and she straightened her clothes. "Alright I'm ready."

Dash quickly jumps and starts barking, ignoring Neji. Naruto couldn't help but laugh and Tenten looks at him funny.

"Did I miss something?"

Naruto shakes his head "nope. Not a thing. Right Dash?"

Dash is wagging his tail and barks. Tenten shrugs and kisses Dash before leaving. Neji and Tenten exit the apartment and start walking to the car.

"So Neji what are we doing?"

"I figure I do something simple, save you the panic. We're going to the movies."

She breaths air of relief "good because I didn't plan on changing."

"Since you decided to show off your lovely legs, this gives me the right to punch guys. Most likely they will be staring so I have to show them whose boss."

Tenten rolls her eyes as she gets in the car. "Just don't embarrass yourself."

The drive to the theater wasn't bad, Tenten tried to make small talk and Neji tried to keep the conversation.

Upon arrive Tenten looks at Neji.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

Neji buys two tickets to watch Underworld Awakening. "I didn't know this movie was still playing."

"It's not at other theaters, just this one."

"So why are the tickets so cheap?"

"This theater plays movies the other theaters stop showing."

"How do they make money then? Our tickets were seventy five cents."

"You'll see." Tenten smiles as they enter the building.

They stand in line to get some snakes when Neji notices the prices. "This is way more than any normal theater."

Tenten laughs a little "this is where they make their money. You save on tickets, but they get you by charging more for the food and snacks."

"Well get anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Of course."

"You got it smart ass."

Neji rolls his eyes as Tenten begins to order. He begins to look around the theater and notices two guys staring at Tenten. He just glares at them when Tenten calls him.

"Hey are you going to pay or what?"

Neji blinks and hands the cashier a fifty. Tenten rolls her eyes grabbing her ICEE and candy. Neji grabs the popcorn and soda.

"This is all for you?"

"Are you calling me fat Hyuga?"

"You're a stick Tenten."

"Well aren't you nice."

"I know by now you wouldn't take that offensive. That's probably a compliment to you."

She couldn't use her arms so she pushes him with her shoulder. "Shut it Hyuga."

"I don't seem to be going anywhere with you."

"Damn straight."

They find seats in the middle and wait for the movie to start.

Tenten offers Neji some Skittles, which he accepts. "I ordered the soda for you. We can share the large popcorn."

"Sharing the popcorn, wow maybe I am getting somewhere with you."

"Keep talking and maybe I'll keep everything for myself."

"I wouldn't doubt it," he mumbles.

"You're asking for an ass kicking."

Neji couldn't help but laugh. Tenten didn't see what was funny so she just eats more Skittles. "You're something else."

"So I've been told."

The lights dim, the previews for upcoming movies begin. Neji drapes his arm around Tenten's shoulder. She turns to glare at him; he smirks "if case you get scared."

She rolls her eyes "if I remove it, I'll just encourage you."

Neji chuckles and grabs some popcorn. Half way into the movie Neji removes his arm for Tenten's shoulder. She smiles to herself _"alright!"_

What she didn't expect was for Neji to wrap his arm around her midsection, and rest his hand on her side. She frowns _"damn."_

The movie ends; and Tenten is satisfied with the movie. Not so much for the person she's with. They throw away their trash and head outside, into the cool breeze.

"Man I love those movies."

"Yes I'm a fan as well."

She stops to stare at him, "really?"

"Of course much better than Twilight."

She narrows her eyes "you're just saying that. Trying to butter me up well it's not going to work."

"Tenten if you were any normal person you would have defended the movie Twilight."

Tenten blinks "well I'm not normal."

He smiles slightly "I know. I like that about you."

She crosses her arms "alright then let's test you. If you like Underworld, do you like Resident Evil?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I like Resident Evil. I plan on watching the newest one this fall."

"Main character."

"Alice."

"What characters have they put in from the video games?"

"Clair and Chris Redfield, and Jill Valentine."

"Favorite monster they used."

"That's a tough one; every movie comes out with a better monster than the last."

"…good answer. So you are a fan."

"How much of a fan are you?"

"Now that's an insult."

"Really? Why do I get quizzed? How do I know you're a real fan?"

"Alright smart ass, quiz me."

"Is Alice better with or without powers?"

"She kicks ass either way, but I prefer her with powers."

"What characters from the video games have they yet to put in the movies?"

"Leon, I really hope they do. He's the only main person from the games they haven't given any movie time in."

"Wrong. Leon has been in a movie."

"Alright smart ass. I meant using people. I know he's been in a movie."

"Name the movie."

"Resident Evil Degeneration."

"Ok you're a fan too."

"…"

"…"

"…am I the only one that got a little turned on by that?"

"No."

"Ok."

They stare into each other's eyes before Neji starts to lean in. Tenten begins to panic so she pushes him away "uh bathroom!" She quickly reenters the theater to use the bathroom. Neji sighs _"close but not yet."_

Tenten splashes water in her face _"get a hold of yourself! Remember Neji is a player. He just wants a ticket into your pants. Even if he likes zombies as much as you do…"_

She sighs then walks out the bathroom. She exit's the theater to find Neji leaning against the building. She also finds a girl trying to flirt with him. Tenten rolls hers eyes walks over. What she didn't expect was for the girl to storm off and Neji didn't seem to care.

Tenten was very surprised, Neji spots her and smirks. Tenten pretends she didn't notice and continues to walk casually. Next thing she knows two guys walk in front of her.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey, hey cutie."

"_Ugh creeps!"_

"Why don't we go have some fun?"

"Why don't you two losers leave before I kick your asses."

"Come on baby. We can save you from that loser."

Before Tenten could respond the guy was pushed harshly, he almost fell over. His friend was able to catch him.

Neji stood in front of Tenten, not happy what so ever. The guy gets back up "what the hell man!"

"Leave now," his voice was cold.

"We were trying to show her a good time. Seeing how she rejected you earlier."

Neji was going for a punch when Tenten grabs his arm. "Come on Neji. I know we could kick their asses but it's not worth it. Let's just go."

He was reluctant; Tenten tugs at his arm. They start walking away when the guy yells out, "that's right. Better run pussy."

Neji quickly turns around but Tenten manages to hug him from behind. "God dammit Neji let's leave."

He relaxes slightly and Tenten releases her grip. He grabs her hand and continues to walk to the car. They enter and begin to drive away. The drive is silent, Neji parks into the parking lot and turns off the engine. They sit in the car for a while longer before Neji speaks.

"I apologize for my behavior tonight."

She pats his thigh "it's alright. You were just trying to defend me."

"This probably wasn't the best date."

"Trust me I've had worst."

"I don't date much. So my experience isn't great"

She smiles slightly "I kind of figured."

"Does this change your opinion of me?"

"Hmmmm slightly."

"Let me walk you to your door."

"Why thank you sir."

He walks her to the door and she laughs a little.

"Well I hope your second date is much better."

"You have my word it will be."

"Good" she unlocks the door then turns around and gives Neji a kiss. Before Neji could respond more passionately, Tenten pulls back. "That's for being a Resident Evil fan." She winks at him "see ya later" with that she enters her apartment. Neji couldn't help but smile as he walks back to his car and drive back to his hotel.

Tenten locks the door, spotting Dash asleep on the floor. Tenten smiles at him, _"he was waiting for me. How sweet."_ She quietly enters her room. So she wouldn't wake Naruto or Dash. She lands on her bed and smiles as she hugs her pillow.

A few minutes later her door opens and Dash enters. He finds his dog bed, makes himself comfortable, and goes back to sleep. "Good night boy." With that she drifts off to sleep.

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and favorites this story! That was probably the worst date scene, sorry I don't do romance often. Did anyone think the Resident Evil part was a bit geeky lol. Please tell me what you thought. Leave a review or PM me any ideas for the upcoming second date. Have a look at my other stories too! I restarted my story Wolves city, for anyone who has been waiting on that story, check that out. Thanks everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been forever am I'm sooo sorry. My old laptop basic broke down so I had to wait 2 long months to get a new one. That and I started a new story (I couldn't help it!). Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait. I know nothing about surfing or paddle boarding; I went on Yahoo to search it. I'm sure there's a specific thing people wear, but for my sake they just wear their swim suits. If you're a surfer and something's wrong please correct me so I can fix it. **

**Disclaimer: own nothing but my shiny new laptop ^-^**

It was finally Friday, the day after Neji and Tenten's date. The gang was going to a beach about a two hour drive from their current location. Before Shikamaru left the first time, Temari told him she would show him how to boogie board, surf, and all the good stuff you can do at a beach. Neji and Hinata will be taking a company car; they wouldn't fit with the others. Neji told Tenten this didn't count as their second date, since everyone was going. Everyone minus Kiba, he had to work and couldn't make it. That news made Neji happy (he didn't show it).

It was around ten in the morning, everyone was at Temari's house. They were packing all their stuff and then would head out. Right now Neji and Tenten were packing some stuff in the trunk of Temari's car.

"I didn't know surfers lived in Suna. I thought that was more of a thing back home."

"True it's not very popular. The ones who do know are pros."

"Like you?"

"Flattery gets you nowhere," she laughs a little. "I'm decent. Naruto is the pro out of our little family."

"Really?"

"Just wait until you see him in action."

"Hey Ten you guys all done?"

"Just finished Temari."

"Alright let's go!"

"Naruto shut up and get in."

"Buzz kill!"

"I will leave your ass here, you too Ten."

"What the hell did I do?!"

"You're not in the car. Now say good bye to your boyfriend."

Tenten blushes dark red and Neji smirks. "He's not my boyfriend! Or a friend and you know that!" With that she gets in the car, slamming the door.

Temari laughs "alright Hyuga ready to go?"

"Not like I have a choice."

"Damn straight," she gets in the driver's seat.

After shutting the trunk Neji get in the company car with Hinata; knowing Temari she would leave them behind. The drive was quiet in the car with Neji and Hinata. The opposite could be said about Temari's car. Everyone talking and yelling at each other with the exception of Shikamaru and Gaara, Shikamaru was asleep and Gaara was listening to his IPod. Dash had his head sticking out of the window; back paws on the floor and front paws on the door.

The beach they would be going to wasn't a tourist attraction. The only reason they weren't going surfing at the beach behind the Hyuga's hotel was because it was too crowded. This beach was known to all the surfers in Suna. So a good chunk of people would be there. Since the five had their own boards, Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata would need to get a rental board. Three boards where tied on top of Temari's car while the other two were tied to the company car.

After the long drive they finally arrive at the beach. The gang stretch and then changed into their swim outfits. Then the surf boards come down, Hinata takes out a water proof camcorder.

"Hinata why did you bring that?"

"Memories"

"Don't be a stick in the mud Neji."

"Ya Neji! Hey Hinata record me first!"

She blushes "o-ok."

"Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the best surfer, believe it!"

Temari rolls her eyes "just get in the water."

"Bet I can out preform you."

"Of course you can. I didn't train with the best."

"Fine then, race you to the water?"

"You're on!"

Naruto and Temari take off with Tenten yelling at them, "hey wait for us!" She and the other two run after them.

"They left us. How rude."

"Neji don't be mean."

"Hinata please get that out of my face."

"He's right Hinata that might break at the sight of his sour face."

Neji glares at Shikamaru and Hinata giggles.

"Nara what did your girlfriend mean about Naruto training with the best?"

"From what she told me, Naruto was the worse at surfing. He didn't give up though, and a legend decided to train him. I assume you know Jiraiya?"

"He trained Naruto?"

"Yea and now he's the best. Well according to Temari anyway. There's a surfing contest back home, one that Naruto is entering."

"Interesting"

Shikamaru had Dash on his leash, Neji and Hinata carried some stuff to a spot where they could see their friends surf. Hinata kept recording while Shikamaru tossed a ball into the water so Dash could play. Neji was ignoring the girls on the beach; his eyes were on one surfer in particular, Tenten.

**In the water**

"Alright since I'm the best I get to go first!"

"You just want to show off for the camera," Kankuro crosses his arms.

"It's practice!"

"I doubt the camera could record this far."

"It can too Tenten!"

"Let him before he starts whining."

"Thanks Gaara!"

Everyone shakes their heads but can't help but chuckle. Naruto swims out a little further then sits on his board waiting for a good wave. Naruto finally got a good wave and started doing tricks like bottomturn, re-entry, and cutback. Everyone took a turn to catch their own waves and doing their own tricks. The most fun to do was tube riding, especially when the wave was a decent size.

Neji was enjoying the show. Tenten was moving her body and she was wet. A very hot show indeed. Shikamaru shakes his head, "for once can you not think with your penis?"

"I could but I chose not to."

"Tenten won't appreciate your dirty thoughts."

"She doesn't appreciate a lot of things."

The gang was in the water for another hour and a half before coming out to eat something.

"The water is great!"

"No kidding," Kankuro and Naruto fist bump.

"Man I'm starving hey Shika make me a sandwich."

"Of course my queen."

Temari sticks out her tongue as she dries off. Tenten sits next to Hinata wrapped in a towel. "Hey Hinata mind passing the chips?"

"Sure."

"Thank you kindly."

"You guys were amazing out there."

"Thanks. Wait until you guys get in the water."

Dash barks loudly wanting to be fed. "Sorry boy." Tenten takes out his food and places it in a bowl.

"Well Tenten those are some nice moves you know."

She rolls her eyes "thank you mister perv."

"Think I could get a private lesson?"

"In your dreams you prick."

While the gang waited for their food to go down, Neji and Shikamaru went to rent three boards. When they came back everyone else had put the food away. Tenten was putting a life jacket on Dash, Neji questions her.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I don't want him to drown."

"I thought he could swim decently?"

"He can but we're going deeper in the water. The current might be too strong for him, so I'm putting this on."

"If you're worried about him drowning then why are you bringing him in the water?"

"What the hell is with all the questions?"

"Prefer if I talk about you instead?"

"No! Do continue with your stupid questions."

He chuckles "it's so amusing pushing your buttons."

"Bite me Hyuga."

"Gladly"

"Don't step closer!"

"Only doing what you said."

"Leave!"

He laughs and walks to where Shikamaru is.

Tenten is blushing slightly and tries to calm herself by petting Dash.

"You're letting him get to you that easily?"

Tenten turns to find Temari with her hands on her hips.

"He always finds a way to get under my skin."

"Ya but before it took more. What the hell happen on that date? You never did tell me."

Tenten blushes again "uh I don't want to talk about it."

"It's not like you guys had sex."

"Hell no!"

"Then what the hell happened?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Who the hell would I tell, Hinata?"

"No your boyfriend."

Temari rolls her eyes "alright I won't. Now spill it."

"Well we watched Underworld-"

"You bitch you didn't take me."

"I would have loved to take you but don't distract me!"

"Sorry. Continue."

"So he had his arm around me the whole movie. The whole damn movie. Then when it was over we got into this conversation about Resident Evil."

"Wait he likes that?"

"I know so weird! But ya then he tried to kiss me but I ran to the bathroom." Temari burst out laughing.

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," she tries to calm down "that's just too damn funny."

"Anyway when I came back these two dudes tried hitting on me. Neji was beyond pissed and I swear he was ready to take both of them on. When he drives me home he apologizes, walks me to the door, and I may or may not have kissed him."

Temari's mouth is open wide "you what?!"

"Shhhhh!"

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say _you_ kissed _him_?!"

"Yes I did now shut up!"

"Why did you do that?"

Tenten sighs "I don't know. Part of me felt bad those guys hit on me. And other part was because a sexy guy likes Resident Evil. How many sexy guys can say that?!"

"Very true."

"What the hell am I going to do?"

"What's Kiba going to think when he finds out?"

"Holy crap Kiba!"

The guys and Hinata look at them; they've done a lot of yelling. Temari waves them off, puts her arm around Tenten's shoulder, and turns around. So that their backs are facing the group, Dash is just looking up at them wondering what's going on.

"Since Neji and Hinata have been here when was the last time you and Kiba slept together?"

"The day I asked you if I could borrow sexy clothes."

"Alright so more or less a week before you went out with Neji."

Tenten looks down "yea."

"You're in deep shit."

"I know! What the hell am I going to do?"

"What do you mean? I thought you were only going on these dates was because he forced you."

"I am but the bastard was actually nice to me on the date. He even ignored a girl flirting with him."

"Are you starting to feel something for him?"

"NO!"

"Holy crap denial, you are!"

"Temari this isn't funny!"

"I know it's not this is some serious shit!"

Tenten face palms "fuck my life."

Temari pats her on the shoulder "for now just forget it. We got some paddle boarding to do."

Dash whines, sensing his owner is upset. Tenten looks at him and smiles "I'm alright. Don't worry boy."

He barks while wagging his tail, he's ready to go swimming. Tenten nods "alright let's do this."

The trio walked back to the rest of the group and Kankuro was the first to say something. "What the hell was that?"

"Girl talk my dear brother."

"Can we just do this already?"

"Fine"

Everyone gets their boards and begin to swim out into the ocean. Tenten let's Dash on his own for a while. Once they were getting farther she helped him on the board before she kept on swimming. Once they were out far enough, everyone sitting on top of their board, the lesson began.

Naruto starts "alright guys there's nothing to it. You need balance, no balance and you'll fall."

Temari nods "for now just try to stand on your board."

Neji raises an eyebrow "that's it?"

"Trust me you'll have your work cut out for you just trying to stand."

The sand family easily stood on their boards, with the exception of Tenten. She had to make sure Dash stayed lying down; otherwise she could fall in the water. Neji didn't think it would be such a big deal, it was just standing. He was dead wrong.

He, Shikamaru, and Hinata didn't have good footing. The water was constantly moving, even though it wasn't very fast. If you moved your foot in the wrong direction and you would fall in. Needless to say they fell into the water quite a few times. After a few tries they finally were able to stand on the board without falling.

"Wasn't so easy huh Neji?"

He glares at Kankuro who laughs in return. "Alright now we're going to paddle slowly."

"We're going to move now? How troublesome."

"If you at least try I'll reward you later."

"Fine"

With that the sand family demonstrates, paddling in a circle around the three beginners. Hesitantly the trio also begins to paddle slowly. Once the sand family saw they were getting the hang of it, they decided to start riding some waves. Much like surfing they would ride waves, only difference they were using the paddles to so the tricks. It was an experience to see a girl and a dog riding on a wave together.

Dash loved it. He didn't stay lying down, he was now standing. He would bark happily and Tenten would laugh with him. It was still a bit tricky moving while having a dog on top of the board at the same time. Tenten was able to manage; though there were quite a few times she almost fell because Dash got too excited and would try to move somewhere.

The trio was nowhere as good as the sand family, but was able to ride a wave to two without falling in the water. Everyone was having a great time. The sun had begun to set when everyone decides to head back. Everyone minus Neji use the showers the bathrooms have. Though the guys finally mange to get Neji to use the shower. He threaten them saying if he got some disease he would kill them all. After changing Neji returns the rental boards, while everyone else is putting the food away and tying boards on to the cars.

Hinata decided to use the camcorder one last time, before leaving the beach. She first points the camcorder at Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru pushes Temari against the car before starting a heated make out session. She moves the camcorder to Naruto, Kankuro, and Gaara who are making gagging noises and gestures. Hinata giggles and then moves the camcorder to Tenten and Dash. Dash is barking at some nearby seagulls while Tenten is making sure the boards are secure. Neji then comes up from behind and scares her. This causes Tenten to scream and Dash starts barking madly at Neji.

Hinata giggles again and then Naruto stands in front of her.

"Hey Hinata! Forgot to tell you I thought you were great out in the water."

She blushes "t-thank you."

He gives her a thumbs up "keep up the practice and some day you can be as good as me!"

She blushes more and just nods her head, not trusting her voice. After that everyone decides to finally head on home. Neji and Hinata get in the company car while Gaara is the driver of Temari's car with Kankuro in the passenger side and the rest in the back. This time both cars are silent, everyone was asleep tired from their activities. Once they got back to the city Neji drops off the boards before taking himself and Hinata back to the hotel.

Neji finally gets into his room and crashes onto his bed. _"Damn I'm so tired. But that sure was fun."_

His phone vibrates signaling he has a text message. He checks his phone to see a message from Tenten.

_Going clubbing on Sunday. I'll give you the details later._

He smirks what a perfect opportunity to get closer to her. He falls asleep smiling; he's forming his plan for Sunday.

**Not the best ending but there it is. Again sorry for the long wait but please review. Also a few things, one: check out my new story it's about Sasuke and Sakura. Two: for those who don't know Joy of School is done. I managed to finish that story before my computer crashed. Three: Thank you everyone who is still following this story! You're amazing! :D Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I thought I would've gotten a better response, but it did take me forever to update. Since I can barely match and fashion talk confuses the hell out of me, I'll leave the clothing up to you and your imagination. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: own nothing but a nickel**

Sunday finally comes around and Neji was not happy. That Kiba bastard was going clubbing with them. Now all of Neji's plans just flew out the damn window. Everyone was currently at Temari's house discussing the details.

"So which club should we go to?" Kiba asks

"The Red Cloud it's the funniest," Kankuro says shrugging.

"NO!" Temari and Tenten yell in unison.

Everyone looks at them in confusion. "I mean we just had a bad experience there last time, right Tenten."

"Right! So let's go somewhere else."

"What do you mean bad experience?" Shikamaru asks

"A drunken idiot who wouldn't take no as an answer."

"Why didn't you just kick his ass?" Gaara asks

Temari rolls her eyes "I kicked him in the balls and the bastard was still persistent."

"We managed to get a cab and high tail it outta there."

"Don't worry guys you'll have us there to watch over you!" Naruto says with a smile.

"_Crap! Come on Tenten think of an excuse!"_ She's frantically thinking when Temari beats her to it. "Since this is Hinata's first time going to a club here I say we start off soft. Not jump hard core like the Red Cloud."

"You guys don't have to-"

"Nonsense Hinata, Temari is right. So then Temari what other club do you have in mind?" Neji asks

"Umm ok a club that won't be too much….." The sand siblings are thinking very hard. Suna had some very fun and interesting clubs. Not many were laid back or mellow.

"Does Suna even have any 'soft' clubs?" Kankuro asks

Naruto snaps his fingers "The Sand Dune!"

"Of course! That's the first club we went to using fake ID's."

Temari laughs at the memory "oh ya. Man my dad was pissed."

Tenten laughs too "remember he forbade you to see me again."

"That crazy man."

"I'm sure you guys could've gotten away with it, if you didn't come home giggling your heads off."

"Shut up Kankuro."

"Make me sister."

"Gladly"

"Knock it off." Gaara comes between them.

"Anyway what time should we meet up then?" Neji tries to get them to focus again.

"Let's see we should all be ready by 10. Drive over get there and start waiting in line around 10:30. Once we get in, it should be around 11 or so. Sound good to everyone?" Tenten asks

Everyone agrees and then go there on ways to make time go by while they wait to go clubbing. Right now Temari, Tenten and Dash were in Temari's room talking.

"Man we got lucky Mari."

"No kidding."

Temari throws herself on her bed "that was too fucking close."

Tenten sighs and sits on her bed "you're lucky Neji is the way he is."

Temari snorts "ironic how his attitude is what saved me."

Tenten shrugs "again that was just luck." She then snaps her fingers "it's a sigh! You have to tell Shikamaru!"

Temari groans "I don't want to have this discussion now."

"I know you don't-Dash no!"

Dash drops Temari's jewelry box and looks at her innocently. Tenten and Temari laugh a little, as Dash moves to the closet to find something to entertain himself with. "Dude your dog is awesome."

"Yea I know thanks."

There was silence except the noise Dash made as he walked around the room. Tenten looks at Temari and pokes her leg, "let's hope Shikamaru doesn't ask more questions."

"Knowing him that's exactly what he's going to do."

"What are you going to tell him?"

Temari sighs "I don't know."

"Something tells me with the luck we have we're going to see a friend of _his_."

"Don't you dare jinx us Tenten!"

"I'm just saying! We have crappy luck!"

"Ugh!" Temari covers her face with a pillow.

Tenten opens her mouth to say something but a crash stops her. Both girls turn to look and see Dash in the closet with half of the stuff on top of him.

"Dash!"

"Tenten you are paying for whatever is broken!"

"With what?! I'm broke!"

"Work on the corner for all I care!"

"I will not and that's just plain mean." Tenten pouts.

Temari rolls her eyes "and I don't care."

"Humph," she crosses her arms and looks away.

"Then at least help clean the mess your dog did."

"I don't know I'm still very offended."

"You're lucky you're my best friend and basically my sister otherwise I would've kicked both of you out."

"We love you too" Tenten says with a smile. Dash sticks his head out of the mess and barks in agreement. That being said they get to work on cleaning the mess Dash had created.

**Later That Night **

Temari had just finished getting ready her was hair down, make up, and wearing a black dress that went a little pass mid-thigh. She was currently putting on earrings in her room, using her mirror. Shikamaru comes out the bathroom wearing his fancy clothes, well fancy for clubbing anyway.

"You're still not ready?"

"Shut up I'm just putting on my earrings."

"What about shoes? You're barefoot."

"I'm going to put those on in the car. Delay having aching feet."

"I still don't understand why girls wear those things."

"You don't have to understand. I'm sexy in them so it doesn't matter."

"You're sexy without those shoes." He turns her around and kisses her.

"That's cheesy but thank you."

Another kiss, "ready yet?"

She grabs her shoes "ya. It's weird how you want to leave so badly."

He shrugs "the faster we get there the faster we get to leave."

She rolls her eyes as they both start walking out "lies you just can't wait to grind on the dance floor."

Shikamaru smirks "maybe."

"Gaara! Kankuro! We're leaving already get in your car!" The four would've gone in the same car but Kankuro and Gaara insisted on driving separate. They were positive Temari and Shikamaru would end up having sex in the back seat of the car. So Temari and Shikamaru were taking Temari's car while her brothers were in their other car. They got there around 10:30 and found Naruto, Tenten and Kiba already waiting in line. They join the others in line and wait for Neji and Hinata.

"I bet Hyuga is the one taking forever to get ready."

"Kiba be nice." Tenten hits him playfully.

"I'm just saying." They continue to wait another 10 minutes, when Neji and Hinata finally show up and join them in line.

"S-Sorry. Neji had a hard time parking."

"I had to fight a gay guy for it."

"How did you know he was gay?" Shikamaru asks

"His voice. Then he started flirting with me after arguing with me." The group laughs and continues to talk as they wait in line. Neji takes this time to check out Tenten. She is also wearing a black dress, but is showing less cleavage than Temari. Her hair is down reaching a bit past her shoulders.

"You look very nice."

"Thanks Neji you don't look bad yourself." Finally at about 11 they enter the club. Like any club the first thing that changes is the extremely loud music. The group decides to order some drinks and sit at a table.

Neji looks around "not a bad place."

"Well it's not as big as the other ones but it's still fun." Tenten says after taking a sip of her drink.

"Just be careful who you flirt with, there might be some high school girls here."

Neji almost chokes on his drink at what Temari just said. Hinata looks shocked "r-really?"

"Oh ya, this club is like a stepping stone. First club you come to before you go to the more hardcore clubs. You know the one with cages and whatnot." Kankuro says chuckling.

"Hey Tenten remember you were so nervous we would get caught when we first came here."

"Me nervous what are you talking about? You were the one who almost turned around and went home." Tenten says laughing.

The song changes when Kiba asks Tenten to dance. "Love too." Tenten finishes her drink and both make their way to the dance floor. Neji glares at Kiba's back until Naruto's question catches him off guard.

"Hey Hinata wanna dance?"

Neji opens his mouth to say something when Temari kicks him from under the table. Neji grunts in pain as Hinata shyly agrees.

"Sweet come on." Naruto grabs her hand and slightly drags her to the dance floor. When they are gone Neji glares at Temari, "what the hell was that for?"

"Letting Hinata have some fun."

"Relax man what's Naruto going to do anyway? He's freaking clueless." Kankuro says while shaking his head.

"If he lays a finger on her-"

"Naruto is a big dummy he's not going to do anything. What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be out flirting or something?"

"What I do is none of your concern Temari."

"Whatever, come on Shika let's dance," with that the couple leave to the dance floor. Kankuro and Gaara leave soon after and Neji finally decides to have some fun also. Though he was a bit nervous, he didn't want to hit on a high school girl. That would be so wrong. The night goes on everyone is having a good time, Kankuro and Gaara hitting on random chicks. Naruto is keeping Hinata company as well as keeping other guys away. Temari and Shikamaru are grinding on the dance floor, much to Neji's surprise when he saw Shikamaru dancing. The lazy ass was actually dancing; he looked like he was enjoying himself too.

Neji spots Tenten getting another drink, Kiba was not in sight. He smirks _"perfect."_ Neji goes up to Tenten "hey."

"Oh hey Neji having fun?"

"I suppose."

"What can't find a girl that catches your interest?"

"I have but she's been around a dog all night."

It takes Tenten a few second to realize he was talking about her. "Honestly you and Kiba need to chill."

"I will as soon as he's put on a leash."

Tenten rolls her eyes "and I'm the immature one."

"Since you're free let's dance."

"So straightforward. How about we have a few drinks and then I'll dance. I need a little break."

"Even if he comes?"

"Oh my God, yes Neji."

He smirks "alright then." Tenten rolls her eyes and pushes him playfully. He chuckles slightly and orders drinks for them. Give anyone a few drinks and they loosen up, Neji is no exception. Tenten and Neji had a few drinks while talking and believe it or not laughing. Tenten almost thought she was with a different person, but then she thought this might be his real personality. If only he was like this without the drinks. Then he could be a likeable person. True to her word after the drinks they go to dance floor.

Any other girl would love to grind against Neji on the dance floor. Unlike other girls Tenten didn't give in easily. She did dance with Neji but they wouldn't be doing any dirty dancing anytime soon. Neji expected that, he didn't mind much. He was still a little surprised that Tenten agreed to dance with him in the first place. Both were having a good time and Tenten could've sworn she saw a little smile on his face. A few songs later Kiba comes up and tries to steal Tenten away for a dance. Neji wasn't going to give up his dance partner, "can we help you?"

"Hey man just want a dance with Tenten. You've hogged her for the past hour."

"We're enjoying ourselves."

"Listen dude she's not your girlfriend."

"I don't care she's with me now."

"Hey assholes don't talk as if I'm not here!"

Both look to see a very pissed off Tenten. "You're both idiots," she storms off.

"Great you pissed her off."

"Me? We were having a good time until you showed up."

"Whatever I'm going to look for her."

Neji grabs his arm "no you won't. I am."

Kiba yanks his arm out of Neji's grasp "hands off. _I'm_ going for Tenten."

"I said no."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"As soon as I felt tension I knew it was you two dumbasses." The guys turn and find Temari with her hands on her hips and Shikamaru next to her. Neji glares at her "don't you dare intervene again."

"I could care less about your stupid fight. Where the hell is Ten?"

"She stormed off. She left that way." Kiba points behind him. Temari follows Kiba's direction and Shikamaru just shakes his head at the two. "At this point I wouldn't blame Tenten if she didn't talk to you guys again."

Neji glares at Kiba "it's his fault."

Kiba rolls his eyes "whatever I'm out of here," he leaves the club.

"I think it's about time we left anyway. Neji you look for your cousin while I look for Temari's brothers." Neji just nods his head and he begins to look for Hinata and Naruto. Neji scans the dance floor while Shikamaru took the bar and the tables. After finding everyone they exit the club. They walk to the parking lot and go to their own cars. Neji tells Hinata to wait in the car; he walks to Naruto's car.

"Tenten"

"Don't you dare get near me Hyuga."

"Let me-"

"Naruto let's go now!"

"Alright! Just don't take your anger out on me!" Both get in the car and drive off. Neji sighs and returns to the company car. He gets in and drives off.

"Neji-"

"I don't want to talk about it Hinata."

"But-"

"Hinata stop."

She keeps quiet the rest of the drive back to the hotel. Once they got back she thought her cousin would pick up another girl, like he usually did. Much to her surprise Neji just went straight to his room, after saying goodnight to her. Hinata just stared in shock at his door, _"Neji went a night without a girl? Is he falling for Tenten?"_

Hinata enters her room; it was about 3 in the morning. She was very tired but at the same time very happy. She got to spend the night with Naruto. After changing and wiping most of her makeup off, she goes to bed with a smile. All while thinking about her night with the cute loud blonde who was an amazing surfer before drifting into a blissful sleep.

**Same Day Just Later In the Day**

Tenten was glad she asked for the day off. She needed to clear her head so she's talking a walk. She doesn't have Dash with her, she needed some time alone. She was having a great time at the club last night then they just had to bump heads. She sighs _"what's their deal? I'm not some trophy….both are dumbass."_

Her phone vibrates and she checks to see a message from Neji. _"Where are you I want to talk to you."_

She rolls her eyes _"I don't think so jackass."_

"_I will use GPS to track your phone if I have too."_

"_Liar"_

"_Ok."_

She didn't text him back; no way could he do that. That only happened in movies and TV…..right? Well she was wrong apparently he could use GPS on her phone. She was completely shocked when he drove up 10 minutes later.

"W-What the hell?!"

"I don't bluff."

"How?"

"Called the phone company told them to activate the GPS because you had lost your phone and I was trying to help you find it back."

"This is unbelievable!"

"I want to talk to you."

"Piss off," she walks off but with Neji following her.

"I'm not leaving until you let me talk."

"Shouldn't you be out having sex with someone?"

"Shut up and let me talk."

"Leave me alone! What part of that do you not understand?"

"The part where you won't let me talk!"

"D-Did you just yell?"

"Stop interrupting me and let me talk."

They stop walking "fine you got 5 minutes."

"I thought we were getting along."

"I did too then you and your damn ego ruined the night."

"You were dancing with me."

"But I was dancing with Kiba first. Beside we're not in any relationship. I can dance or hang out with anyone I want, and that includes Kiba."

"What the hell do you see in him?"

"Excuse me?"

"What makes him so likeably and yet you don't even give me the time of day."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like players."

"In case you haven't noticed I haven't hit on anyone other than you after we starting hanging out."

"We got stuck together most of the time. I will admit you haven't but that's because you want one thing. I will never sleep with you Neji. So accept that and move on."

"Who says I want to sleep with you? Maybe I actually want to get to know you."

"Ha! Ya right your kind doesn't change."

"Stop comparing me to other people. You don't know me."

"You're right I don't, but I also don't want to get to know you."

He just stares at her. She continues her rant "I'm so sick of you and your damn ego. I will say this again and maybe it will get through your thick skull. Leave me the hell alone." She storms pass him and he's left there. Her words finally sink in and he clenches his fists. He walks back to his car angrily.

Tenten continues to walk, though feeling slightly bad. _"Maybe I was too harsh on him….who am I kidding that bastard probably will go back to hitting on me. Why do I have this gut feeling though?"_ She sighs now she's mentally exhausted, continuing to walk she hears a noise. She listens closely, _"sounds like whimpering."_

She follows the noise to an area between two buildings. She sees two very small puppies on the floor. One was white with a black spot on the back. The other was a brindle color. She kneels next to the puppies they couldn't be older than a week old.

"You poor babies where's you mom?"

As if to answer her question she hears growling. Tenten looks up to see the momma dog glaring and growling at her. The mom looked like a Pit bull but Tenten wasn't concerned about that at the moment. She more concerned about being near this momma dog's pups. No matter the breed, if a stranger in near a momma dog's puppies she goes into protection mode.

Tenten gulps "fuck."

**End! I feel I made Tenten a little bitchy at the end and I'm sorry. I just had to throw some kind of drama in there. :o what's going to happen to Tenten now? Well you'll have to find out next chapter ;). Leave a review tell me what you think, thanks everyone! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I honestly didn't think this story would get this many reviews. I honestly didn't think I would write a story so many like. All my reviewers you're amazing! Also Thanks to all who favor and follow this story. Do not try this at home kiddos, there's a reason it's fanfiction. Now we will continue with this story.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing but my college books**

Tenten just stared at the momma dog. The dog continued to growl and looked ready to charge. _"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! I'm dead!"_ The dog ran a little causing Tenten to yell and fall on her butt. The dog seemed startled by the scream and Tenten took that opportunity to back away from the puppies. The momma dog ran to her puppies, sniffing them and licking them. Tenten looks up at the sky taking deep breaths, _"thank God she didn't attack. That was so fucking close."_

She brings her vision back down only to see the momma dog in front of her. Tenten jumps slightly causing the momma dog to back up. She cautiously puts her hand out "hi momma."

The momma dog looks at Tenten before sniffing her hand. Tenten relaxes when the momma dog licks her hand and begins to wag her tail slightly. "You were just protecting your babies. You're a nice dog."

Tenten pets her head and the momma dog starts to sniff the rest of her. After she sniffs Tenten she goes back to her puppies, knowing Tenten isn't going to harm them. Tenten bites her lip, she didn't want to leave them here but she couldn't take them home. No way is the momma dog going want another dog in the same living space as her and her puppies. That would cause a fight between Dash and the momma dog. _"What am I going to do? If the pound finds them they're not going to survive for long."_

As if God was listening, he answered her question. She hears footsteps, turning her head she sees Neji standing there. She turns to see the momma dog then back at Neji, the momma dog would flip if she saw another person. She motions to Neji to not come closer. Neji looks confused; Tenten takes out her phone and sends a message to him.

"_Momma Pit bull is across from me. She'll flip if she sees you."_

"_Are you alright? I heard someone scream and knew it was you."_

"_I'm fine she just surprised me is all. I need you to go to the store buy some hotdogs and a leash."_

"_What are you planning?"_

"_No way in hell am I going to leave them here."_

"_Fine give me ten minutes."_

She calls Kiba, "hey Kiba."

"Tenten hey look I'm really sorry. It's just that-"

"Not now Kiba. Look are you working today?"

"Ya why?"

"I'm going to bring in a momma Pit bull and some of her pups."

"Alright I'll set up a room for her."

"Thanks Kiba I'll see you soon."

She continues to wait for Neji; the momma dog was nursing her pups. Tenten takes this time to look more closely at the dog. She was a Pit bull brindle color like one of the pups. She didn't see any bite marks on her, good sign didn't come from any fighting environment. She seem thin and dirty probably covered in fleas from living in this dirty environment. Neji comes back with the items; Tenten gets up and walks to him.

"Uh thanks."

"Do you always play rescuer?"

"Funny, let me see the leash."

"Are you sure? What if she attacks?"

"I'll keep my distance, if I see she doesn't want me near then we'll try the hot dogs."

Tenten returns to where the momma dog is. The dog looks at Tenten and she puts her hand out slowly. "Come here momma."

The dog takes cautious steps but nevertheless sniffs and licks her hand. Tenten slowly wraps the leash around her neck; the momma dog didn't seem to mind. Tenten breaths an air of relief _"thank God."_

The leash seemed to remind the momma dog that she is a dog. She starts wagging her tail, Tenten thinks it's safe for Neji to step out. The momma dog sees Neji and she's eager to meet him. Neji makes his way to the puppies and picks them up; the momma dog didn't attack or seem to mind. It's as if she knew they were going to help her and her pups.

"Um-"

"I assume we're going to the vet, his vet correct."

"Yea but you don't have too."

"I'm already involved. Might as well see this to the end."

"Right so um your car?"

He nods and both walk to his car. Tenten sits in the back with the momma dog while Neji puts the pups on the passenger seat. While driving Tenten is feeding the dog the hot dogs; Neji used his GPS to find Kiba's veterinarian hospital. The car ride was silent and Tenten could help but feel awful. _"I just yelled at him and now he's helping me. I must be the biggest bitch on the planet right now."_

They arrive and enter the room set up for them. Kiba examines the momma dog first; she's up on the examining table. He feels her body for any lumps or bumps, looks in her ears and eyes, and looks at her teeth. He listens to her heart and breathing then takes a blood sample, to check for any heart worms or other disease. For safety measures, scraps a little of her fur and skin to check for any mange. The dog didn't have a collar but he still checked for a microchip, no one was surprised when he didn't find one.

"Well she doesn't seem to be too bad of shape. She's about 4 or 5 years old. No bite wounds, gums look good, just underweight about 10 pounds. She dirty but thankfully no fleas."

"Thank God."

"We'll just have to wait for the results of the blood and skin. Make sure she doesn't have anything."

They put the momma dog down, when she touches the floor she shakes her body. Kiba smiles "true Pit bull, just had a rough patch in her life and she shakes it off like nothing."

Tenten smiles and pets her; Kiba cleans the table and put the pups up. Both pups are male. Kiba listens to their heart and breathing, etc.

"Well momma was taking good care of her pups. Nice and fat but dirty too."

"That's great news."

"Why would anyone dump a mother and her pups on the street?" Neji asks.

"Most people if they don't want pups would drop both mother and pups at the pound. There are a number of reasons they just left her. Didn't want or couldn't care for pups. She could've ran and took her pups. Or the owners moved and dumped her. Bright side she wasn't a breeding dog or involved in any dog fighting."

Kiba was filling out the papers for the momma dog and her pups. Writing weight, age, breed, and anything he found or didn't find. "So Tenten what are you going to do with them? Keep them? I need names for them either way, so they can be in our system."

"Ummm I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with them yet. But I'll name them. The momma dog will be named Sugar, the white pup Rocket, and the last pup will be Sammy."

"Alright well I think we should give these guys a bath. Get them clean and give the mom same food."

Kiba takes the momma dog to another room where they have a bathtub. While Tenten uses a sink to wash the puppies, Neji just stands and watches her. The silence was awkward but neither one wanted to say anything. All that could be heard was the pup whining and crying.

"I'm sorry Rocket but I need to get you cleaned."

After getting both pups cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket, both fall asleep. Kiba comes back with a clean dog and a bowl with food in it. Sugar really wanted the food but Kiba was going to teach her some manners.

He holds up the bowl and waits for her to calm down. When she's calm enough he places the bowl down and she attacks the food. Another awkward silence but no one says anything. After Sugar finishes eating she begins to sniff around her environment. Tenten finally decides to break the awful silence.

"So Kiba how much is this gonna be?"

"Don't worry I'll cover the tests and office visit. One way of me apologizing. If you're gonna want to get shots or anything like that, that'll be separate."

"Fair enough."

"So what are you going to do with them? Can't take them to your place, she won't like having Dash there."

She sighs "I know."

"What about Temari?"

"Uh I don't know if she would like that."

"Why don't you call her?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

**Going back to earlier in the day but showing what Shikamaru and Temari were doing**

After finally deciding to get up and face the day, Temari leaves the warmth of her bed and Shikamaru. She drags herself to her bathroom. Thankfully her bedroom came with a bathroom; she knew Shikamaru would join her. After a very long shower both dry off and change. Making themselves semi presentable. "I'm starving let's go get some breakfast."

"It's way past breakfast time."

"So what Denny's serves breakfast all day."

He chuckles "alright we'll get breakfast."

"Good I'm craving some pancakes."

Temari leaves a note for her brothers and the couple leaves to Denny's. When they get there, they sit in a booth, order food, and then talk whiling waiting for their food. "Temari?"

"Yea?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yea why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to tell you, since I don't say it often."

"How sweet."

"But I do want to ask you something."

"What?"

"I'm just going to say it, we haven't used protection since I've been here and I want to know why."

"How do you know I'm not on the pill?"

"I know you're not."

"How the hell can you be so sure?"

"I don't want to fight I just want to know. I mean what if you get pregnant?"

"You don't have to worry about that I know I'm not. There's a reason I have a calendar."

He sighs and takes of sip of his drink. "Look Shikamaru it's not a big deal. I'm pretty sure we're not the only couple who doesn't use protection."

"Usually those couples are trying for a child."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"You would tell me if you're pregnant right?"

"The day I find out I'm pregnant I'd have you and Tenten on three way phone call."

Shikamaru smiles slightly, "look Shikamaru if I get pregnant then I get pregnant. Beside you haven't complained about not using protection until now."

He holds her hand "would you live with me if that happened?"

She looks into his eyes and sees fear. She gives his hand a squeeze "can't have my child growing up without the dad now can I?"

Shikamaru grins and leans over the table and kisses her. A minute later their food arrives, they eat and continue to chat. After eating they leave a tip on the table and walk to the register to pay for the bill. **Present Time**

Temari's phone rings as Shikamaru is paying, "Hello?"

"Hey Mari I need a favor."

"What's wrong Ten?"

"I found a momma Pit bull and two puppies…I was wondering if they could stay at your place until I think of something."

"I see you played rescuer today."

"And you played with Shikamaru, so can you?"

Temari could hear the pleading tone in Tenten's voice; she sighs "alright bring them over."

"You are the best friend ever!"

"I know I'll be there in 25 minutes."

"Alright and thanks Mari."

"No prob."

She hangs up, grabs Shikamaru's hand and walks to her car. As they drive back Temari tells Shikamaru what happen.

"You think you can handle that?"

"I think I can manage beside you're there too."

"How troublesome" he holds her hand and continues to drive.

**Back With Tenten**

"She said yes."

Kiba smiles "great!"

"Thanks Kiba for checking them."

"No worries and I'll call you when the results come in."

"Ok I'll see you later."

Neji grabs the leash while Tenten picks up the puppies. They get in Neji's car and are in the same places. Neji driving, Tenten in the back with the Sugar, and the pups on the passenger's seat. They make a pit spot at a pet store; Neji insisted that Tenten use his credit card. She didn't object though she did feel bad that he was letting her use his money for some dogs she found. While getting some supplies Tenten's mind was working a mile a minute. _"Why is he being so nice? Any normal person wouldn't be helping me if I told them to get out of my life. God I feel like such a bitch and a jerk."_

After buying the supplies they continue their drive to Temari's house. Once they reach there Neji takes Sugar and Tenten takes the pups. Temari had the door open for them so they walked right in.

Upon seeing new people Sugar got really excited. Tenten let her smell and lick everyone. "Wow Tenten she's really friendly."

"Where did you find them?" Kankuro asked

"Some alleyway looking place. I heard whimpering and found the pups, but Sugar was not very happy to see me. She warmed up to me though and we were able to get her to the vet. Other than being underweight and dirty nothing serious popped out. The pups are also in good shape."

"Wouldn't figure Neji as the type of person to get dirty on his own free will" it was meant as a joke but Neji didn't say anything. He just stood there with his arms crossed, looked like he really didn't want to be there.

"You ok Neji?" Shikamaru asked

He just nods and Tenten bites her lip "hey can I talk to you outside?"

"Uh bros help me get that spot of the living room set up from these guys." While Temari and her brothers set up a spot for the mom and her pups, Tenten and Neji step outside.

"Look Neji I really appreciate what you've done."

"Not a problem."

"It is a problem. Why are you being so nice when I just banished you from my life for the thousandth time?"

"You needed help I wasn't going to ignore that, even if you don't want me around."

"Neji I-"

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done. You'll be rid of me soon enough don't worry."

"What does that mean?"

"Hinata and I are here with my uncle who is here on a business trip. The trips don't last forever, we'll be leaving in a few days."

"Oh."

"I'll be leaving now."

"Wait Neji-"

"I've made most of your time with me unpleasant, so I will respect your finally wish." He walks back to his car and without realizing it Tenten blurts out "what about that second date!"

"You can go to the airport the day we leave" he gets in the car and drives off. Tenten just stands there and feels horrible. After a minute she composes herself and goes back in the house. She sees Sugar next settled in nicely on some blankets with her pups nursing. The others were just watching her.

"Hey Ten where's Neji?"

"He left."

"You ok?"

"Can we talk in your room?"

"Ya." She looks at the guys "don't upset this dog in fact don't move."

Kankuro rolls his eyes "don't be so dramatic."

"Gaara you're in charge" Temari and Tenten walk in her room. They sit on her bed "what's wrong Tenten?"

"Earlier I told Neji right in his face to leave me the hell alone! Then he's done nothing but help me and be nice once I found the dogs. Then as if nothing happened he tells me they'll be leaving soon and acts like it's no big deal! What is wrong with that man!?"

Temari just stares at Tenten "wow."

She groans and covers her face with her hands "I feel like shit."

Temari wraps her arm around her shoulder and slightly bumps their heads together. They sit like that for a while until Tenten feels better. "Thanks Mari."

"You'd be lost without me" she pokes Tenten in her tickle spot. Tenten laughs a little and hugs Temari. Tenten hangs out at Temari's house until it gets dark. She makes sure Sugar and her puppies are comfortable before she lets Temari drive her home. When she gets there she goes to her room and collapses on her bed. Dash knows something is wrong with her so he jumps on her bed.

Tenten smiles at him and snuggles closer to him. She pets him "I love you Dash." He licks her face and Tenten kisses his nose. She closes her eyes and the mental exhaustion makes it easy for her to fall asleep quickly.

**Don't really like the ending but I had to end it somewhere. So review and tell me what you think. Reviews make my day. Also check out my other stories too. :) Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been awhile but I have been discouraged. Sadly my stories aren't getting the same amount of reviews as they use to. I would like it if people didn't just favor or follow, but for those people to also leave a review. Plus my ideas are a mess in my head, I'm thinking way too far ahead of the story, but not thinking of what happens in between haha. Well here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovable Pit bulls I create in this story ^-^**

Tuesday morning Neji and Hinata where eating breakfast in the hotel dining room. As they made small talk, Hiashi walks in and sits with his nephew and daughter.

"G-Good morning father."

"Morning uncle."

"Morning Hinata, Neji I have some news."

"What is it father?"

"The business meeting has been extended until the end of this month."

"Something happen uncle?"

"Nothing serious, the company we're doing business with here just wants more time to discuss all the issues."

Neji just nods his head and Hinata smiles. The three Hyuga's finish their breakfast, and then Hiashi leaves to relax before his next meeting. Hinata suggested going to Temari's house to see what the others were doing, but Neji declines.

"Why not Neji?"

"I just don't want to."

"Is this about what happened with Tenten?"

"No"

She sighs "Neji I've know you all my life, I know when you're lying."

"I think I liked it better when you were shyer."

She frowns slightly "Neji this won't go away unless you do something about it."

"Why bother she clearly likes that dog."

Hinata blinks "wow you really are jealous."

"I am not."

She giggles "yes you are and it's kinda cute."

"I'm leaving" Neji stands.

Hinata grabs his hand "no don't, I'm sorry."

He sighs and sits back down. Hinata squeezes his hand "you really like her don't you?"

He looks away "doesn't matter what I feel. She hates me and made that clear when we first met."

"You can't deny that was your fault."

"Why is it because I like to have fun I'm the bad guy?"

"Neji normal girls don't like it when you flirt with other women and them on the same day."

"She always got most of my attention."

"Admit it, in the beginning it was for all the wrong reason."

"She was interesting."

"After you got to know her, and you fell, hard."

He pulls his hand away so he could cross his arms. He looks away "I did not" but Hinata could see the faintest color of pink on his ears.

She smiles "sure you didn't."

"Again I liked it better when you didn't talk to me like this."

"If I couldn't talk to you like this then I wouldn't be able to help you with your problem with Tenten."

"She likes the dog better, there is no problem."

"You like her and she is the first woman to deny you."

Neji stays silent and Hinata continues "you can't blame her for not trusting your actions. You have a history of just getting girls in your room and then have nothing to do with them."

Neji sighs "what do you suggest I do?"

"Be your real self. The one that will only care for Tenten and no one else. Then maybe before we leave sometime next week, she will like your real self."

"And is she doesn't?"

"Then we leave but at least you will know you tried your hardest."

"I don't like that plan."

"Neji you're so use to women just wanting you. You never met someone like Tenten who actually doesn't want you. Most people learn this younger but not everyone is going to want you. You love some and then you lose some."

"What if I don't want to lose" he whispers "her."

Hinata stares at her cousin in shock. She never expected to hear her cousin say that. "W-Well then you better make sure you don't mess this up or you will lose her."

Neji nods with a look of determination. Hinata smiles and prays her cousin doesn't go back to his previous behavior.

**At Temari's House**

"I almost broke down and brought him here! You should've seen the look he gave me Mari! I was heartbroken!" Tenten was lying on the couch, he feet on Kankuro's lap. Gaara and Naruto where sitting on the other couch while Shikamaru had his back again the couch, Temari in between his legs.

"Ten are you crying?"

"Almost, my poor baby I left him and he just sat there watching me leave. I'm the worst owner ever!" Tenten covers her face with a cushion and everyone slightly smiles at her childish behavior.

"You had no choice. You bring Dash and Sugar will attack him to defend her pups."

Tenten removes the cushion sighing, "I know but the look Mari! The look killed me!"

Temari shakes her head "you'll live you big baby."

Tenten sticks out her tongue "bite me."

"No thank you."

Tenten smiles and turns to see Sugar chewing on a toy while the pups slept. She turns back to her family "so what do you guys wanna do today?"

Naruto shrugs "I don't know but I'm bored."

"I'm surprised the Huyga's haven't showed up yet" Kankuro says.

Tenten tenses slightly at the name but then relaxes "maybe they're busy?"

Temari turns her head slightly to look at Shikamaru "have you heard anything from them?" He shakes his head and places his chin on top of her shoulder. Temari looks back at Tenten "it's a Tuesday don't any of you guys have work?"

"Don't you?" Tenten asks

"Nope this is my vacation" Temari says with a grin. Shikamaru smirks and kisses her shoulder.

"Oh you horny teenagers get a room!" Tenten laughs

Temari laughs also as Shikamaru tightens his hold on her. All continue to chat until the afternoon rolls around. Kankuro, Gaara, and Naruto leave to work, leaving Temari, Shikamaru, and Tenten to do whatever. Shikamaru was lying down with his head on Temari's lap. She was running her fingers through his hair and Tenten thought it would be a good idea to teach Sugar some basic obedience. She was using hotdogs as a reward.

They hearing knocking and all three look at the door. Since Temari and Shikamaru weren't going to get up, Tenten answers the door. She is a little surprised to see Hinata and Neji.

"Um hey guys."

"Hi Tenten" Hinata smiles and Neji just nods.

Tenten steps aside letting them in, they sit on the couch. Sugar stands and walks over to them. She licks Neji's hand recognizing him and she sniffs Hinata. After her inspection of the new people she goes back to her pups.

"She looks better" Neji says as he watches Sugar licking her pups.

Tenten sits on the floor in front of the couch where Temari is sitting. "Ya we're working on getting fatter."

"Where are the others?" Hinata asks

"Work" Temari says still playing with Shikamaru's hair. For some reason they couldn't keep a conversation going, of only Naruto was there. There was still some tension between Neji and Tenten. In the end Tenten got fed up, stands up angrily "we need to talk."

"Fine" both go to the backyard. After Tenten shuts the door she glares at Neji "what is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yesterday, everything that happened yesterday. I chew you out then you help me save a momma dog and her pups. Then you just leave as if it wasn't a big deal. What the hell is up with that? "

"Like I said I caused you a lot of trouble."

"You didn't care about that before! You still flirted with me and you didn't do that yesterday! Why?"

"I told you I want to get to know you. You're very interesting, weird, and fun. Is it so hard to believe that I want to get to know you?"

"Yes it is you're a player!"

He sighs _"just like Hinata said, she doesn't trust me."_

"Well I'm being genuine; I don't want to sleep with you."

"Any why not? What's wrong with me? Not good enough to sleep with the all mighty Neji Hyuga?"

"I-wait what?" Neji was extremely confused

Tenten continues to glare at him before she sighs "you're so confusing you know that."

"Coming from a person who just asked why I wouldn't sleep with her."

She rolls her eyes "I wasn't serious Neji."

"Oh"

"You're not good with this kind of stuff."

"No"

"How can I trust you?"

"Well for one we still have that second date."

She narrows her eyes "you said that me seeing you at the airport would be the second date."

"Turns out the business meeting has been extended until the end of this month."

"Don't these things only last a couple of days?"

"Yes but I think my uncle just wants to stay in Suna longer to relax."

She crosses her arms "I still don't trust you."

"That's fine but I hope with the time I have left here, at least we can be friends."

Tenten stares at him in shock. _"What's with this guy? I meet him and he wants to get in my pants and now he wants to be friends? Sounds like a plot to a bad movie….hate to admit I did kinda have fun with him when we were thrown together. Plus I still feel bad for being a bitch to him yesterday. I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least try being friends."_

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"We can try hanging out and see if we can be friends."

Neji smiles very, very, very slightly "good." They stand there for a few moments in silence. "Um soooo?"

Neji continues to look at Tenten. "Um we should get back inside and make sure Temari hasn't corrupted Hinata."

Neji nods and follows Tenten back into the house. The rest of the week kinda flew by. The gang hung out whether it was to the movies, blowing, or just hanging out at Temari's house. During that time Neji and Tenten talked about each other. The trust wasn't completely there but Neji felt he was making progress. Tenten smiled and laughed with him and Neji found himself smiling as well. Sugar has gained some weight and Kiba called saying she was fine. Nothing came up in the blood work or skin test, same for the pups.

Sugar adjusted well in Temari's house and was always eager to see Tenten every day. It was clear that Sugar and Tenten bonded. Even though Tenten felt horrible leaving Dash in the apartment, it was for both Dash's and Sugar's own good. The pups were also putting on weight and began to move around more. It was Saturday Neji, Tenten, and Dash were at a little café. They were sitting outside in the shade, reminiscing. Tenten was telling the story of how she and Temari first met.

"Well it was middle school when we met but we didn't hang out until high school."

"The way you two act I would've guessed you knew her longer."

She smiles "I think we're twins separated at birth."

He chuckles "I doubt that, don't you have a different birthday?"

"For all we know they changed that so we wouldn't know."

He shakes his head "I'm sure that's what happened."

"Well she was my secret best friend."

"Secret?"

"Her dad didn't like me. I was in foster care and not exactly rich or middle class. He is an important politic figure; I think….I don't know what he does exactly. Point is we hung out in secret until one day he found us in her room. He was very pissed but Temari defended our friendship. She told her dad she wasn't going to stop hanging out with me because we were best friends. Temari's stubborn so her dad couldn't fight that. Somewhere along the road we befriended Naruto and with her brothers we were a crazy bunch of people. But you were guaranteed an awesome time" Tenten laughs a little.

"If her dad is important then why are they living own their own in um that house."

"They never liked the rich life that came with their dad. When they turned 18 they got jobs and claimed independence. Their dad isn't completely heartless, so he got them a decent house. They pay for everything."

"Interesting."

"You say that to practically everything I say" Tenten laughs a little.

"Everything you say is either interesting or weird."

She shrugs "I have an interesting life and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world." They decide to talk a walk to the dog park; Dash was in need of exercise. They continued to talk about random stuff until they reached the park. Tenten let Dash off the leash and let him run around and roll on the grass.

Tenten brought a ball and threw it Dash ran to get it, while Neji and Tenten sat on a bench. They sat in a comfortable silence as Tenten continued to throw the ball, a little further each time. Then Neji asks "how much do you like me?"

"What?"

Neji looks at her "how much do you like me? And not in the way you're thinking."

"Well you're a cool guy who can sometimes be a jerk. So much better than your player self, why?"

"You said once that if you liked me even the slightest you would tell me how you got Dash."

"I did didn't I?"

"I don't mean to push you but I was wondering if I could hear that story."

Tenten thinks for a minute, "sure let's go back to my place."

Neji eyes her suspiciously "is this another test?"

Tenten laughs "no there's something on my laptop that goes with the story."

"Alright." Tenten calls back Dash and the three of them get in Neji's car and drive to Tenten's apartment. When they get there Dash begins to chew on his toys, Neji and Tenten sit on the couch. Tenten's laptop sitting on her lap.

"Well it began sometime in December; I decided to take Temari out since she still was depressed about Shikamaru leaving. We went clubbing and both got a bit too tipsy. I had lost her and decided to get some air and to see if maybe she had gone out."

_~Flashback~_

_Tenten stumbles out the club, the wind blew bringing cold air with it. Tenten wraps her arms around herself, trying to get some more warmth from her jacket. She walks around a little "hey Mari you out here?" Getting no response she yells louder "Mari! Hello!"_

_She was no walking in the parking lot but didn't see any trace of her crazy dirty blonde best friend. She leans against a nearby wall, closes her eyes, and sighs. "Not to self don't bring Temari drinking when her boyfriend has to go back home and she's home depressed as hell."_

"_Hey sweetie what are you doing here alone?"_

_Tenten opens her eyes and sees a man in front of her. She narrows her eyes "waiting for friends who will be here any minute."_

_The man smiles "really? Seems like that's a lie."_

"_Piss off I'm not in the mood to kick your ass" she turns to leave but the man grabs her arm and slams her back against the wall._

"_I don't appreciate that kind of language" Tenten can feel and smell his nasty breath on her face._

"_Asshole let me go!"_

"_What's wrong don't want to have some fun?" Tenten begins to panic her mind is in a frenzy "oh God this isn't happening. No this isn't happening. Oh my God!"_

"_Stop it! Let me go! Help-"_

_The man crashes his lips on her lips. Tenten tries to push him away but her grabs her hands and pins them to the wall. His uses one hand to keep hold of both of hers and uses the other to undo her jacket; his hand begins to roam her body. Tears fall down her face, "this is happening, I can't believe this is happening."_

_A growl is heard followed by angry barking and snarling. The man turns to look to the side "get out of here mutt! Go on get!"_

_The man was either too stupid or too drunk to be scared of a dog snarling and baring his teeth. Tenten takes that moment to yell "someone help!"_

_The man slaps her "shut up."_

_This causes the dog to snap and charge. He takes a bite of the man's arm and bites down hard. "Fucking hell! Let go!" The man tries desperately to get the dog off of him and falls to the floor in the process. The dog continues to bite him until the man gives him a hard kick and the dog let's go yelping. The man takes off but the dog gives chase._

_Tenten slides down, hugs her legs, and continues to cry. She feels something lick her hand and she looks up to see the dog. With the dim light she couldn't tell what kind of dog but he was pretty big. She throws her arms around the dog and cries some more. The dog wiggles until he is able to lick her face as if to tell her "its ok now I chased the bad man away."_

_Tenten smiles a little and the dog snuggles closer to her, his tail wagging a mile a minute. Just then Tenten remembers she was looking for Temari. She takes out her phone and calls her._

"_Mari! Where the hell are you? Look something happen-"_

"_Ten go home without me."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_It's nothing just go I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Wait Temari-"but Temari hung up. Tenten looks at her phone then back to the dog. She gets up and walks to her car, with the dog right by her side. She opens the door and the dog jumps right in and sits in the passenger seat. Tenten gets in and just sits in the car. "What the hell am I going to do with this dog?"_

"What happened after that?"

"Well I had met Kiba a few days ago, even though it was late, I called him. He met me at the hospital and did a checkup. I gave him the name Dash because that night he dashed in to save me. During the checkup Kiba noticed a lot of bite wounds and some scars. Turns out Dash was used in fighting, but with his very sweet temperament, he guessed he was used as a bait dog."

"Bait dog?"

"Dogs that are basically too nice to fight. So they get their dogs to practice on them." Tenten calls Dash over. She points to a spot on his head "you can still see the bite marks on him, but they've healed nicely."

"I didn't know a single thing about these dogs; I only knew them because they're in the news. Kiba gave me the basic info on the breed and then when I got home I did more research. True to the breed when I had Dash for a couple days he acted as if he never was used to fight. He acted like a puppy should, chewing on everything, making messes, and just being goofy. Kiba had guessed he was around 6 months when I found him. Now if Dash hears me scream he goes into protection mode. This big boy saved me that night." Tenten kisses Dash and he licks her.

"A little odd that he helped out a stranger."

"I know but he just knew I was in trouble and helped me. He didn't care that he didn't know me he just knew I was being hurt and wanted to stop that." Tenten turns on her laptop and opens a video. "This was in January a few weeks having Dash in our lives."

_~Video~_

_Naruto was recording Dash growling at the door. Everyone was laughing except for Shikamaru who was standing outside. Temari opens the door and Dash starts barking at him. Shikamaru is frowning and Temari is still laughing. Temari looks at Dash "it's ok" she kisses Shikamaru on the cheek but then slaps him upside the head._

_Dash just stares at Shikamaru until he walks away. Everyone minus Shikamaru laughs; Shikamaru enters the house and sits on the couch. Naruto moves the camera to Tenten and Temari laughing until a loud thud is heard. Everyone looks to see Dash on top of Shikamaru who is on the floor. Dash licks Shikamaru then gets off and walks off. Everyone laughs until they almost wet themselves._

"Wait what was Shikamaru doing there?"

"You didn't know? He came to visit Temari for two weeks. I thought he told you that story, you know the one where Dash didn't let him in the house."

"He did but I figured it was during his time in the summer."

Tenten shakes her head "nope it was in January, there relationship was still a little rocky but they managed to stick together. He visited her one more time in late March early April."

"I didn't know that."

"They're crazy about each other."

"Which reminds me what happened to Temari that night?"

"I'm not really sure; she didn't give me a lot of detail. She just said she also had some trouble with a guy." _"That's a lie but I can't tell you what really happened."_

"Well thank you for telling me."

She smiles "sure thing." Neji stay a little longer until Tenten kindly kicks him out. "Sorry but I have to work later."

"It's alright are we all still going sightseeing tomorrow?"

"As far as I know yup!"

He nods "alright I'll see you tomorrow."

They say goodbye and Tenten is smiling. She gets ready for work in a very good mood. _"I like this Neji way better than the guy I first met."_

**Ending sucks but there you go. This is the longest I have written ever ^-^. So everyone please leave a review so I don't get discouraged from writing! Let me know what you think, questions, comments, concerns I want to hear it. Thanks everyone! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! It's been awhile I know and I apologize for that, but good news is I'm not dead haha. Anyway vacation was great but now classes have started again so I'll have less time to update. This story has given me quite a bit of trouble. I have the ending envisioned in my head but nothing in between -_- my brain is scattered with ideas and thoughts lol so here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: we all know what goes here**

It's Monday the final week the Hyuga's were staying in Suna. Everyone decided to rest that day, using Temari's house as a hotel. Sunday the group, and Kiba, went sightseeing. By this point in time Kiba and Neji managed not fight anymore. They still didn't like each other but they weren't trying to outperform each other either. They went to a city that had a statue of a famous (sadly dead) female artist. They took pictures next to the statue and then took a tour on a really big old war ship. The ship was the length of about 5 football fields. In the gift shop Tenten bought Neji a shot glass as a joke but Neji thanked her and accepted the present. Afterwards the group had lunch and then went to the beach.

The day was filled with laughs, pranks, and annoying the two more silent ones of the group. Before leaving they went to a restaurant to have dinner. On the car ride back, two cars had to be driven to fit everyone, everybody minus the drivers were asleep. There was a silent agreement that everyone would crash at Temari's house. Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Gaara stayed in their rooms but with their last ounce of strength threw extra blankets and pillows to the rest of the group.

Kiba, Naruto, and Neji slept on the floor while Hinata and Tenten got the couches. Sugar and her pups where put in a crate and slept in the garage. A portable heater was put in there and Sugar was given extra blankets so she and her pups wouldn't be cold. Around 10 am Temari wakes up. She squints her eyes at the light coming through her window. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she untangles herself from Shikamaru's arms and goes to her bathroom. After splashing her face with water and lazily brushing her teeth she walks to the living room.

She sees Hinata neatly folding her blanket and Tenten still asleep on the other couch. Kiba and Naruto are sprawled in the middle floor and Neji is lying on his side near Tenten. Hinata sees Temari and smiles "good morning."

"Morning"

"Where do you want this?"

"Just leave it there for now. Hey want to come to the store with me? There's nothing to eat here."

"Ok but could you point me in the direction of the bathroom first?"

"First door on your left."

"Thank you" Hinata makes her way to the bathroom. Temari grabs her car keys off the counter and waits by the door. Hinata comes back a few minutes later looking more awake. The two young women get in Temari's car and drive to the grocery store. While driving Temari offers Hinata gum.

"I know you didn't bring a toothbrush so there's gum if you want."

Hinata nods and grabs a piece "thank you."

When they get in the store, Temari grabs a cart and begins to walk through the aisles. She grabs eggs, pancake mix, milk, cereal, and anything she could think off. Hinata went off to get some bread while Temari was grabbing chips and cookies. She was looking back and forth between the cookies; she couldn't decide which one to take.

"Chewy chocolate chip isn't that your favorite?"

Temari tenses her eyes wide; she slowly turns to her right and sees someone she really didn't want to.

"Sasori"

He smiles "I've missed you at the club. Hiding from me sweet stuff?"

She glares "I'm too busy locking lips with my _boyfriend_."

"Right your boyfriend the scrawny kid."

"That's what you think."

He leans forward and whispers in her ear "so did you tell him about us?"

When she didn't respond he leans back and his smile is wide "no? Makes me wonder how he will react when he does find out."

She glares at him "he won't find out because nothing happened" she snaps.

Sasori laughs "keep telling yourself that I'm sure it helps with the guilt."

"Leave before you end up with a bloody face."

"Alright sugar no need to get feisty. I may just jump you" he begins to walk away.

"In your fucking dreams!"

Sasori just waves and leaves. Temari is fuming and is shaking from anger.

"T-Temari?"

Temari turns to see Hinata looking at her very worried. "A-Are you ok? Who was that?"

Temari takes a deep breath "just an ex who likes to taunt me every time we see each other."

"Should I call Neji or Shikamaru? In case he comes back?"

"No don't. That will make things worse."

"A-Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Let's just get finish here I'm sure everyone is awake by now and starving."

Hinata nods and puts the bread in the cart. The two finish shopping in silence. When they exit the store Temari sees Sasori leaning against the wall. He's smirking and winks at her. Temari glares at him and her knuckles turn white from gripping the cart so hard. Hinata gets a good look at the guy. He was tall, red hair like Gaara, light eyes, and from the white shirt he was wearing she could see his muscles. He had an air of cockiness around him, reminded Hinata of when Neji would pick up girls. Temari angrily makes her way to her car and begins to put away the groceries. Hinata helps and they finish in record time.

The drive back to Temari's house was silent. Temari wanted to forget the whole thing while Hinata was confused about the situation. When they reach her house they grab some of the groceries while the guys grab the rest.

Temari is currently in the kitchen angrily putting away the groceries, except the ones to be used for their late breakfast. The guys, except Kiba, were in the living room watching TV. Kiba had gone home to check on Akamaru and Dash as a favor for Tenten. Tenten had taken Sugar out for a walk to use the bathroom. When she came back and put Sugar back in the crate she enters the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Temari snaps.

"The hell?" Tenten stares at Temari in confusion when Hinata taps her on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Hinata what's wrong with Temari? Something happen while at the store?"

"Um so do you know someone with red hair, light eyes, and makes Temari angry?"

Tenten grips her shoulders "did he have an air of cockiness around him?"

Hinata hesitates before nodding.

"Crap" Tenten grabs Temari by the arm and drags her away. Everyone hears a door slam. Hinata bites her lip; maybe she should've kept her mouth shut.

"Is everything ok?"

Hinata slightly jumps and turns to see Shikamaru. "I-I think so."

"Temari seemed to be in a bad mood. Something happen?"

"W-We ran into an ex of hers at the store."

"Did he try anything?"

She shakes her head "no just made her angry."

Shikamaru just nods and returns to the living room. Hinata looks down the hall before also going to the living room. After a few minutes Temari reemerges and returns to the kitchen. Hinata takes his opportunity to talk to Tenten. When she enters the room she sees Tenten pacing back and forth.

"T-Tenten?"

"Oh hey Hinata what's up?" she stops pacing

"C-Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

Hinata pauses "d-did Temari cheat on Shikamaru?"

Tenten's mouth drops open. "Where did-how did- what?!"

Hinata begins to play with her fingers; this was making her very uncomfortable. "I a-ask because of what I saw and heard."

"What did you see?"

"That man was standing to close to Temari. Plus he said he would jump her and I know what he meant."

"Hinata-"

"Shikamaru is my friend too. I won't have him get hurt."

Tenten sighs "Hinata even if something like that did happen that's between Temari and Shikamaru. It wouldn't be my place to tell you something like that."

Hinata frowns "ok" she exits the room. Tenten groans and covers her face with her hands. _"Web of fucking lies."_

Back to Temari in the kitchen, she put all the food away, no longer in the mood to cook something. She was staring at the ceiling arms crossed across her chest.

"You ok?"

She blinks and looks to see Shikamaru. "Not really."

He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist "is it your ex?"

She sighs, gets out his grasp, and walks a few steps away from him. With her back to him she says "it's more than that."

Shikamaru puts his hand on her arm "what is it."

Tenten's words are still in her mind _"If you don't tell him now I swear to God, Kami, Buddha, someone I will!"_

She grabs his hand "we need to talk."

From the couch Tenten sees Temari and Shikamaru walk down the hall. _"I really hope she's going to tell him and not just have sex instead."_

She sighs and Neji notices Tenten isn't her usual self. "What's the matter?"

"Just a lot on my mine."

"Anything I can do to help clear your mind?"

She laughs a little "if we weren't friends I would think you were trying to get in my pants again."

Neji cracks a smile "if that were the case you would be swearing at me."

Tenten smiles a little but she still couldn't get her mind off of Temari and Shikamaru.

**Temari's Room**

Shikamaru was standing while Temari was pacing back and forth. He didn't say anything but watching Temari move back and forth was making him uneasy. She finally stopped moving, takes a deep breath, and looks at him.

"Don't say anything just let me explain ok?"

He nods and Temari takes another deep breath.

"I cheated on you."

Shikamaru felt his heart break in two. He closes his eyes, clenches his fists, and swallows the lump in his throat.

"It was about two months after you left. I couldn't stand being by myself and some old friends invited me out so I went. I got so hammered I don't even remember talking to the guy."

Shikamaru sits on her bed and runs his hand through his hair. They didn't say anything and the silence was killing Temari.

"Say something, anything! Yell at me, tell me you hate me, just say something."

"Troublesome woman I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to" he's staring at the ground. After a few more minutes he asks "just a one night stand right?"

Temari clears her throat "yea."

He stands up "I need to think" with that he leaves the room.

Temari blinks away her tears before collapsing on her bed. She covers her face with her pillow. Shikamaru walks out the front door and everyone minus Tenten looks confused.

"What's wrong with Nara?" Kankuro asks

Neji stands but Tenten grabs his arm. He gives her a look that says 'what' she shakes her head. "He needs time to think."

Neji looks at the door before sitting back down.

"Hey won't don't you guys go get us something to eat?" Tenten asks Kankuro and Gaara

"Uh ok anything in particular?"

"Nope" she gets up and heads to Temari's room.

Kankuro looks at Gaara in confusion but Gaara just shrugs. Both brothers leave to buy food leaving Neji, Hinata, and Naruto in the living.

"Wonder what that was about?" Naruto asks

Hinata bites her lip and stares at her lap. Neji looks at her "Hinata do you know what's going on?"

"I-I think I have an idea but I don't want to say anything until I'm positive."

Naruto and Neji look at her in confusion but don't try to pry any information. With Tenten, she enters Temari's room and shuts the door. She spots her best friend curled into a ball with a pillow over her head. Tenten lies next to her, "hey."

Temari removes the pillow from her head "I feel like shit."

"Well at least you told him the truth."

"He's going to dump me I know it."

"No he's not. He loves you too much."

"I'm pretty sure I just broke his heart I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't want to see me again."

"Since when do you think nothing but negative?"

Temari hesitates "I didn't tell him everything."

Tenten sits up "what?!"

Temari groans "Ten-"

"What the hell Temari!?"

"I couldn't do it."

"You told him the first part why couldn't you tell him the last part!?"

"So I could crush his heart and have him hate me forever?!"

"You're doing more damage!"

Temari covers her face with the pillow again. Tenten was furious and snatches the pillow. "You're not hiding this time!"

Temari just looks up at her friend in shock. Tenten takes a deep breath "sorry but I'm trying to help."

Temari sighs "I know. I'm just a coward."

"Come on Temari you have to tell him the rest."

"If he decides to show his face again I'll try."

Tenten lies back down and faces Temari. Temari puts her hand on Tenten's arm "I honestly think I would've gone crazy if you weren't my friend."

Tenten laughs a little "I'm pretty sure I would've gone depressed if you weren't my friend."

They lie there in silence for a little bit before Tenten sits up. "Well I'm going back to the living room and make sure Neji isn't strangling Naruto."

"I'll stay here and hate life."

"Trust me when Shikamaru comes back you guys will work something out."

"Hope so."

Shikamaru didn't return that night, instead he stayed with Neji. Luckily for Shikamaru Neji's room had a couch that pulled out to a bed. After Neji asked why Shikamaru wasn't with Temari, he tells Neji what happened.

Now Neji is lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. He felt bad for his friend he really did. At the moment he didn't hate Temari but he really disliked her. He could tell Shikamaru was really torn, but he figured after a day of thinking he and Temari would work something out. Neji knew the last thing Shikamaru wanted was to break up with Temari. He was pretty sure that was the last thing Temari wanted too. He sighs _"just don't do anything rash Shikamaru."_

Shikamaru was also still awake; his thoughts wouldn't let him go to bed. _"I never knew it would hurt this bad…..but I still love her. At least she told me the truth and I didn't find out by someone else….."_

Shikamaru groans a headache is starting to form. He closes his eyes hoping to get some sleep. It wasn't until he was mentally drained that he was able to get some sleep.

**Not the best ending but there you go. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think! Reviews make my day and are authors' drugs. So please give me my dose ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm alive! Thanks all the lovely reviews you guys are awesome! ^_^ I'm glad you all enjoy this story :D I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me and for all the great reviews. Really getting close to the 100 mark and it would be amazing if you guys kept leaving your thoughts, comments, and questions with a review so without any more chatting here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: pretty sure I still don't own Naruto**

Temari wasn't surprised when Shikamaru didn't come back the next day. When Wednesday came and went she was starting to get worried, when Thursday came and went Temari thought this was a sign from Shikamaru saying things weren't going to work out. Friday afternoon Temari was still in bed trying to drown out her sorrows by burrowing her face in the pillows. She hears the door open and close.

Temari groans and removes her face from the pillows enough to speak clearly. "Tenten I'm not getting up so go away."

"Last I checked I didn't have a vagina."

Recognizing the voice Temari quickly sits up and turns to see Shikamaru standing next to her bed. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Thinking she'll say something wrong and push him further away, she just stares at him.

Shikamaru sighs and sits down on the bed. For a while they don't say anything, Shikamaru decides to speak first. "Sorry I didn't talk to you the last couple of days."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I figured you just didn't know the best way to break up with me."

Shikamaru turns to look at her "break up?"

"I don't blame you for wanting to. Just say it now and save me-"

"I'm not breaking up with you."

Temari is shocked "you're not?"

"Of course not."

"Why?" Temari couldn't help but ask

"I've thought long and hard about this. What could happen if I did break up with you….I didn't like, no, I couldn't bear the idea of not being with you. I know this long distance relationship is hard and I'm still angry and hurt that you did that. Everything made sense after you told me you cheated. The reason why we don't use protection when having sex and the reason you didn't want to move in with me. This made the guilt more bearable for you and thought you wouldn't be able to hurt me."

"I had to fall for a genius."

Shikamaru holds her hand and looks into her eyes "it took a while but I managed to forgive you."

Temari smiles but it soon fades. Shikamaru frowns "what's wrong?"

"There's more I need to tell you about that night."

Shikamaru swallows the lump in his throat "ok."

"In the beginning Tenten decided to take me out so I could get out of the house. Going to a club wasn't the smartest idea but that's where I met my old friends. I left Tenten and went with them. That was the same night Tenten got Dash. I didn't lie about not remembering talking to the guy but I should've known better than to go to The Red Cloud." She pauses then continues "when I woke up the next morning and saw who I was next, I never felt more disgusted. Out of all the people from the club, in my drunken state, I ended up with my ex."

"The red head Sasori."

Temari just nods and waits for Shikamaru to get up and leave her for good. Instead Shikamaru tightens his hold on her hand. "I still forgive you."

Temari bites down on her lip but can't prevent the tears coming down her cheeks. Shikamaru wastes no time to pull her in and wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

**With Tenten**

Tenten sighed as she walked in her apartment. She was told to go home early from her boss. In these hard times Tenten was lucky to have a job, but she wasn't getting a lot of hours. She was still grateful for having a job but wished she could work more hours so she could help Naruto out more with the bills. She throws herself on the couch and lies there. A few moments later she feels weight on her and giggles. Dash greeted her with many kisses and a waging tail. Tenten manages to push Dash off the couch so she could sit up.

"Well boy what should we do today?"

Dash barks three times. "Visit Temari? I don't know she didn't budge when I tried to take her out yesterday. And I used Applebee's as bait!"

Dash barks again a little louder this time. Tenten sighs "well I guess it wouldn't hurt to call her."

Dash barks in approval as Tenten dials Temari's number. After a few seconds of waiting someone answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Opps sorry Shikamaru I must accidently dialed your number instead of Temari."

"This is Temari's phone."

"I'll hang up now and call-wait what?"

"Troublesome woman you called the right number."

Tenten was confused "where's Temari?"

"Shower"

In that moment everything clicked, and Tenten couldn't help but grin "oh ok! Well I'll just call her later. Bye!"

As soon as she hung up Tenten screams from delight. Dash barks not knowing what's going on. Tenten wraps her arms around him "I knew they would work something out!"

Dash not understanding what happened licked his owner, knowing what ever just happened it made her happy. Still in a great mood Tenten decides to call Neji and let him know the news.

"Hello Tenten"

"The fairytale is saved!"

"….I don't know how to respond to that."

"They worked things out!"

"I'm assuming you're talking about Nara and Temari."

"No I'm talking about the Fox and the Hound" Tenten rolls her eyes "yes Temari and Shikamaru!"

"Your sarcasm hurts me."

"And you're finally learning how to use it."

"Very funny Tenten."

"I know I'm hilarious but we need to celebrate with The Walking Dead."

"The Walking Dead?"

Tenten didn't try to hide the gasp that came out of her mouth, which was hanging wide open. "You've never seen The Walking Dead?!"

"No"

"You're a zombie fan and you haven't seen The Walking Dead?! How is that possible?!"

"I don't watch TV often. I usually stick to movies."

"Get your ass over here! We're pulling an all-nighter."

"That's not nec-"

"Great! I'll see you in 20." Tenten hangs up and shakes her head, "I can't believe he's never seen the show."

Not in the mood to cook and knowing Naruto always come back from work hungry she orders some pizza. Not caring if Neji didn't eat what he called "a heart attack on bread" she was in the mood for some junk. While waiting for the pizza and Neji, Tenten grabs her laptop and connects it to the TV. She goes on the website she normally uses to watch her shows and clicks on The Walking Dead season 1 episode 1. What Tenten is doing on her laptop is also happening on the TV. Dash is watching the mouse move on the TV and begins to bark. Tenten enlarges the screen on her laptop and the same thing happens to the TV.

Tenten goes to the kitchen and is glad they have some soda. She takes out the soda and places it on the counter, still waiting for the pizza and Neji. The pizza arrived first and Tenten places the boxes on the table. She takes out a slice and begins to eat. After waiting 10 more minutes Neji finally arrives.

"It's about time you got here, Dash almost ate the pizza."

"It still amazes me how much you can eat and not gain a pound."

"That's because I have a great workout buddy, right Dash?" Dash barks in agreement. Neji smiles slightly and sits on the couch.

"So what's so great about this show?"

"It's drama, intense, zombie brain gore, all the good stuff of a zombie movie but longer."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Trust me after the first few episodes you're hooked."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Tenten just smiles, hits play on her laptop, gives Neji some food and the show begins.

**If you haven't watched anything from the Walking Dead then spoiler I guess. I'll be mentioning random stuff from different episodes but all from season 1. If you've seen it then you awesome for liking ^_^ **

Seemed Naruto got off of work early too. When he got home Neji and Tenten were watching Rick escape zombies by hiding in a tank. Half of the zombies were tearing the flesh of the unfortunate horse while Rick was trying to figure out how the hell to escape while trapped in the tank. Though Tenten has already seen this episode she can't help but bite her nail and feel nervous. Neji hadn't taken his eyes off the screen. Naruto grabbed some slices of pizza and joined the duo; Dash was taking a nap lying in front of Neji and Tenten.

"Hey I remember this episode."

"If you say anything I will hurt you."

"Alright geez Neji."

Nothing was said and the only thing heard was the noise from the show and the occasional snore from Dash. After seeing the part of Lori doing her 'thought to be dead husband' best friend Neji snorts "she moved on fast."

"Shhh keep watching."

Another part showed Rick returning to his family and also doing his wife. "She ends up pregnant doesn't she?"

"We're not saying anything" Tenten drinks from her soda while Naruto eats his fifth slice of pizza.

As the season went on and the sun began to set, Dash was getting impatient. He begins to whine and scratch the door.

"Dash no!"

He settles for barking loudly, blocking the talking from the show. Tenten sighs and turns to Naruto "hey can you take him for a quick walk?"

"He's your dog."

"I'll let you buy as much ramen as you want the next time we go grocery shopping."

"As much as I want?"

"Limit 20 dollars."

"I'll take it!" Naruto jumps up from the couch, quickly puts on Dash's leash, and leaves the apartment in a rush. Tenten laughs a little and Neji asks her to rewind the show a little. He couldn't hear what they were saying with all the noise.

When Naruto and Dash return 20 minutes later, Neji and Tenten are still watching the Walking Dead. Naruto watches another two episodes before he goes to his room and crashes. Dash keeps Neji and Tenten company by sitting in between them. It's late when the marathon of the first season ends. The result, Neji is hooked.

"I knew you would like it."

"Ok I'll give you that. What happens in the next season?"

"I am not saying a word."

"Why not?"

"It's no fun if I tell you what happens; you have to see it for yourself."

"Fine"

Dash yawns and cuddles closer to Tenten. "I'm glad Temari and Shikamaru were able to work things out." Tenten scratches behind Dash's ear.

Neji nods "it's annoying living with a depressed Nara."

Tenten knew he was really trying to say that he was glad Shikamaru wasn't so sad. Tenten smiles and pats Neji on the head. "You're a good friend Neji."

"Haven't heard that in a while."

"Well stop being a player and asshole and you won't have any problems."

Neji chuckles "seems my goal of becoming your friend is complete."

Tenten smiles "see being a nice guy has its advantages."

"I guess so."

"It's pretty late; do you want to stay over?"

"Really?"

"Not in my room of course."

Neji smiles a little "that would be nice, thanks."

"Alright I'll just fetch you a blanket." Tenten stands and walks to a small closet next to the bathroom. Dash jumps off the couch and stretches. Tenten tosses Neji the blanket "night Neji."

"Good night Tenten sleep well."

"Come on Dash."

Instead of following Tenten to her room, Dash walks in a circle and lies down in front of the couch. Tenten is surprised but smiles "looks like he wants to make sure you sleep well."

"Should I feel honored?"

Tenten playfully glares at him "you should since he always slept in my room since day one."

Neji smiles slightly "in that case he must now like me more."

"In your dreams" Tenten gives Dash a kiss on the head before entering her room. Neji looks down at the sleeping dog before he lies down on the couch and stares at the ceiling.

"_Friends…..never thought that word would make my chest feel heavy….I still have tomorrow and Sunday morning before we leave back home…..have to play my cards right if I don't want to get stuck in the friend zone."_

Neji gets comfortable on the couch and closes his eyes. "Night Dash." Neji gets a snore as a response.

**Ok probably the worst ending so far and a litter shorter but there you go. So thanks for reading guys and leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Was the ShikaxTema scene too corny? Not believable? Not enough NejixTen? Reviews would be awesome! Have a great day everyone :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summer is now gone :( now it's time to survive my year of college :D so I couldn't help myself and I wrote two ShikaxTema one shots ^_^ haha. Please go check those out ;) So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: nope still own nada**

Tenten was sleeping peacefully until her bladder told her it was time to get up. She ignored her bladder and tried to go back to sleep. She was drifting back to sleep when she heard a loud thud. Tenten quickly sits up, heart is beating fast. Being in a rough area of the city, she took every loud noise as some kind of threat. You never know if someone is trying to break in. With that in mind Tenten makes her way slowly out her room. When she makes it to the living room she sees Neji on the floor with Dash standing over him.

"Neji you can't make loud noises like that!"

Neji sits up "it wasn't my decision, your dog attacked me."

Tenten sighs and places her hand over her chest "almost had a heart attack."

Naruto comes barreling out of his room with a bat "what was that noise?"

"Nothing Naruto, Dash gave Neji a rude awakening."

Naruto scratches his head "doesn't he know he can't make noises like that here?"

Neji stands "I apologize for the noise, but why are you carrying a bat?"

"You know protection."

Not knowing what to say Neji settles with glaring at Dash for ruining his sleep. He was having a very nice dream; Tenten may have been present, when Dash began licking his face. Forgetting that he spent the night Neji jumps up alarmed which caused both of them to come crashing down. Dash was able to land on his feet while Neji met the ground face first.

Oblivious to the glare Dash licks Tenten and barks at Naruto, his way of saying good morning. Naruto returns to his room needing to get ready for work soon. Deciding this was a sign Neji invites Tenten to breakfast.

"Sure have anything in mind?"

"The hotel where I'm staying has delicious food."

"Are you trying to flaunt your money?"

"If I was I wouldn't take you to the hotel where I'm staying at."

"True I would be taken to some five star restaurant."

"So is that a yes?"

"Can I take Dash?"

"Of course."

"Then let me make myself decent" Tenten rushes to the bathroom.

Neji tries to make himself decent as well. He smooth's out his hair and straightens his clothes. When Tenten exits the bathroom and goes to her room she yells out "you can use the bathroom now!"

Neji goes to the bathroom and splashes water in his face. When Neji is done he goes and waits on the couch. Dash joins Neji on the couch. Neji once again glares at him. Dash smiles with his tongue hanging out the side.

"Awww look Dash loves you." Tenten is wearing some capris, white tank top, and shoes.

Neji stands up "why do I find that hard to believe."

Tenten laughs a little "because you're not a dog person."

Tenten puts Dash's leash on and the three make their way out. While driving back to the hotel Tenten makes small talk with Neji and Dash has his head sticking out the window. Entering the lobby Tenten still couldn't help but look at all the fancy things the hotel had.

Neji turns to her "I hope you don't mind waiting here while I change my clothes."

"Don't worry we'll be fine, just take too long."

"I won't" Neji quickly makes his way to the elevator and to his room. While Neji is busy making himself presentable, Tenten and Dash are looking around the lobby. Tenten looks up at the chandelier "can guarantee that costs more than my year's salary."

Dash pulls on the leash and barks. Tenten turns and sees a man walking out the hotel with two dogs. Dash barks again and pulls on the leash. "Dash no."

He whines and sits. Tenten pats his head "we're here to mooch off of Neji and eat food. We can play later."

Hearing the word food Dash barks happily. Tenten gets a little bored and takes her phone out to distract herself. She was looking through her pictures while Dash continued to look around his surroundings. Dash catches the scent of someone he didn't like and stands. The person was just outside the building so Dash begins to growl. When Tenten hears Dash growl she puts her phone away. "What's wrong boy?"

Dash continues to growl and begins to bark. Tenten looks around but can't find what would cause Dash to become angry. Dash was facing the entrance to the hotel and continued to bark. "Dash what's wrong?"

A security guard walks up to the duo. "Miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you can't control your dog."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Dash's barking gets louder, teeth were showing, and his tail was raised. All were not good signs. The security guard continued to ask Tenten to leave but she was having a hard time keeping Dash from running off. She was afraid to move, fearing Dash would overpower her and take off. The guard was getting impatient when Neji shows up.

"What's going on here?"

Tenten looks relieved "something has Dash all worked up and I can barely hold on to him."

The guard looks at Neji "I'm sorry sir but they have to leave the hotel."

"That's alright we were just leaving."

"Uh Neji?" Tenten gives him a pleading look.

Neji takes the leash and holds on tight. They step out the hotel and Dash keeps barking. "Dash enough" Neji tugs on the leash so Dash would follow his direction. Either Dash didn't like the tone of Neji's voice or whatever was making him mad left. Dash had stopped barking and was walking calmly between Neji and Tenten.

"I'm sorry about that Neji."

"It's alright but I'm confused as to why he was acting like that."

"I'm confused about it too. He's never been like this."

"It's behind us now. Let's just get something to eat."

"Chow time!"

Putting the incident behind them they set out to go eat. They pick a nice café and eat outside. The day wasn't too hot and the wind blowing made it a perfect day to be outside. Tenten shared her meal with Dash even though she knew giving him people food was bad. She couldn't help it; she didn't feed him before they left so she thought a little people food wouldn't hurt him. Neji being the gentleman he was paid for the meal. They continued to sit outside and talked.

"So you guys leave tomorrow huh?"

"We have been here longer than needed. My Uncle is needed in the company back home."

Tenten frowns slightly "that's too bad. We were starting to get along."

"We can keep in touch."

"We can Skype!"

Neji smiles slightly "of course."

"This has been one crazy month."

"To think I almost didn't come."

"Really?"

"This trip was optional for me and Hinata. In the end we both thought it would beat staying at home. Plus it's not often we get to travel to new places and meet interesting people."

"Interesting huh?" Tenten laughs a little

"I wouldn't know how else to describe you and your dog."

"How about awesome" she smiles.

"And I have the ego."

She laughs "trust me you do and a big one."

He crosses his arms "not as bad as Uchiha."

"Who?"

"Someone I know."

"Ok…what do you think is going to happen to Shikamaru and Temari?"

Neji doesn't answer and Tenten frowns again. "What?"

He sighs "the girls we know are going to try everything and anything to keep Shikamaru from locking himself in his apartment."

"And that's bad?"

"You have no idea."

"Just shows they're good friends."

"More like annoying."

"Well I know I'm going to have to do something similar with Temari."

"Stay away from clubs."

"I plan to."

"So is Naruto is going to that surfing thing in Konoha?"

"I completely forgot about that! Hey that means you and Hinata get to show us around."

"I know Hinata will enjoy that."

"The drive over there is going to be long."

"Drive?"

"We all can't afford plane tickets. Beside it's not that bad, it's like 3 or 4 hours depending on traffic. Then if Naruto drives we'll make it there in like 2."

Neji was going to offer their plane when Tenten shakes her head "don't even think about it."

"What?"

"I know we're friends now but that doesn't mean you can spend so much money on us. You are not going to buy us tickets because we'll all stubborn and won't accept them."

"I was going to offer our plane-"

"Neji no!"

He frowns "I don't see why I can't offer."

"Offer rejected."

"Hurt my feelings why don't you."

"Awww I'm sorry" she laughs a little "how can I make it up to you?"

"Hang out for the rest of the day."

"I think I can do that."

There was silence and Neji was thinking of something they could do. He was drawing a blank; he didn't want anything to become awkward. He just couldn't think of anything to talk about. Luckily Tenten saved the conversation, "I feel like swimming."

Yes! Neji could work with that, now to get his brain to stop thinking dirty thoughts…He shakes his head. He doesn't want to be that person anymore. Tenten would stop talking to him if he did. It seemed Tenten asked him something and was waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that."

"I said does your hotel have a pool?"

"Yes an indoor pool."

"Want to go swimming?"

"Sure"

Tenten looks at Dash "what about you boy? Want to go swimming?" Dash barks in agreement. Tenten then takes out her phone to send a message to Temari. Neji asks what she is doing.

"Asking Temari if she wants to go swimming and to bring me a bathing suit."

"_Damn…so much for it just being the two of us."_

"Temari says she and Shikamaru are coming over."

"Would you like to head back?"

"Sure then we can ask Hinata if she wants to join us."

Neji's eyebrow twitches. He had wanted just the two of them to hangout. Dash was ok being a third wheel since he's a dog. Now it seems all the friends are invited. So much for trying to woo Tenten. He mentally sighs but doesn't show that he is bothered. Instead Neji just nods and they get into the car and drive back to the hotel.

Neji drops Tenten off at Hinata's room while he gets ready. Dash makes himself comfortable on Hinata's large bed. Tenten and Hinata sit on bar stools in the kitchen.

"Did you and Neji have a nice day?"

Tenten smiles "breakfast was nice and I even managed to make him smile a little."

Hinata was surprised to hear that. She hadn't seen her cousin smile since they were children. Hinata smiles softly "I'm glad to hear that."

"To think if this was two weeks ago I wouldn't be caught dead going to breakfast with him alone."

"It seems you brought out his old self."

"Well he just needed a little push." Tenten laughs

"So where are you guys off to next?"

"I almost forgot" Tenten smiles sheepishly "I was going to ask if you wanted to go swimming with us."

"As much as I want to I can't. My father wants to spend some time together. So we shall be spending the rest of the day together." Besides Hinata knew Neji would want to be alone with Tenten.

Tenten frowns slightly "aww ok. Well I guess it'll be us with Temari and Shikamaru."

Hinata sweat drops but smiles anyway "that's nice. I hope you all have fun."

They spent the next 20 minutes chatting when the door opens and Temari walks in. "Hello ladies. Hope you didn't miss me much."

Tenten rolls her eyes "yes we were dying of boredom."

"Then I came at the right time."

Hinata giggles "hello Temari."

Dash jumped off the bed and rushed over to greet Temari. Temari pets the excited dog and tosses a bag at Tenten. "There's your bathing suit."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Will you be joining us Hinata?"

Hinata shakes her head "not today."

Temari shrugs "too bad. Naruto wanted to see you."

Hinata blushes "r-really?"

Tenten gives Temari a questioning look. Temari answers with a wink. Tenten smiles evilly "oh yea he did say he would try to swim with us."

Hinata begins to play with her fingers and looks away to try and hide her blush. Tenten and Temari share an evil smile. Temari walks next to Hinata and throws her arm around Hinata's shoulder "I'm sure Naruto will understand that you couldn't make it. He'll just stop maybe tomorrow morning to see you."

"W-What?" Hinata squeaks out

Tenten shrugs "If Naruto wants to see someone he will see them. It's just how he is, bugging people and what not."

"I-It would b-bother me."

Temari grins "great then don't be surprised if you see him at your doorstep tomorrow."

Tenten hops off the stool "well we better get ready Temari. Don't want to keep the boys waiting too long."

They leave trying to hold in their laughter. Hinata is left to try and calm her nerves, also to get her face to its normal skin color. She didn't want to explain to her father why her face was so red. That would be an embarrassing conversation to have.

After getting dressed Tenten, Temari, and Dash say good bye to Hinata. They spent the next 20 minutes trying to find the pool. The boys were already swimming and waiting for the girls. Neji decided to have a little chat with Shikamaru before the girls got there.

"So how are things with Temari?"

Shikamaru sighs "it's still a bit rocky but we'll manage."

"Tonight is our last night. Our plan leaves at noon tomorrow."

"So soon?" Shikamaru frowns

"My uncle is needed back home. It's the earliest flight back."

"What a drag."

The air around them became depressing. No one said anything to break it. Both were lost in thought about their women. When the girls finally found their way to the pool they see Neji and Shikamaru standing in the pool doing nothing.

"What do you think they're doing?"

Temari shrugs "who knows."

Dash once he was off his leash made a run for the pool and jumped in. Neji and Shikamaru snapped out of their thoughts and see the girls standing looking at them weirdly.

"Someone was stuck in candy land."

"Candy land? What are you five?" Temari pokes Tenten

Tenten smacks her shoulder "shut up and jump in."

"You first."

"Why don't you both jump in. The water is fine." Neji says while trying to swim away from Dash.

While Tenten was distracted by that scene, Temari pushes her in the pool. Tenten resurfaces coughing out the water from her lungs. She glares at her laughing best friend. "You bitch! You're dead!"

The rest of the evening was spent chasing each other around the pool, pushing and dunking each other, and finished the day playing chicken. This day was a good bonding session for Shikamaru and Temari. They had a rough spot in their relationship but they knew they would come out stronger in the end. It was a good day for Tenten to see Neji's more playful side without being a pervert. Neji enjoyed spending the day with Tenten even if he didn't want the other two with them. Dash just had a blast. He was like a little kid playing in a giant toy store.

When everyone was finished swimming they ate at the restaurant. Then the men drove their respective woman home. Dash fell asleep the second his body landed on his dog bed. Tenten bid Neji a goodnight with a hug and a peck on the cheek. Neji left Tenten's apartment grinning like an idiot while driving back to the hotel.

His mood was dampened when he had to pack up his stuff. His thoughts replayed every encounter he had with Tenten and her crazy dog Dash. This month flew by and he didn't want to leave. This city, the people, well one group of people in particular, left an impression on him. He wanted to stay longer but knew he couldn't. He was his uncle's right hand man with many projects at the company. Granted he didn't go out and party like most people in their twenties did. In this city he had fun without going anyway fancy or doing anything exciting. Now he understood why Shikamaru had such a great time the first err two times he came before. Also how he managed to fall for one of the girls here. Done packing Neji sits on his bed and frowns. He might have gotten closer to Tenten the last few days but he knew she still didn't feel the same about him.

It was too soon to admit any feelings to her as well. He didn't want to be in the friend zone but for the time being it would have to do. He could wait until she came to Konoha where he could show her a good time like she had done with him here in Suna. Maybe then he could tell her his feelings and she might return them. Neji was determined to get out the friend zone and show Kiba that when a Hyuga wants something, they will stop at nothing to have it. With that in mind Neji was finally able to drift off to sleep.

The next day the morning flew by in a blur. Tenten arrived at the hotel with Dash to pick him up and take him out to breakfast. Shikamaru and Temari spent their last hours together. It was also rumored that Naruto had taken Hinata out to eat. Neji wasn't happy about that but he didn't press on the issue seeing as this was his finally hours with Tenten. Afterwards they returned to the hotel to pick up his suitcase. Neji drove them to the airport in the Bumblebee Camaro. Mid afternoon on a Sunday and the airport was packed. They make their way to the private area where the jet was waiting for its passengers. Hiashi bid goodbye and gave his thanks to everyone and made his way into the jet.

Neji turns to face Tenten and smiles. "This is easily the best vacation I had."

Tenten returns the smile "ya me too."

Knowing his new friend was leaving Dash begins to cry. Neji smiles at the dog and pets him. He knew he would miss this overly hyperactive dog. Who else is going to knock him off the couch while he slept? Neji wasn't sure if he could hug Tenten or not so he stood there awkwardly. Not knowing what to do at this point. Tenten threw her arms around him and Neji was caught off guard. He was quick to hug her back.

"You better Skype me? Got it jerk."

Neji smiles "I will try every night."

"Good" with one last squeeze Tenten lets go.

**Shikamaru and Temari**

For some reason Temari had a hard time looking her lover in the eyes. They both know this separation will be a good and bad thing. Temari knew Shikamaru's trust is practically gone and will be wondering if she's being faithful. Temari was just afraid he would think it's too much and call off their relationship. She was deeply afraid that he will find someone better, someone trustworthy back in Konoha. Temari bites her lip and stares at the ground.

Shikamaru sees Temari's inner turmoil and grabs her hand. He squeezes her hand to reassure her that he wants to work things out. Temari musters all her strength and looks into his eyes. Shikamaru manages a small smile "never seen you so unsure."

"Only you can bring out the worst and best in me."

Shikamaru intertwines their fingers "I love you."

Temari gives him a short but sweet kiss. "I love you too."

**Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata could die happy at this moment. She wasn't sure if Temari and Tenten were serious about Naruto coming in the morning, but when he showed up on her doorstep she almost fainted right then and there. They went out to have breakfast and just talked about everything. She was upset that they didn't bond much earlier during the vacation. She was happy that in a few weeks her new friends from Suna would be visiting Konoha. Hinata just finished saying her goodbye; she anticipated a small goodbye hug, not a bone crushing one.

Naruto lifts her a little then places her back down. "I had such a great time with you Hinata! When we come down to Konoha I'm going to kick ass on that surfing contest and then we can hang out some more! Maybe next time it can just be the two of us again. If that's ok with you?"

Hinata's face was already red from the hug. After hearing she might have a potential date with Naruto her face grew redder and hotter. Naruto didn't pay much attention to that and took it as a sign for a yes. So he grin grew larger and gave her one last hug.

Gaara and Kankuro's goodbye were just a simple wave and a goodbye. With that Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata said their finally goodbyes and boarded the jet. They watched their friends waving threw the window until they were too small to be seen from the air. The air in the jet wasn't a happy one. Hiashi ignored it by working, Hinata looked out the window sadly, Shikamaru for once wasn't asleep but thinking, and Neji was staring at all the pictures he had of his trip in Suna on his phone.

The flight wasn't long and landed ahead of schedule. The Hyuga's said goodbye to Shikamaru and made their way home. Konoha was ahead of Suna by two hours. They got back home around one thirty meaning it was three thirty in Suna. When the Hyuga's got to their mansion they all go to their respected rooms.

Neji didn't bother unpacking once he got to his room. He just collapsed onto his bed. Three weeks. He had to wait three weeks until he could physically see Tenten again. Neji closes his eyes, _"something tells me that won't be easy."_

**I'm soooo sorry! This chapter took so long to come out . To make up for it I gave you guys an extra-long chapter. I think this is the most I have ever written for this story. I got inspired by my music and I just kept writing. I apologize if it seemed a little rushed. I just wanted to get this chapter out before I get swamped with school work. So please review and tell me what you thought! Reviews make my day and put a smile on my face :). Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not dead! Well at least college hasn't completely murdered me yet :P so sorry I haven't undated but school comes first. Writing is really a good way to ease my stress and let's my brain think about stuff that doesn't receive a grade from a teacher haha so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if my money is slowly draining how could I possibly own Naruto?**

Since the Hyuga's business trip was "extended" Hiashi and Neji had a lot of work to do once they returned. One of the downfalls when it comes to taking a vacation, you come back to bills, bills, and more bills. Then the work load is like a punch to the face and getting kneed in the gut. Very unpleasant.

Neji did his best to try and talk or even text with Tenten. If he didn't call he would at least text her good morning and good night. The first week back home was very hectic. Neji felt bad for his lack of communication with Tenten but sadly work had to come first. If something went wrong at work then the company could go bankrupt and the Hyuga's would be living on the streets and become homeless. Then Tenten wouldn't want to associate with him and that damn Kiba would steal her away. Then he would forever be alone sulking about the cruelty of life…ok that was an exaggeration but failure was not in the Hyuga vocabulary, at least not at this level.

So the first week and half Neji really didn't communicate with anyone other than his uncle and coworkers. Hinata was beginning to worry for her father and cousin. Luckily everything settled down by the end of the second week. Third week being home Neji and his uncle were able to have more free time. Of course they couldn't slack off but Neji now had time to talk or Skype with Tenten.

After a hard day at work Neji finally crawled into his room. Removing his shirt and tie he grabs his laptop and opens up Skype. It was around eight p.m. in Konoha which meant is was around ten in Suna. Tenten calls him and he is quick to answer.

Tenten's smiling face shows up on the screen. "Hey Neji."

Neji allows himself to smile slightly "hello Tenten."

"Hard day at work?"

"What makes you say that?"

Tenten taps her finger to her chin. "Oh I don't know maybe because you're shirtless."

Neji chuckles "I'm too tired to change into my pajamas."

"Well on the bright side we're going to be there in three days!"

"Really? I had completely forgotten."

"Your words hurt me." Tenten pouts

Neji places his hand over his chest, "forgive me."

Tenten laughs "we're dorks."

"I do apologize for not being able to communicate with you these past few weeks."

Tenten shrugs "don't worry about it. I know work comes first. Beside when we go visit I get to see where the all mighty Hyuga works."

"I don't mix work with pleasure."

"But we're not going out so it doesn't count."

Neji ignored the pang in his heart. He was determined to change that soon. He also couldn't fight back a yawn that escaped his lips.

"Hey if you're tired we can talk tomorrow." Tenten looks concerned.

"No it's alright."

She shakes her head, "no you need sleep."

Neji sighs "I will make this up to you."

"Then my visit better be awesome like yours was," she grins.

"I promise." With a tried smile he says goodnight.

The next day Neji was at work, his desk contained piles and piles of files, this was just torture. He tosses another file into the complete stack. He pinches the bridge of his nose. A headache was forming. God he needed some aspirin, or a very strong drink. It was close to dinner time. The sun was still out and it wouldn't get dark for about another hour.

He was going to start working again when he receives a call. Thankful for the distraction he answers, "Yes?"

"Um sir you have a visitor. Should I tell her to come back later?"

Neji didn't remember having any visitors scheduled for today. He figured it was just Hinata checking up on him. "No it's alright. Send her in."

Glaring at the monstrous pile of file he picks another one to start reading. If only objects could be burned to hell with just a simple glare. Sadly even if they could that would mean more work for himself and his uncle. He wasn't even paying attention to the words on the file. He was too busy just glaring at the pieces of paper wishing every single one would just fly out the damn window.

He heard the door to his office open but didn't look up from the file. "Hinata I'm fine. Uncle is fine. We will eat soon. You don't have to worry."

The response he received was one he was not excepting. One minute he was sitting down in his chair reading. The next thing he knew he was on the ground, chair knocked over, with drool on his face.

"Dash no!"

Neji's mind was fuzzy and took a minute to figure out what the hell was going on. Dash gave him a final lick before trotting back to his owner. Neji continued to lie on the ground. _"What the hell?"_

Tenten in all her glory stood over his body with a giant grin on her face. "We thought we would come save you from boredom."

Neji was sure he was hallucinating. Then again you can't really explain being covered in drool unless the culprit was there with him. He was sure that Tenten told him they would be arriving in three days, well two, but that's not the point. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She rolls her eyes "nice to see you too."

Neji accepts her hand and stands. He excused himself to the bathroom he has in his office. Once he cleaned off the drool he went back into his office. Dash couldn't help himself and attacked Neji with kisses again.

Neji couldn't fight off the giant dog and just let him lick his face. Of course Neji didn't get knocked onto the floor again. Dash was on his hind legs licking Neji with his tail wagging a mile a minute. Neji decided to humor the dog and pet his back while his face was getting showered with dog drool.

Tenten couldn't help it. She took about twenty pictures. "Awww. Dash missed you so much."

"More like he missed knocking me over and covering me with drool."

"That's him showing you love."

Feeling satisfied with his greeting Dash sits by Neji's feet. He once again excused himself to go get cleaned up. When he came back Dash was sniffing everything in his office. Tenten was looking out the huge window by his desk. Tenten turns and smiles "hey this view is amazing."

"One of the reasons I wanted this office." He walks back to his desk and picks up his chair. Once upright again Neji sits back down. Tenten continues to look out the window. Neji turns in his seat to look at the bun haired woman that was slowly driving him insane. With the help of her overactive dog of course. He was happy that she was here early but couldn't help but wonder why.

"So when did you arrive?"

"About an hour ago."

"How was the trip?"

Tenten groans and faces Neji. "It was horrible!"

"Traffic?"

"Terrible traffic! We left early in the morning thinking we would beat the traffic but noooo. Apparently everyone decided to leave in the morning. What would normally take us 30 minutes to get to the next city, it took us an hour and a half. An hour and a half Neji! Our car was kissing the bumper of the car in front of us. We didn't move an inch! It didn't help that Gaara was ready to strangle Naruto and I had to hold him back. Kankuro was being an asshole because he was in a bad mood. Poor Dash was getting super stressed because we were ready to kill each other!"

Neji didn't know what to say. He felt if he said something wrong she would throw him out the window. He settled for watching her pace back and forth, throwing and moving her arms around to emphasize certain parts of the story.

"Then once we got to the next city we got off the freeway. We got out the car to cool down. I took Dash to use the bathroom and walk around. We got some food because the stress made us very hungry. The traffic was still pretty bad so we all took a nap in the car. By the time we got back in the car and made it to the hotel it was around 4 I think. Our butts were still kinda sore so Dash and I did a little sightseeing. I thought it would be fun to surprise you at work so I called Hinata. And here we are."

"What was Temari doing during all of this?"

Tenten frowns "she couldn't come."

Neji leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. "Why not?"

"Don't give me that look." Tenten places her hands on her hips. "She had to work. Her dad found out she was basically playing hooky from work. Her dad knows her boss and practically told her if she didn't work then he would take back the house."

"I find that hard to believe."

"That's because you don't know her dad like we do."

Neji sighs "Nara will be upset."

Tenten's shoulders slump "I know."

Neji mentally kicks and punches himself. He was not supposed to upset Tenten while she was on vacation. He needed to fix this fast.

He begins to put away all the files in his briefcase. "How about we go to dinner and I can show you some night time attractions."

Tenten smiles "that sounds great. Mind if the boys come? They might starve."

"Sure" Neji was mentally cursing the guys and his luck. It couldn't just be the two err three of them, ever. He continues to clean up his desk while Tenten calls Naruto. Once packed up he patiently waits for Tenten to get off the phone.

"Looks like it's just us. They already ordered pizza."

Cue mental happy dance. "That is unfortunate. Maybe they can join us next time."

Tenten grabs Dash's leash. "Onward Sir Neji."

Neji fights back a smile "of course your majesty."

Tenten laughs and follows Neji onto the elevator. They go to the garage where Neji's silver Camaro was waiting. Somehow Tenten wasn't surprised. "You have a thing for Camaro's don't you?"

"Everyone has the car they like. Mine happens to be this one."

"I think Bumblebee from back home will get jealous."

"Plenty of me to go around."

Neji chose a nice restaurant that allowed pets and their owners to eat outside. It wasn't a five star place but it was nice and Tenten still managed to feel underdressed. Then again wearing shorts and a shirt would make anyone feel underdressed unless they were eating at home or McDonalds.

Dash was snoozing beside the table while Neji and Tenten caught up.

"Hinata tells me you have been working your ass off."

Neji rolls his eyes "Hinata exaggerates."

"She worries about you."

"She doesn't need to worry," he takes a sip of his water.

Tenten shakes her head "she will always worry."

Neji sighs "are you here to lecture me as well?"

"Since I'm in town maybe," she shrugs her shoulders. "Beside you told me you and Hinata would give us a tour of your city."

"And what are we doing after eating?"

"Shut up" she sticks out her tongue.

The plan was to go sightseeing after dinner but catching up took a lot longer than expected. Tenten currently was showing pictures of the puppies Rocket and Sammy. The pups were about five weeks in age and Tenten had many stories to tell.

"You wouldn't believe how many socks have been destroyed because of these little guys."

Neji was looking through the photos and couldn't help but chuckle at some. One picture showed Kankuro with a face of despair as he held up a shirt. Neji assumed the pups used it as a toilet. Another showed the pups in the crated trying to get out with Temari looking annoyed. In another picture Gaara held Rocket by the scruff. Neji wasn't sure what the purpose was. The pup looked calm and Gaara didn't seem upset.

Neji returns Tenten's phone and asks about that picture.

"He wanted to see how high he could hold Rocket up without hurting him. Sugar kept a close eye on Gaara to make sure her puppy wasn't being hurt."

"When will the puppies be old enough to be separated from their mother?"

"Well puppies can start getting vaccinations at about 6 weeks. I probably won't start looking for homes until this surf contest is over. That is if Gaara and Kankuro don't decide to keep them."

Neji found it a little hard to believe that Gaara and Kankuro were dog people. His face must have shown this because Tenten laughs a little. "We've all grown really close to the puppies. They're like babies. Such a pain most of the times but you have fun and they always keep you on your toes."

"Why do I feel as though you are trying to delay finding them homes?"

Tenten picks at what's left of her food, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Neji smiles slightly and decides not to press further. "It's getting late. I should take you back."

Tenten checks her phone and is surprised to see how late it is. "Wow time sure flies when you're catching up."

Neji smiles "that's not a bad thing is it?"

"Only when the other person is awesome," she winks.

Placing enough money on the table to pay for their meal Neji stands. "I'm more than awesome."

Tenten laughs standing also, "of course you are."

The drive to the hotel consisted of more small talk from Tenten. Dash had his head out the window and Neji was just enjoying the moment. He frowned as they arrived at the hotel. While it wasn't nice in his eyes he knew the hotel was decent. Tenten bid Neji good night and smiled before grabbing Dash and entering the hotel. Neji continued to sit in the car. He liked when Tenten smiled at him. Her eyes shined and his heart always pounded much faster. With a finally glace to the entrance of the hotel Neji drives home.

The next day came much too fast for Tenten's liking. She and the boys were still asleep and it was already noon. Dash was beginning to get bored and restless. All the humans were still asleep and he knew better than to wake them. He was getting bored of his toys though. Dash glanced around the room. On one bed his master and best friend lied. The next bed he knew the red head and his sibling were resting.

Dash walks over to where the blonde was resting. He was on the couch that became a bed. Dash begins to pace and whine. He really needed to use the bathroom….well someone was going to take him outside damn it!

Dash barks loudly and it echoes in the room. Tenten jumps in the air and looks around frantically. Naruto rolls off the couch with a loud thud. Gaara not in a great mood pushes Kankuro off the bed. Kankuro groans once his face met the floor. Gaara smirks and sits up in a better mood.

Tenten yawns and rubs the tiredness from her eyes. Her hair was a mess, she fell asleep in the same clothes from last night, she was too tired to change. She was pretty sure she had dry drool on the side of her mouth and she was having the most realistic zombie apocalypse dream ever. She stretches her arms and back until she hears a pop.

She quickly makes her way to the bathroom. She needed to pee and then take poor Dash to the bathroom too. After everyone was done with their business they heated up some leftover pizza and ate their breakfast/lunch. Tenten fed Dash and everyone was a happy camper.

Tenten soon gets a phone call from Hinata.

"Hi Hinata!"

"_Hello Tenten how are you?"_

"I'm great. So what's up?"

"_Neji and I are planning to go to the park today. We would love if you guys could come."_

"That sounds fun. Don't worry we'll be there."

"_Great. I'll text you how to get there. We'll meet you there in about an hour. Is that ok?"_

"Sounds great! We'll see you guys there."

Naruto was excited to see Hinata and Neji again while Gaara and Kankuro were indifferent. Getting dressed and washed up the boys and Tenten pile in Gaara's car and try to follow Hinata's directions.

Neji and Hinata were already at the park. They had….guests with them. Neji was scowling as his "friends" wouldn't shut up. Hinata had gotten a call from their friends Ino and Sakura. All Hinata said was she had plans with Neji at the park. Ino and Sakura proceeded to call some other friends, one being Shikamaru, and met them at the park. Neji was not happy.

Standing under the shade of a tree Neji couldn't help keep the frown off his face. Hinata apologized profusely but that didn't help his bad mood. Shikamaru felt pity for Neji knowing full well why he didn't want Tenten to meet their friends yet. It wasn't that Neji was ashamed of his friends…..his friends were incredibly blunt and so was Tenten and the guys. That was just a recipe for disaster.

Ino and Sakura were plotting on how to embarrass Neji. Sasuke and his cousin Sai pitied Neji. Shikamaru just complained about how the situation was troublesome while his best friend Choji munched on chips. Hinata couldn't help but pray that the day go well. Otherwise Neji would sulk in his room.

Ino was losing her patience. "Hey Neji where is your girlfriend and her friends?"

A headache was forming. Not only was Neji upset that his friends were here but Ino just loved pushing his buttons. Hinata being the sweet angle she was came to her cousin's defense.

"Ino please don't tease Neji. Work is putting a lot of stress on him and this was a day to relax."

"Come on Hinata I was only joking. Neji needs to lighten up if he wants to get anywhere with this girl."

"But where are they? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Sakura asks slightly worried.

"They're probably lost."

Sakura glares at the dark haired man. "Don't joke like that Sasuke. Then Neji will really have something to worry about."

Shikamaru went ahead and texted Tenten about their location while the others continued to bicker. A bag of chips entered his line of vision. Shikamaru shook his head and Choji frowns.

"Do the others know about what happened between you and Temari?"

"No and I want to keep it that way. I don't need Ino causing trouble." His best friend nods in understanding.

Neji moves from under the tree and looks toward the streets hoping he spots a familiar car. He sighs. Once Tenten got here he could finally relax a little. His friends were starting to irate him. Hinata spots Tenten and waves to grab her attention. "Tenten over here."

Neji quickly spins around and sees Tenten and Dash walking. The guys were right behind them. Before anyone could say hello a yellow blur rushes past Neji and engulfs Hinata in a bear hug.

"Hinata I've missed you!"

"N-Naruto it's g-good to s-see you again." Poor Hinata was seconds away from fainting and her face would put a tomato to shame.

"Naruto let poor Hinata go!"

Naruto pouts while releasing Hinata. Tenten pushes him away and gives Hinata a much gentler hug. Gaara and Kankuro just say their hello's with no hugs. Dash went up to Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru licking their hands before returned to his owner's side.

Neji makes his way next to Tenten. "Everyone this is Tenten her dog Dash, Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro."

Ino smiles with an evil glint in her eye, "so this is Tenten. The one these two keep talking about."

"Well I hope you only heard good things," Tenten laughs.

Sakura quickly covers Ino's mouth. "Don't worry we heard nothing but good things."

"I'm more interested in this dog here." Sai squats in front of Dash. He takes out a notepad and pen and starts sketching. Dash was confused but he loved the attention. He sits and has an intense staring contest with Sai's notepad.

"Don't mind Sai. He's an artist," Neji explains.

Tenten's eyes brighten and clasp her hands together, "oh I would love a copy of that drawing."

Sai smiles "certainly. Anything for the woman who managed to melt princess Rapunzel's cold fortress he calls a heart."

"Um what?"

"Sai has some social issues. Don't take everything he says serious. What do you think of Konoha so far?" Shikamaru quickly changes the subject.

"It's extremely green."

"Crap load of trees."

"Can't wait to see more!"

Tenten's eyes were glued to Sai's notebook. Dash soon got bored just staring at the notebook. A butterfly flew past his line of sight. Dash quickly begins to follow. Tenten almost falls on her face when Dash begins to pull on the leash.

"Easy boy this isn't a dog park."

Dash whines when he couldn't continue to follow the butterfly. His attention gets draw to a patch of flowers near him and begins to investigate.

"So Tenten got a boyfriend?"

Neji's sour mood returns as he glares at Ino. Ino ignores him while waiting for Tenten's answer.

"Nope."

"Why not? From what Hinata told us you seem like a cook chick."

"I guess I don't want to date at the moment," Tenten shrugs.

"Wait so you're not dating Kiba?" Naruto asks

"I've told you over a hundred times no. It's just harmless flirting."

"Right flirting" Kankuro uses air quotes.

"Shut up."

Neji's mood went from bad to worse. It seemed karma was just adding salt to his wounds. He really didn't want to talk about Kiba of all things right now. No one but Shikamaru seemed to notice the shift in his moods. Apparently it seemed like too much to ask for a day where his friends do not irate the hell out of him.

Once again Shikamaru decided to cut his friend some slack. Wow he was actually not being lazy for once. "Hey you guys eaten? There's a good place to eat a few blocks over."

The Suna group stops their bickering and grins at the thought of food. Well Gaara didn't grin but his tiny smirk was equivalent to a smile. So the unusual group of people begin their trek walking to the restaurant. Not five minutes into the walk Naruto and Sasuke seemed ready to kill each other. The argument started when Naruto insulted Sasuke's favorite fruit, the tomato. Then they spent the rest of the trip debating whether it was a fruit or vegetable. The girls walked together and were too busy chatting and laughing to notice the heated argument in front of them. Dash was calmly walking taking in all the sights and smells. Kankuro and Gaara were chatting with the socially awkward Sai and friendly Choji. Neji takes this time to thank Shikamaru.

Things seem to have gotten louder at the restaurant. Everyone ate outside to accommodate Dash. Ino made sure Tenten sat next to Neji and he was grateful for that. He thanked her for that by treating her to a drink. Ino was more than happy to drink up. Sai was taking pictures of everyone saying something about drawing them later with proper tools.

In all Neji deemed this meet and greet a success. Sure his friends were bizarre but then Tenten and Dash were not ordinary either. Ino on numerous occasions tried to nudge Tenten in the direction that Neji liked her but Sakura was quick to change the subject and glare at Ino for trying to play matchmaker. Naruto and Sasuke even they argued and challenged themselves with ridiculous tasks, such as who could eat the most ice, seemed to get along like long lost friends. Shikamaru tried to stay out of what was happening. He was texting Temari and only intervened when he deemed necessary. Choji was happily eating away while Sai continued to take pictures and ask inappropriate questions.

"Tenten what do men find most appealing in woman, chest or ass?"

That got him a nice bump on the head by a not so happy Neji. Hinata thanked God or karma that the day went well and Neji didn't have to send anyone to the hospital.

Kankuro and Gaara just found the whole scene amusing.

At the end of the day Neji spent time with Tenten and the people he has the misfortune of calling friends. They all made plans of going to the beach the next day. Naruto was here for a surfing contest and he needed time to practice. Neji was more than excited to spend more time with Tenten as well as see her in a bathing suit once again.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Finished! I know I haven't updated in forever and I do apologize. I had a serious case of writers block. I stared at my screen for a long time before deciding to try and write another day. Now I'm back for another semester of college. I bought all my needed books and supplies… I'm broke! *sobs in corner* So anyway please review to help brighten my day. Thanks everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I could come up with an excuse but I'm sure everyone just wants the next chapter. So I will save the excuses for another time and just give you what you want. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: fill in your own witty remark about how I don't own Naruto or anything associated with the franchise.**

Neji was excited about the beach today. He left his work for the interns and his secretary. They didn't have an important day like he did. Beside if they screwed anything up there would be hell to pay. Making sure everyone in the office knew their assignments Neji sets off to prepare for the beach.

Tenten and the guys are doing the same thing in their hotel room. They made sure the surf boards were secured on top the car and packed their lunches. Dash was extremely excited. He was the first to jump into the car ready to go.

Naruto couldn't wait to check out the waves and the competition. Gaara would be surfing with him to help perfect his moves and pray a shark doesn't make a meal out of them. Kankuro would stalk err walk around the beach and hope no girls call the police on him. Tenten and Dash would try their very best to be on their best behavior so they too do not get the cops called on them. This was unfamiliar territory and it would be awful if they wound up in jail and pound respectfully while on vacation.

Tenten and Dash were walking on the beach waiting for the others. Kankuro ran off as soon as they got out the car. Naruto was a blonde blur. One minute he was next to Tenten and the next thing she knew he was already in the ocean with his board. Gaara walked calmly into the water.

The beach was full of families and pets enjoying the sun and water.

The sun was bright, the wind blew the sweet salty aroma of the ocean, and everyone looked good in their bathing suits.

Tenten couldn't help but notice a few good looking guys and their shirt less glory. The sun definitely wasn't the only hot thing at the beach.

…..Dear god she was starting to sound like Neji when she first met him!

Luckily she got a distraction when a dog came up to say hi to Dash.

It was a chocolate Labrador Retriever. Dash went to the sun and back at making a new friend. After the initial butt sniffing the two big dogs went into play mode. Not even a minute later Dash ran off with the Lab and left Tenten alone.

"Well so much for him keeping me company," Tenten pouted but then smiled as she watched her beloved dog run across the sand.

Since the boys were quick to run off and do their own thing Tenten was left with all their stuff. As well as the responsibility of picking a good spot. With her hawk line vision Tenten was quickly able to find a good spot away from the parking lot, in the middle of the beach, and not have to worry about being too close to other people and their belongings.

Damn was her line of vision awesome.

Once all their stuff was laid out Tenten proceeded to do a little sun bathing. Once in a while she would look up to see what her goof ball was doing. He didn't seem to be terrorizing anyone yet and was still running around with the Lab.

Of course she couldn't let Dash run around like a wild animal for long. He might accidently run over a child and she really didn't need that kind of attention while on vacation. She digs through her bag until she finds his favorite ball.

She whistled loudly and Dash quickly turned his attention from his new friend to his owner. He seemed hesitant to leave but came running when Tenten whistled once more. The Lab seemed to enjoy Dash's company so he ran after him.

Tenten couldn't help but smile and scratch both dogs behind the ears.

"How about we do a little retrieving?" She held up the ball and both dogs barked excitedly tails wagging with great force.

Walking closer to the ocean Tenten threw the ball into the depths of the water. The dogs didn't even think twice about running after the ball into the salty warm water.

The Lab had the advantage when it came to swimming in the ocean; after all they were bred to bring in birds from large bodies of water.

This didn't damper Dash's overall happiness or energy to try and get to the ball first. They continued to play until the owners of the Lab called out to their pet. The Lab was quick to swim back to shore, shake off the water, and trot over to his owners.

Dash was a little upset his new friend had to leave but his sadness was quickly forgotten when he spots Neji and Hinata making their way towards them.

Dash barks and runs over to greet them. Tenten grins when she spots them.

"Hey guys!"

Neji pats Dash on the head then makes his way over to the woman who looked absolutely stunning in her bathing suit.

"Tenten"

Said woman rolls her eyes. "What no hug?"

Neji was slightly in shock. Why hadn't he thought of that?!

Tenten skips over to Hinata, "I know I'll get a hug from you right?"

Hinata giggles "of course," and gives the older girl a hug.

The all mighty, powerful, and rich Neji Hyuga couldn't help but sulk as the first woman he cared about decided to skip his hug and go straight to chatting with Hinata.

Dash oblivious to his inner turmoil gives Neji his ball and eagerly waits.

Faintly aware Dash wanted to play; Neji just tosses the ball behind him. The girls sensing Neji's mood take a darker turn couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Not wanting to give them the satisfaction Neji follows Dash to make sure he didn't throw the ball at some unsuspecting people.

The girls sit down on towels and watch as Neji continued to throw the ball for Dash.

"It's nice of you guys to come hang out with us."

Hinata wiggles her toes in the sand. "We missed you all deeply. Neji even admitted to missing the crazy antics and randomness of our activities and conversations."

Tenten leans back to admire the waves. She spots Naruto and Gaara among the rest of the surfers. Hinata follows her gaze and slightly blushes as she sees the man of her affections perform amazing tricks in the water.

Tilting her head to the side Tenten notices Hinata's face turn red. She sneakily takes a picture and sends it to Temari with the caption "roses are red violets are blue, Hinata has the same colors too lol".

Unaware of the photo being sent Hinata continues to admire Naruto from afar.

Dash and Neji came back to where the girls were sitting after Neji "accidently" fell into the water trying to get the ball back from Dash.

The girls didn't have to ask why Neji was soaking wet they knew by the mischievous glint in Dash's eyes. Also because Dash came to snuggle with Tenten knowing this would help him not to get scolded.

Ignoring the many looks women were giving him Neji takes a seat next to Tenten and the crazy dog that got him wet in the first place. Neji glares at the dog that was enjoying cuddling with his owner. Never in his life did Neji Hyuga think he would be envious of a dog.

"_Stupid dog."_

As if sensing the insult Dash licks Tenten and lies across her lap.

Neji's eye twitches. Tenten and Hinata continued their conversation unaware of the mini drama going on.

For a dog that portrayed such innocence he sure was a sneaky little devil. Neji knew he should be annoyed with Dash but looking into his blue/gray eyes he melted. There was a saying that the eyes are the doors to the soul. At this moment it seemed Dash was looking into his.

Now he understood why Tenten loved him so much.

That didn't mean he still wasn't slightly annoyed with the giant slobber machine.

Tenten gently pushes Dash off her lap. "We're going to the bathroom."

Neji nods. In other words keep an eye on Dash.

The girls walk off leaving Neji and Dash alone once again. Looking at the panting dog Neji narrows his eyes, "I'm on to you."

Dash ignores him and looks at the ocean. Naruto and Gaara were making their way towards them.

"Hey Neji!"

"Hyuga"

Neji nods "Naruto, Gaara."

Dash snorts at the hello. Neji glares at him but Dash got up to properly greet his friends. Neji couldn't help but scowl at Dash.

Naruto notices this and grins like a Cheshire cat. "What's the matter Neji? Dash getting in the way with Tenten?"

Gaara coughs to hide his smile while Dash stands proudly knowing this would bug Neji.

"Make another comment and I will make sure a shark eats you at the competition."

Naruto laughs, Gaara shakes his head, and Dash growls at the threat. Neji decides to ignore all of them until Tenten and Hinata return from the bathroom. They sure were taking their sweet time.

Naruto and Gaara dry off while Dash barks at nearby seagulls. The girls were nowhere in sight. Neji frowned. He was about to stand to look from them when Gaara's words caused him to freeze.

"If this nice guy is an act to sleep with Tenten end it at once."

For once Neji was glad he was able to mask his emotions well. Calmly turning to look Gaara in the eyes, but slightly worried on the inside, Neji doesn't say anything.

Gaara stares deeply into the light lavender eyes that belong to the first man that has caused Tenten much confusion and doubt in her life.

Naruto too was completely serious his blue eyes also staring at Neji.

Neji kept his cool on the outside but on the inside he was beginning to get nervous. Gaara never said much and was usually serious but this was on another level. Also he was used to Naruto being his stupid self. This was unnerving.

"Aw don't tell me you guys started interrogating him without me!"

No one moves or pays attention to Kankuro's outburst. He grumbles to himself about how "no one ever includes him anymore," and other insults that came to his head.

Dash didn't understand what was going on. He suddenly felt the need to roll on his side. Usually his owner or the other female were the alphas of their pack. With them not here maybe the males were trying to assert their dominance? Did one of them wish to be alpha along with his owner? Still confused and unsure Dash flops onto his side and shows his belly in submission.

Naruto scratches Dash's belly thinking that's what he wanted. Seeing as this was going nowhere Neji decides to defend himself.

"While that was my intention when we first met I assure you I no longer want just that."

"But you still want to sleep with her," Kankuro points out.

Taking a deep breath through the nose Neji calms his nerves. "I want her to like me for who I am. Then we could establish a real relationship that will hopefully result in Tenten agreeing to be my woman."

Naruto and Kankuro seemed fine with the answer but Gaara continued to stare into Neji's eyes. When Neji looked into Dash's eyes it felt fine. If the dog could see his soul he wouldn't be able to tell others what he saw or voice his opinion. With Gaara it was unsettling. Neji wasn't comfortable sharing much of his emotions with others. Gaara wasn't a normal person. Neji knew Gaara saw something in his eyes.

"Hurt her in any way and I will murder you and your body will not be found in this lifetime."

In a weird way it felt as though Neji was a teenager and he was asking the father or in this case adopted brothers of Tenten if he could date her. This was as close as a blessing Neji would get, and he's glad he passed their nerve racking test.

Well he passed their test he still had Dash to deal with.

And that was another problem entirely.

The girls returned shortly and Naruto questions their tardiness.

Tenten holds up her ice cream, "the line was huge."

Both Naruto and Kankuro pout and complain that they didn't get any. Tenten shrugs "we were gonna get you guys some but we thought about and decided we didn't want seagulls to eat us alive."

"Fine but now you guys owe us!"

"Alright you big babies!"

Hinata smiled at her friends antics and noticed Neji was smiling as well. Granted it was a tiny smile but when it came to Neji a smile was a smile.

The argument about the ice cream was over and Naruto turns his attention to the shy but pretty lady with the prettiest eyes.

"Did you see all my cool moves? I'm soo going to win that competition!"

Blushing madly Hinata twiddles with her fingers. "Y-You were q-quite good. I h-have faith you w-will do great."

Naruto flashes a giant grin, "aw thanks Hinata!"

Tenten couldn't help but squeal on the inside. Their interactions were just adorable!

Gaara and Kankuro quickly grew bored with the clue less lovers and began to wrestle with Dash. Neji couldn't help himself and snapped a picture of the idiot and his cousin. Tenten noticed and demanded he send her the picture.

Neji chuckled and promised he would.

Overall the day was long but productive. Naruto got in some much needed practice with constructive criticism from Gaara. Kankuro hit on women but weirdly (shockingly) the ladies in Konoha were into his type of flirting. Hinata's face resembled a tomato much of the day but got to spend time with Naruto. In turn Naruto didn't realize the poor girl was blushing and once again offered to help her with sunscreen. Hinata proceeded to faint on the spot sending everyone minus Neji into a panic.

Dash was the most freaked out. He barked loudly, licking, and nudging Hinata to try and wake her up. Neji took matters into his own hands. He moved Hinata into a shady area and instructed one person to fan her. Naruto feeling responsible was quick to volunteer and begin to fan the shy butterfly.

Hinata was only out for ten minutes. A record since she tended to be out for an hour at most. Afterwards they all got something to eat at a nearby BBQ restaurant. Since their lunches didn't satisfy their hunger. Afterwards Tenten invited them back to their hotel so they could continue to hang out. Both agreed and the odd group of friends took their adventure to the hotel.

Needless to say the other guests were not fond of the noise.

The sun had long ago set and the moon was high and shone brightly in the dark starless sky. Neji decided it was time to go home. No matter how much he wished he could stay longer. Tenten was slightly upset they had to go but knew they would not all fit in the hotel. Plus she knew Neji would have a serious issue with the "low quality" of the hotel.

The guys said their goodbyes while Dash slobbered his. Tenten walked the cousins' to their car. Hinata offered to go warm the car while Neji said goodbye to Tenten. Neji silently thanked his baby cousin.

Tenten smiles but Neji could see the tiredness in her eyes.

"Today was really fun. I had such a blast."

"As did I."

"We should defiantly do this again. Maybe your friends can come."

Neji took a few moments to try and collect his thoughts. Suddenly he was very nervous and Tenten noticed.

She frowned "what's the matter?"

His throat became dry and it seemed his salivary glands were not producing sufficient saliva. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. Dear God what was wrong with him?

"What's th-"

"I still need to take you sightseeing."

"Oh well we call all-"

"Without my friends, the guys, or Hinata, and" he pauses for a second "maybe without Dash."

Tenten's eyes widen as she understands. "Oh"

Neji never felt more vulnerable in his life.

Tenten bit her lip and looked away, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Really Neji had no idea why he asked her that so soon. Or why his tongue just started splurging words without the consent of his brain.

"No funny business I swear. I mean I want to get to know you more personally. But not like that! At least not yet anyway….I mean that's not what's important. I mean I uh…"

Now his mouth decided to shut up. Crap he screwed things up badly.

Tenten didn't know what to say or where to look for that matter. The sidewalk seemed like the safest place to keep her eyes on.

Neji closed his eyes as he tries to save what little dignity he had left.

"Please forget the nonsense I just said. It seems I'm more exhausted than I realized. Good night."

She mumbles a quiet "good night" before taking sanctuary in the hotel. Neji wanted to punch something, anything, mainly himself badly. He tugs at his hair before massaging his abused scalp. He sighs and drags himself to the car.

He gets settle in the driver's seat, starts the car, and begins to drive back to their home. Hinata sensed his sad mood but didn't pry. He would come to her when he was ready.

Neji didn't know what to do. Whatever chances he had with a friendship with Tenten were shot to hell. Any shot at a relationship got sucked into a black hole to never be seen again.

He could never face her again….

Not after tonight.

…**.Review? If anyone is out there….**


	17. Chapter 17

***peaks around hiding spot* ….hi? *quickly returns to hiding before readers throw various objects for practically falling of the face of the earth***

**Disclaimer:…not mine**

The night before was just horrible. A complete and utter catastrophe, really in all his years of living nothing would top that mess in Neji's life. In fact Neji saw no reason to leave his room, so he didn't.

For two full days.

Hinata being the every so kind cousin she was tried to coax her cousin out. When he refused repeatedly she tried to get him to talk about what happened. She only knew it had to deal with Tenten. She has never seen her cousin look so lost.

Neji never answered. Hinata in a mode of panic called Shikamaru. Surly the genius would know what to do. She has never seen her cousin act like this. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't ask Tenten that would just complicate everything. Plus she had a suspicion that Tenten was also having the same problem.

She prayed that Shikamaru would be able to help her cousin.

When the lazy man finally reached the Hyuga home Hinata quickly explained all she knew about the situation. Then she left the two men alone. Both felt Neji would respond better if less people were around to hear what went wrong.

Shikamaru knocks on the ex-player's door, "hey man it's me."

"I'm not coming out."

Shikamaru couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Don't act like a 16 year old boy who got rejected by his childhood crush."

Silence.

In that moment Shikamaru stared in shock at the door in front of him. "Wait did you…"

"Yes, I mean no….." Silence for a few moments before Neji continued "I practically asked her out and she said no."

That piece of news was a lot to take in. The lazy man scratched his head. Well this just complicated everything. He knew this was going to take a while so he sat on the floor with his back leaning against the door.

"I'm sorry," he knew the apology meant nothing to Neji but really what else could he say?

Sure he has an IQ of 200 but that didn't mean he knew about love. His own love life was messed up at the moment. How the hell was he supposed to help Neji? Shikamaru took a deep breath. Well he knew nothing he said would make Neji feel better. He continued to sit there anyway because he knew that Neji needed to know there was someone there for him. Hinata was there in spirit and Shikamaru was there physically at the moment. He couldn't leave his friend now.

Neji never opened up to anyone. This was a major blow to Neji. Not to his ego but to his emotions. He would need time to process this and determine what his next move would be. All Shikamaru could do was be by his side and make sure he didn't do or say anything stupid.

This summer was not turning out as he had hoped. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and started at the cancer sticks. He quit smoking when Temari asked him to once they started dating. Of course she didn't force him to quit. She simple asked if he would consider it. In the end he dropped the habit he picked up from Asuma.

Deciding that he needed something to calm his nerves Shikamaru takes out a cigarette and places in between his lips.

"I'm going to have a smoke. You're more than welcomed to join me," he takes out a lighter from his pocket and lights up.

He could practically feel Neji's gaze through the door. "I thought you quit."

Taking a long inhale and slowly exhaling the smoke Shikamaru then responds. "I did. But then I thought we could use something to take our minds off of things. Stuff hasn't exactly been fun these past few weeks."

Neji didn't say anything so Shikamaru continue to smoke in the hallway. He heard then felt the door open and he straightened out his back so he didn't fall over. The lazy genius turns his head upward slightly so he could see Neji gazing down at him.

"If you're going to smoke than at least do it in my room. I don't want to hear Uncle complaining about the smell later."

Shikamaru only mumbled a troublesome under his breath. Nevertheless he stood and lazily walked into Neji's room. There he took a seat at the desk while Neji returned to his sitting on his bed. Nothing was said between the two men.

Shikamaru only lifted the box of nicotine. Neji started at the box, debating with himself whether or not to take one. After an internal struggle he takes a cigarette. He places the cancer stick in between his lips and Shikamaru lights it for him.

Having tried cigarettes once before Neji didn't have a coughing fit when he inhaled the smoke. He stood and opened his window before exhaling the smoke. Neji stood by the window looking out to all the other nice houses (mansions) in the neighborhood. Shikamaru didn't ask him any questions and Neji was thankful for that. The two men just stayed in the room, quietly smoking, and pondering on what to do with the women in their lives.

On the other side of town Tenten was having the exact same issue. Minus the smoking she hated the smell.

Only she kicked out the boys, minus Dash, so she could Skype to Temari.

Her emotions were all over the place and she didn't know what to think or feel for that matter. Her head hurt, her heart and stomach were not working together making her feel; well she didn't know how she felt!

Temari just listened to everything Tenten said and didn't make one comment until she knew her friend was done ranting. Dash was extremely upset. His owner and best friend was in serious pain and he didn't know why. To try and ease her pain, Dash curled around her and occasionally licked her hand. By the end of the story Tenten felt mentally drained and felt her throat begin to tighten.

Looking at the laptop screen Tenten gazed at her friend with defeat reflecting in her eyes. "I don't know what the hell is happening anymore."

Temari looked at her friend sadly. "I know it's hard. But you have to sort out your feelings for him."

"That's the thing. I don't know!" The bun haired woman rubbed her head in frustration.

"Look you know something or else you wouldn't be this upset."

Tenten signed and looked at her keyboard. She couldn't keep eye contact any longer. Temari sighed, "you really need to talk to him about this."

Tenten looked at her computer screen in a panic, "I can't!"

"Why the hell not?" Temari asked in confusion and mild shock at Tenten's reaction.

Tenten opened her mouth but no words came out. She stared at her screen hopelessly before softly saying, "I just can't."

Nothing else was said between the two friends. Temari didn't feel right giving any advice. She was in a tight spot with her own man and would feel hypocritical if she gave any sort of advice. Tenten just wanted a hug from her best friend. Why was life so cruel?

Couldn't life just cut her some slack? She didn't need all this confusion and drama in her life. This was making her head and heart hurt. Not to mention her stomach gave her this feeling of wanting to drop out of her body. This has never happened to her before. She didn't know how to handle this type of situation.

Tenten figured her safest bet would to be to completely ignore Neji. Realistically that wasn't going to happen. The next best thing was to just pretend Neji never asked that they go out. Just the two of them….

She really didn't want to think about this anymore. So she didn't.

The rest of the week consisted of the guys going to the beach and helping Naruto practice for the surfing contest. Tenten not wanting to drown in her confused emotions or sulk in her room would go out and walk around the city. Dash enjoyed all the green scenery and the many dogs they encountered on their walks.

During the walks Tenten had her headphones in and listened to music that fit her mood. Lately it's been music that others wouldn't call happy and upbeat. Today's music was from System of a Down.

She got into this music thanks to Gaara. She never thought that metal music or hard rock would speak to her. When she listened to the lyrics and how the artist sang them it was very moving. Sure it wasn't everyone's cup of tea but she was certainly surprised when the songs weren't just screaming and a lot of noise. This past week she downloaded more songs that fit her mood. Right now she was listening to "This Cocaine Makes Me Feel Like I'm on This Song".

This song just sounded so silly to her. It had a weird way of cheering her up because of the lyrics. She couldn't fight the smile that etched onto her face. Really she didn't know what the band was thinking when they wrote the song.

She was just glad that her mind was taken off of Neji for the time being.

The weather was great. The sun was shining brightly but it wasn't too hot. Nothing compared to the heat back in Suna. The people were friendly. The people who were also taking their dog(s) on a walk didn't seem to mind that Dash was a Pit Bull. This gave Tenten peace of mind. She didn't have to worry about defending about owning Dash nor did she have to deal with Dash being sad on their walk.

Just a great day to go and enjoy what this city had to offer.

Right now the city was offering a bakery that sold brownies that were coaxing Tenten to go in and buy a dozen of them. Staring into the bakery with all the delicious looking pastries and desserts was just too much. Removing her headphones she gazes to her faithful company next her.

"What do you say Dash, should I indulge myself with some chocolate?"

Dash licked his mouth then sat next to Tenten's shoes.

In other words "go get your snack and I'll wait here."

There was a street light right next to the shop. So Tenten ties the leash in a quick knot around the pole before steeping in the store. When she walked in the sweet aroma of everything delicious invaded her senses. Wiping the drool away she quickly makes her way to the cashier.

An elderly woman who looked like the sweetest grandma alive smiled as Tenten walked up.

"Hello dear what can I get you?"

Looking at the cookies, pies, and cakes Tenten began to drool again. Laughing with a slight pink ting to her cheek she points at the moist looking brownies. "I would love to buy one of everything but I'll take some brownies please."

The elderly woman chuckles at the antics of the foreigner. As she was putting the brownies in a box curiosity won the older woman, "if you don't mind me asking where are you from?"

"That obvious?" Tenten took a quick peek out the window to reassure herself that Dash was still there.

"My husband says it's an odd gift I have."

Tenten smiled at the owner, "I'm from Suna. On vacation at the moment," then paid for her delicious smelling brownies. Waving goodbye she quickly walks outside.

Once outside she sees some guy trying to untie Dash from the pole while petting him.

She almost dropped her box of brownies from shock and anger. "What are you doing?!"

Dash turns and barks happily at the return of his owner. It felt like years since she left.

The young man no older than Tenten coolly meets her glaring. "Your dog I take it."

"Yes!" Tenten quickly snatches the leash away from the stranger and takes a few steps away. Sometimes she wished Dash wasn't so friendly with strangers. He almost stole her dog!

Dash was confused at the situation. This nice man was keeping him company while he waited patiently for his owner to return. He was almost certain she was gone for at least a year. It was a long time! Well in his eyes it was.

Tenten takes a calming breath and scans Dash for any injuries. Finding none she returns to glaring at the man who had the nerve to try and take her dog.

The man made no move to apologize or introduce himself. He had dirty sandy blonde hair with very dark green eyes. He almost looked like a male version of Temari but his eyes and hair were much darker. He was wearing a white tank top, black shorts, and white vans. Tenten felt her eye twitching, "well are you going to apologize or not?"

"What for?"

Tenten's patience was running very thin at this point. "You were trying to take my dog!"

The man scoffed. "I thought you were just another crappy owner who was leaving their dog behind because he became too much of a hassle. Or you couldn't take with all the negative attention of owning a Pit Bull."

Tenten saw red.

"How dare you assume I was abandoning my dog! I would never do a horrible crime such as that!"

The man didn't look convinced. "Look I've seen it happen-"

"I went into the bakery to buy some sweets you ass!"

The man sighs and rubs his forehead. The situation was blowing up and a few people stopped and stared at the scene unfolding. "Alright my bad."

"Next time don't jump to conclusions! Asshat!"

Before she decided to throw her delicious brownies at him Tenten steers Dash away from the infuriating man. Dash obvious to what could have happened to him walked a few steps ahead of his fuming owner. All while Tenten was angrily munching on her brownies. _"The nerve of that asshole."_

The weekend was on filled with much excitement as everyone prepared for the surf contest. It was being held on Saturday and Naruto was a ball of nerves. The sand siblings finally managed to get the hyperactive blond to go asleep with promise of eating as much ramen that his stomach could hold.

Saturday morning Naruto was the first awake. He threw the curtains open, the sunlight flashing and waking the rest of the occupants of the room. Dash was already up and just wagged his tail happily as everyone began to regain consciences from dream land.

Naruto flashed everyone a bright smile, "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

Tenten pumped her fist in the air "you're going to cream everyone!"

Kankuro grinned "these people don't know surfing like we do."

Gaara lips curved upward in a slight smile. "We have complete faith that you will win and move on in the competition."

Naruto got teary eyed and sniffed. "I love you guys."

Dash barked a few times followed by a howl. He too was showing his support and confidence in Naruto. Even if he didn't know what exactly was going on. The surf contest would start at one in the afternoon. That gave everyone a chance to get cleaned up and eat breakfast. Naruto was the only one who didn't eat a big meal. His nerves and excitement wouldn't let him.

Afterwards they piled in the car, with Naruto's surfboard secured on top; they drove to the beach where the contest was being held. Shikamaru assured the sand siblings that he, the Hyuga's, and the rest of their friends would be there to show their support.

Once at the beach Naruto practically jumped out the car, with the car still moving. Kankuro was quick to follow while Tenten and Gaara could only shake their heads. But they couldn't hold it against their blond brother. He was finally able to show people what he was made of.

There would be hundreds of people at the beach. Not to mention a local news station would be taping the competition. This just added to Naruto's excitement. He was ready to show everyone watching what he was made of.

Kankuro and Gaara went with Naruto to sign in and made sure that he understood all the rules. Tenten and Dash went ahead to claim a spot that would show a good view of all the competitors. She had her phone ready so she could take her own pictures and videos of Naruto. She promised Temari she would get all she could of Naruto tearing up the competition. Dash didn't mind all the people at the beach. For some dogs so much noise and people could be overwhelming but he was handling the situation like a champ.

Soon the guys joined her. They were giving Naruto last minute advices and wishing him luck.

Naruto flashed another smile and gave a thumbs up. "I'm going to win. Believe it!"

"Well you better win or it will be a humiliating ride back home."

Naruto scowls and glares flames at Sasuke. It seemed the rest of the carvery had arrived. "Oh yea just you wait and see all my awesome moves!"

Sakura elbows the dark haired man she still couldn't believe she was dating. "We don't need to make him nervous." She turns and smiles at Naruto, "don't worry you'll do great." Sasuke just rolled his eyes but said nothing else. Wouldn't want to get on Sakura's bad side.

Shikamaru just shrugged "well I've seen you surf already. I'm more than sure you'll proceed to the next round."

Sai was not paying attention and was too busy sketching everyone and everything on the beach. He slowly walked away from the group after giving Naruto a fake smile and his parting words, "don't lose dickless."

Ino and Choji both wished Naruto luck and gave their support. Naruto then turns to Hinata and Neji.

Neji coolly stares at Naruto before smirking. "Well if you lose I'm afraid I won't be able to associate myself with you."

Naruto rolls his eyes then puffs out his chest. "Please if anything when I win I won't associate with you!"

Neji couldn't help but chuckle at the blue eyed blonde hyperactive man before him. "Well then you better win."

Naruto grins "you know I will."

Hinata musters all her courage and smiles at the handsome man before her. "Y-You'll do great. I know it."

Naruto engulfs the sweet pale eyed Hyuga in a bone crushing hug. "Thanks Hinata!"

Barely holding herself together the shy Hyuga manages to squeak out her response. "O-Of course."

Letting go of Hinata, Naruto takes one more look at the people who came to cheer him on. He gives them a final grin before he takes on a serious aura. He walks off to join the rest of the competitors.

It was time for the contest.

**What I have been up to 1) University and 2) Dragon Age: Origins. My life in a nutshell.**

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
